Love Song
by Agent-G
Summary: Inspired from episode 191, what if things had gone different for Hanare and Kakashi? What if a new choice had been there for them and what would become of them? First ever Hanare/Kakashi story on this site.
1. The choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything about it or make any profit from this.**

**If you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden episode 191 then you won't get this, this story takes place at the end of that and features Hanare from that episode, I dodn't know why but after seeing the episode I wanted to explore a bit more with her and Kakashi. I really enjoyed it and it just inspired me to make this. Plus I guess I want to be the first to post a Kakashi/Hanare story.**

**Also for those that are new, spelling and grammar is something I struggle with and I do check but I still miss things. I do my best and fix what I can but if you're a perfectionist don't read my stuff. I do this for fun not work. I may not be perfect but I try my best.**

**Love Song**

**Chapter 1: The Choice**

She stood there on the cliff wondering why it came to this, for the first time in her life she had found happiness. Hanare had grown up in darkness, locked up for when she wasn't to be used for years of her life. She still remembered that dark room she used to stay in before they thought she was ready. She was a ninja of the small Lock village in the country of keys, a small notation that relied on spying on others to survive.

She had never seen her village, her home or her parents. She didn't even know what they looked like, what their names were or even if they were still alive. Did they miss her or had they forgotten. She looked at the clouds hearing the battle in the distance. She knew that Konoha would overpower them; they were after all one of the great five nations. The woman in her ninja gear looked up at the clouds, he would be coming soon, and he would come for her.

She hoped that he would, she hoped that it would take him a little longer and yet she yearned to see him again. Looking at the clouds she thought she could see a shape of him up there, and that made her smile. After all this time she still remembered that day, that first day she had a good memory. The day she met a young boy that helped her and told her to look at the clouds whenever she was lonely, she would never forget that day.

It would seem like fate when they met again, her being captured and brought to the village. He had changed so much, had grown so tall but she knew him, after all these years she knew him. A part of her wanted to call out, but her mission came first. So she had been interrogated (which hadn't been as bad as she thought, they could have done much worse things to her and nothing that left scars) then to her surprise she spent the day with him.

She felt the sting in her eyes as she thought of that day. Now she had two days worth of memories, memories of the same man that filled her day with happiness. It was so cruel she couldn't have more, she wanted to know more about him, to make more memories. But her mission came first, yet she couldn't complete it. Despite how things started, Konoha had been nicer to her and given her more than her own village.

She heard him now, he was here as she slowly turned to face the masked man, the one known as Kakashi.

He looked at her standing there, Hanare was standing there. A part of him wished she had escaped but he knew his duty. She had information about the village she couldn't be allowed to live with that information in her head. If she didn't come back, he would have to kill her. She turned to face him and for a moment he had to take her in.

She was a beautiful woman her long hair looked perfect, she had such a cute face the wide brown doe eyes only enhanced it. The little beauty mark under her right eye gave her a luring sight that wanted to make you look at her. Plus now in her ninja uniform that clung to her body, he could see the fine figure she had. It was no wonder she made a great spy. Any man would be helpless in her spell if she wanted and in civilian clothing she could look totally harmless.

He steeled his emotions putting them away given what he had to do there was no place for them here. Like all ninja, he had learned to place them aside and do what you had to.

"How did you know?" She asked him, she had to know how he had figured out their plan.

"That day...you were weaving a sign with your right eye." He would remember that moment and not because his sharingan had been revealed. She had smelt so good and felt so soft. He put the feelings aside again as he explained. "Somehow my sharingan picked up on it and I knew the technique you were using. That jutsu I accidentally picked up allowed me to look into my own mind. That right of yours doesn't see the outside world but the world inside your head and of anyone that goes into your mind."

She looked surprised by that and she was, she had no idea that had happened in that moment, but then again, she had been distracted by it.

"While Inoichi was reading your mind you were reading his and gathering all the information he held about the village. That was the plan from the very start wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," She couldn't help but admire how he figured it all out because of one little accident. He truly was amazing.

"I was originally opposed to sending you back with the prisoner exchange swap but I wanted to get Riichi back." He told her although there was more to it than that. A part of him simply didn't want her to leave but he quieted that voice. That voice in the back of his mind kept coming back, he had to keep sending it back and trying to shut it down. "At the prisoner exchange we would simply recapture you and the information would be safely ours again."

"That wouldn't be needed," She calmly told him, "The information that I gathered from him, I already deleted from my brain."

At first Kakashi didn't know what to think, although he didn't show it he was shocked but didn't believe it. There was no way she would give up on the information just like that for no reason. "You expect me to believe you?"

Slowly she takes a few steps forward, "See for yourself with that eye of yours." She smiles at him as she calmly looked at him. "It's what I wish so you can believe that."

"Hanare..."

"The Leaf village was just like what I imaged a home to be, the home I never saw except only in the clouds and in my mind. As I walked through the village with you that day, I felt more at home there than anywhere else, even though it was my first time visiting the village, I truly felt at home."

"When Naruto-kun and his friends gave us their blessing I felt like I was accepted by the village," She wasn't even sure her own village accepted her. She was their spy and that was it, a tool to be used by them.

"I truly believe that Konoha has been more of a home to me than my own, that's why I can't betray my 'home'."

"You..." He couldn't believe this but he heard her words and felt the truth in them. She wasn't lying, he knew all kinds of tricks to both lie and to see through them, he saw only the truth in her now.

"Even if I go back now...I know I'll be charged to erasing the information. I'll most likely be executed for this." She felt the sting of tears forming but forced them back. She wanted to try and stay strong in front of him. In front of the man that had given her so much in her lonely life. As a ninja she knew her duty and although it was hard she had to do it. Even if it was the last thing she could do.

"If that's the case...then I would want to die by your hands!" She begged him. "If that's the case then for the first time in my life I'll die knowing that I was able to do something good for my the Lock village. Although I never felt like I belonged with them, they were all I knew for most of my life. I have already betrayed them and so I am no longer of any use to them."

She prepared herself for the end now, it wouldn't be so bad for him to kill her. He had shown her so much and so it was fitting in a way for him to end it.

"I cannot kill a ninja that has lost their pride. A ninja should never allow their emotions to get in the way of their mission. I wanted to fight you as a ninja to the end." He wasn't sure if he was talking to her and to himself at this point, reminding himself of the danger of putting your emotions into the mission.

"So that's your answer..." She was disappointed in that.

Kakashi didn't like this at all, he didn't like the feelings that he had. Once again he was faced with a choice and it was a choice he didn't like. He could kill her and save her the trouble and pain of what their village might to do her if caught. He could let her go, maybe it would give her a chance even if she would always be on the run. Where those the only choices he had?

He paused and he hated the hesitation he was showing, hesitation was what got you and others killed at times, he had seen it happen. Then again, that day that Rin had been kidnapped and Obito had gone after her, gone after the girl he loved. If Kakashi had been there sooner would things have worked out for the best? That was a question he kept asking himself over and over since that day happened.

He felt like once again he was put into that moment, that he was going to have to be forced to make a choice.

Thankfully it would seem that fate had a new hand to play. Just at that moment his genins finally caught up to them as they landed not that far behind them.

"Hey you caught her Kakashi-sensei, now we can bring her back right?" Naruto asked him.

"Naruto it's not that simple," Kakashi told him without taking his eye off Hanare.

"What? What do you mean?" Demanded Naruto, he and the others had seen Kakashi on his date (although it was really just Kakashi showing her around not officially a date but they didn't know that), so he liked her didn't he?

"He's right Naruto-kun," Hanare told him sadly. "I have betrayed the Key village so if I go back I'll be killed. There is no place for me to return to now."

"Then come back with us!" Naruto shouted at her.

"I'm not a ninja of the Leaf," She told him with a sad smile. "I'll be a prisoner for the rest of my life and most ninja would not allow that. I still have enough pride to not be taken as a prisoner forever."

"There is only death for her now Naruto," Kakashi told him and he tried to ignored the slight pain in his chest.

"But you can't allow that, you like her don't you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled at his teacher and team leader. If he really did like her then why wouldn't he fight for her?

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled at him, it was one of the few times he ever had to raise his voice to them. "Naruto, this is the kind of world we live in. She can't go back and she won't be allowed to be a prisoner."

Kakashi didn't want to drag this out, it only got harder. He couldn't just let her go now, not in front of witnesses and it was only a matter of time now before others showed up. Even if he could make them promise not to say anything if he let her live, if it was ever found out he left her go, they would suffer for it. If it was just himself he could take it but he wouldn't drag others down with him.

Naruto got an angry expression on his face as he thought about it, weren't they happy together? They had looked happy earlier together and they looked good together. It just wasn't fair, he knew what it was like to really like someone but not have them. He cast a look to Sakura and he wondered if she belonged to another village what would his choice be? There had to be a way for Kakashi and Hanare to be together wasn't there?

He just said the first thing that came to his mind, he didn't really think about it he just let the words come out. "Then what if she joins our village?"

Kakashi and Hanare both quickly looked at Naruto.

"If she can't go back then let us give her a place to belong! She can have a home with us and can always return to us!" Naruto shouted at them.

"Yeah we would like to have her as a Leaf ninja," Sakura said as she too wanted to see them together.

Sasuke said nothing but he didn't voice any disagreement with what they said.

Kakashi wasn't sure if that would work, there would be danger for that and she could still die. The only difference was that she could die without honor, one of the worst fates for a ninja. He looked at her silently asking what she wanted.

Hanare stared at the scene she felt a warmth in her heart that she hadn't felt before. These young kids were asking her to join with them she was accepted by them even though she had been sent to spy on their village. She was touched by their proposal and like Kakashi, she knew the risks. But even if there was a chance...she wanted to live in the Leaf. She had fallen in love with that village and the thought of a home to return to at any time was just too tempting for her.

He looked at Kakashi and nodded. "I surrender myself to the Leaf."

Kakashi nodded as he started to take her gear. This would be a very difficult road but if it worked out, well he would deal with that as it came.

**-Hokage's Office-**

This was definitely something that the Third Hokage was not expecting from the mission. They had gotten their captured jonin back but not only did they get the woman spy back, she had come back on her own it would seem. He listened to the report of Kakashi as he stood next to her, his genins also there behind him.

He listened to the explanation of how Hanare wanted to join the village. It was a tough choice as she had been sent here to spy on them. Knowing her unique skills with her eye he wasn't sure if having the intelligence division going back into her mind might be a smart move or not. He doubted that Kakashi would be fooled by such a thing but looking at the young man he had a feeling he might be more motivated than usual to have her back.

He smiled on the inside, oh to be young again.

"You've put me into a tight spot young woman," he addressed her. Although she had no bindings on, she had not hesitated to give up all her weapons before entering the village a sign of her unconditional surrender. "Although the Lock village isn't powerful enough to cause trouble if they want you back it would make them an enemy."

"Weren't they kind of already if they captured one of our ninja?" Naruto whispered to his friends.

"That's just the way things are," Sasuke told him. "We do missions in other nations all the time, of course if we get captured things won't go well but that's how the way things work. Actually taking in a rogue ninja however, is a different matter. They would want her back but because we're a more powerful village they can force the issue. The most is that they'll just work against us in the future instead of avoiding us."

Sasuke seriously wondered why Naruto didn't get the basics of politics but then again he saw him as an idiot and nothing could change that.

"So what am I going to do with you?" The Hokage asked her.

Hanare had thought about this, there was only one course of action. It was a risk but one she was willing to take. She cast a look to Kakashi as she held out her hand to him. He blinked as he suddenly understood what she was asking for. He pulled out a kunai and handed it to her. Mostly everyone in the room tensed a bit, having a known spy and once prisoner a weapon in the presence of the Hokage was a risky thing.

Although given that both Ibiki and Inoichi were there with them as well as Kakashi there was some still some tension. Everyone watched for any kind of slight movement that could be taken for an attack as she slowly removed her forehead protector, she placed the tip of the kunai on it and everyone watched as she scratched the key symbol on it. Everyone but the genins knew the full meaning of what she was doing now.

She bent down to one knee and presented the protected in her left hand and the kunai in the right, the hilt towards the Hokage. This was an old ritual that had gone back before the village system was even created. It held a lot of meaning to those in the room. The first being that by scratching out her symbol it represented that she was cutting all ties with her village. Any ninja would never do this for a trick, by doing this it was a sign of just how committed you were to leave. If this was a trick then her protector would be sent back to her village and the shame that would fall on her would be something that she would have to carry forever with no way to atone.

You couldn't just do this and expect not to be punished, if she left and went back without it they would question what happened she would have to lie because if she told the truth, they would be horrified by her actions. If they found out the truth of what she had done the shame would be too great to bear for most ninja. The few that had tried to trick another village with this and had been found out had been exiled or even ostracised for such a thing.

It was a very serious thing to do and the Hokage knew it. She was presenting it to him so that if she betrayed Konoha it would be sent back to her village. Not only that, it was a sign of exchange of loyalty, that she was giving him everything she held dear in life.

The kunai was the other offering. If a leader didn't think that the ninja was trust worthy enough or good enough then he would take the kunai and kill the ninja. The ninja wouldn't fight this as they would have nothing left. By severing all ties they would have no home to go back to, no future and death would be a mercy for them.

If he took the headband and she kept the kunai it would mean that he accepted her and the kunai in her hand was a symbol that she was now his weapon to be used as he saw fit.

He thought about it as he got up and stood before her, her head bowed to him. She wasn't shaking or showing any signs of worry, he could see that whatever happened she would accept it. It was an admirable trait that, perhaps there was some will of fire in the young woman after all. He stood there testing to see if she would show any sign of hesitation or worry. Like in the torture before from Ibiki she endured with quiet dignity. There was like everyone was holding their breath to see what would happen next.

Kakashi felt his fist tighten and quickly loosened it, no matter what happened now it was in the hands of the Hokage.

Finally he reached out...and took the forehead protector.

"Rise up, from now on you are Hanare of the Leaf." The Hokage stated as he recited the old words. "You have offered yourself to the Lead and we accept. Know this, if you betray this trust you will be hunted down for the rest of your life. If you stray we will end you. You are also now a part of this village and from now on your life is for this village. Do you swear to protect this village and its people with your life if necessary?"

"I do," She said with a smile at him as she slowly rose up.

The old Hokage smiled a bit himself as he nodded. "Well then now that, that is out of the way I guess I should start on the paper work." He sighed it would add to his pile of work already but a new member of the village was a happy occasion and she could be a valued spy herself later on.

"Alright!" Naruto jumped for joy breaking the silence. "This is great right Kakashi-sensei?"

Although he didn't show it he was happy, "Well now I guess we'll need to get you some Konoha gear."

Hanare smiled as she looked at Kakashi and his students. She had never felt so happy in her life in this moment, she finally felt like she had come home for the first time in her life.

"So...where is she going to live?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Oh yeah that's a good point actually," Sakura said out loud. "I mean she had nothing but the clothing on her back right?"

Hanare paused it was true, she had little money of her own and it would take time to get her started on actual missions. She had no real change of clothing and no place to live. She never thought this far ahead, well there could be options to her. She would have to rent a hotel for a bit, she had enough for a week more if she stretched things out a bit.

"She'll come with me," Kakashi said as everyone turned to him they were all shocked he was being so brazen. Kakashi looked around at everyone with his laid back attitude. "What? She's here basically because of me so I'm responsible for her. So she'll stay with me, at the very least until she gets on her feet."

"Uh..." Hanare blushed at the thought of living with him. She had always lived alone and this was Kakashi but he was being generous and she didn't want to spoil it and it would allow her to stretch things out a bit. "T-thank you."

"Wow Kakashi is already asking his girlfriend to move in with him," Naruto whispered to his teammates. "I mean isn't that kind of fast?"

"Yeah but it's really romantic anyway," Sakura grinned at the sight of Kakashi and Hanare. The romantic in her just loved the fact that their sensei had a woman in his life. She couldn't wait to talk about this.

**Next up Chapter 2: Roommates **


	2. Roommates

**Love Song**

**Chapter 2: Roommates **

Not for the first time going back to his apartment that Kakashi wondered why he said she could live with him. He just figured that he was responsible and so it was on his shoulders to help her get settled into her new life. That's his story and he was sticking with it. He didn't look but he could just feel her next to him. For some reason he got the feeling she was smiling as she looked around.

So he cast a glance and caught her doing just that, her was looking around at all the people like she had before. There was a small smile on her face as she just watched every day people going about their lives. He considered what he knew about her life, a life full of duty without ever known the home that birthed her. She had no idea what the Lock village even looked like. Neither did Kakashi, he bet that Lock kept itself hidden from the outside world. Most small villages did as a way to ensure their survival.

Smaller ninja villages had to remain hidden because they could easily be overwhelmed and destroyed that way. Only if a village was powerful enough could they open stand in the world, like the five great villages. Villages like Konoha could have open trade, civilians living among them all over the place, shops and stuff you'd find in any civilian village. It must have been a lot for her, for someone to have never really have a home and then to finally have one.

Hanare was looking around, the first time it was as a spy now it was a member of this village. She looked over the place that had become her home wanting to see every bit of it. She wanted to learn every street, every corner and find all the things and people that lived here. She watched the people just walking along going about their business. It was everything she had ever dreamed about and more for what a home was supposed to be like. It was no wonder she had fallen in love with this village.

She looked up and looked at the great mountain with the faces carved in there, many have heard how this village honoured their Hokages by carving their faces into the large rocks. They looked out over the village that they had led.

"It's so that they are always watching over us," Kakashi said suddenly having seen where she was looking. "They carve their faces up there so that even when they are gone, they are still watching over the village and its people."

She looked back up at the giant stone faces and she was struck by a sudden moment of insight. "Because this was their home."

Kakashi nodded, "Each Hokage that is up there is willing to give their life for the village and most have."

She noticed a bit of sadness in his tone as he looked to the fourth head in particular. She didn't say anything sensing something personal about it and she didn't want to overstep her bounds.

"I can see why," Hanare looked around to see children playing not far away. "This is a place worth protecting."

"I'll show you around more tomorrow," Kakashi told her knowing she would need to get the lay of the place soon. Konoha could be confusing to new arrivals as it was built somewhat strangely at times plus there were many streets and side streets. He wasn't even sure if he knew them all now that he thought about it.

"I'd like that," She told him as they continued on. She made sure to start memorizing the area, making mental notes of shops and streets. Soon they arrived at an apartment complex and she figured this was where he lived.

A part of her was very curious how Kakashi lived, in a way she had known him since she was a child and yet she knew very little of the man himself. They walked up the stairs a few floors as he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She wasn't sure what to expect really, but as she walked in the place was very tidy. Everything was in its place and everything was in order. She couldn't help but smile, for some reason that seemed very him.

"Well it's not much but I call it home," Kakashi felt very subconscious about her looking around for some reason. He rarely had guests over and she would be living here, for a time at least. But for some reason he was a little worried about if she didn't like the place. He knew it didn't really have a woman's touch or anything but at least he liked to keep himself neat here.

"Actually I think it's nice," Hanare told him looking around. "I never really had much for awhile. I was given one room of my own when I was old enough to do missions, but mainly all I had was just clothing and items for the different personas I would go out in."

She looked at a few items that Kakashi kept around the apartment there were a couple of small plants that looked like they were well kept. A clock on the wall, a small TV that was something she had only seen and never really owned before. The place was very lived in, she could just feel it. She couldn't help but look around, there was a living room area, a kitchen right next to it with no wall, only a change in tiles to show where the living room ended and the kitchen began. There was a closet filled with cleaning supplies and on a top shelf extra ninja equipment. A linen closet, the bathroom was nice and clean too.

Then she noticed one thing, there was only one bedroom.

"Uh...where am I to sleep?" She was a little nervous about this. She had played her roles and seduced people, usually only in bars and out in the open, she had been a singer, musician, an artist, even a dancer. She had used her beauty to captivate others but she had never once had to spend the night with anyone before.

She felt very nervous as she wondered what his plans were. Would he say that they would share the bed? She felt a blush at that thought, it was very intimate and she wasn't sure about it. She had always slept alone but he had done so much for her. If he asked it of her she would if only because she owed him so much in her life.

"Oh you can have the bed," Kakashi said moving the small table in front of the couch away. "This couch unfolds into a bed, never had to use it before."

"But this is your house, I am the guest so I shouldn't get your bed." Hanare told him.

He only smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, besides it's been a long day and I think you might like having more privacy in the bed room."

She did figured that might be more proper, she wasn't sure she was comfortable sleeping out in the open like this when anyone could walk in on her if them entered the apartment.

Hanare looked around the bedroom she would be using for the time being. There was a desk, a dresser and a bed mainly. It was all simple and arranged perfectly. She suspected that if she moved something around she would soon find it moved back to its original place by him not very long after. She giggled a bit at that thought, seeing a bit more into this mysterious man. She went to the window and saw the large tree that grew out there. The sun was starting to set finally and the view was amazing. She just stood there watching the sun fall. This was it, this was her home she kept telling herself because she loved the thought of a home.

She felt her body start to tire it had been a long day. She undressed from her ninja outfit and placed it neatly away. She would have to get a new uniform soon, but she would keep a few things from the old one. The ninja mesh was still good, as were the pouches and the knife she kept on her back. She was thankful for the return of her gear after she had been accepted by the old Hokage. She had unsealed her civilian clothing that they had taken the time to retrieve from the bridge.

She folded it neatly and placed it on his desk for tomorrow she really did need to get more. Now she had a bit of a problem, she was only in her panties and bra now and she didn't like to sleep with her bra on. She didn't have any sleep wear but she didn't want to sleep without something covering her. There was a man in the next room. It was a thought that made her blush realizing that she was nearly naked and Kakashi was out there, maybe in a similar state? She blushed a bit more and shook her head out of it.

Why was she so focused on him?

Okay she knew that as a young girl she had always thought of that boy growing up. She knew it was her first crush but eventually she grew out of it, well she thought she had. Kakashi had grown so much but not in a bad way. He had done more for her personally than anyone else had in her entire life. Maybe it was just that, that she owed so much to him that caused her to think about him so much.

At any rate she pulled her thoughts away and went back to the original problem. She opened his dresser and found a shirt of his, she figured that if she washed it the next day he might not mind. She put it on and it was a nice fit, a bit big but it would work. She got into bed and got comfortable, it was a nice bed and she thought she could smell his scent on it. She snuggled against the covers as she thought about just how much her life had changed in just one day. But she had no regrets, looking up at the ceiling she wondered what the next day would bring.

A sudden flash of memory about earlier, about Kakashi pressing his weight on her, his masked lips on her own. She blushed as a hand went to her lips, it had been an accident but still...it had been nice. For a brief moment she allowed herself to think what his lips would feel like without the mask.

That morning Kakashi awoke to a knocking on his door. For a moment he was wondering why he was in the living room but it all came back to him. Kakashi yawed and checked his mask, it was just habit when he slept with it on. Getting up he stretched out, although not as good as his bed, the couch hadn't been all that bad. He put on his pants so at least he wouldn't answer the door in just his boxers. He heard the knock again and wondered who in their right mind would be up. He checked the clock and it was six AM, seriously he had no mission and if this was important there would be more urgency to the knocking.

He opened the door and just like that his morning was ruined.

"Ah there you are Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Gai stood there fully dressed and awake. Gai was a morning person and Kakashi hated him for it, Kakashi liked to sleep in and this wasn't the first time Gai had come over usually with some kind of morning challenge he thought up.

"I heard you were back and wanted to know if you were up for morning exercise. I wanted to prove who is superior and have developed a new course to go through."

Kakashi sighed, sometimes he hated being right. "Not now Gai, I'm busy today."

"Oh? Do you have a mission or something already? I thought you just got back from one," Gai asked wondering what Kakashi could be up to. If Kakashi was getting more missions than Gai thought he would go and ask for some more himself. He and his young team could use all the experience he could get as he planned to have them enter the chunin exams coming up.

"Kakashi?" Hanare asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Both men turned to look at her, she was wearing one of his shirts that was obviously too big for her, it went just below her waist line and Kakashi thought he could see just the hint of her panties under it. He tried not to look, if only because out of respect for her. But then that meant he was looking at the rest of her. The shirt showed her figure and that she had a very attractive body under it, her long hair was slightly messy but Kakashi thought she still looked nice with the bed hair.

She blinked a few times and noticed that there was someone at the door, in the oddest choice of clothing she had ever seen in a ninja.

"Oh sorry for waking you Hanare," Kakashi said to her.

"It's okay, I slept well in your bed, thank you." Hanare told him. Then she suddenly blushed and looked down a bit, "I...I think I'll take a shower and change." She quickly disappeared and Kakashi was wondering what got into her so suddenly.

He turned to Gai who was frozen in his place his jaw trying to work some kind of sounds. Kakashi was wondering what his problem was.

For Gai there was only one thing in his mind, Kakashi had had a woman over last night, she had slept in his bed and that was one of Kakashi's shirts. His mind could only think of one logical conclusion. Kakashi had gotten laid last night by that beauty of a woman. And she was beautiful that much he could see even before she was ready for the morning. For all their rivalry there was one thing that he and Kakashi had always been even on and that was their love lives. They were both very busy men and it was hard to find time for a relationship. Gai had never seen Kakashi with a date and yet here he was with a woman.

The folded out couch didn't even register in his mind and was quickly forgotten.

But he had to ask just to be sure, "W-what is she doing here?"

"Huh? Hanare?" Kakashi asked innocently enough. "She's living here."

"Arrrrahhh!" Gai grabbed his head feeling his world spinning down into the drain. He fell to his knees in defeat. Not only had Kakashi seemed to have gotten a woman before him, but the two of them were living together! When had this happened? Was he so out of touch that he hadn't noticed this? It was a total and utter defeat like none other. Kakashi had a live in girlfriend, was marriage not that far away, a family of Kakashi's own soon after? Gai felt like he was being left in the dust by Kakashi like never before.

"What what the hell is wrong with you?" Kakashi asked him, Gai was even more eccentric than normal. If you could call Gai 'normal' to being with but then in this village normal was overrated.

"Kakashi," Gai said slowly getting up. "You have shown to have great flames of youth to have gained such a beautiful thing in your life. For what you have is the most youthful thing that a man can ever achieve. You have beaten me yet again my rival but this has only enflamed me even more! I will not lose to you in this, that I swear!"

He ran off leaving a very confused Kakashi behind. He just shrugged and closed the door, he had given up trying to figure Gai out years ago and so he just went with the flow. He heard the running water and knew that Hanare was in the shower. He stopped as his mind suddenly got an image of her in the water. The warm water running down the flawless skin of her body, her hands running over her body with soap and reaching down to her...

He shook his head, "I need to cut down on my books." He muttered as his mind had been going down a dangerous path. But then that kiss entered his mind again and he had to pause. Why did he keep thinking about that? It had been an accident nothing more, so why did he keep thinking about her like that?

Hanare felt a bit embarrassed to have been caught in such a state of dress in front of Kakashi and his friend. She looked in the mirror as she looked around. She found a comb but it was a male comb. She sighed, there were a lot of things she needed as she combed her wet hair. She never considered how simple a man's bathroom supplies were. She would need so many things today, plus a few changes of clothing. Her wallet was going to be pretty strained for the next few weeks. After she combed it as well as she could she dressed. She was thankful she thought ahead and brought her civilian clothing with her.

Quickly changing she thought she looked presentable but she would need her own supplies pretty soon. Leaving the bathroom she noticed the smell of coffee and food. Curious she looked into the kitchen to find Kakashi fixing up breakfast. She didn't know why but the thought of him cooking was a surprise.

Sensing her presence he turned to look and gave that closed eye smile of his. "Breakfast should be done soon, I figured since we were already up I might as well get this ready."

"Thanks you," She told him and noticed his look to the shirt in her arms. "Oh, sorry I hope you don't mind I didn't have any sleep wear yet."

"It's okay," He told her honestly.

"I'll wash it later for you," Hanare told him as she planned to do.

"I said it was okay," He smiled at her, "I got plenty of shirts so you can use that as long as you need it."

He really didn't mind, he had plenty of shirts like that although there was that one part of his mind that liked the idea of her wearing that shirt. He put that aside for breakfast as he would shower after since she got there first.

Hanare and Kakashi ate in a friendly silence, she had to admit he was a decent cook as the breakfast was nice. She also noticed that whenever she looked down to eat and then looked up he had already eaten his mask still on. She found it curious why he kept the mask on, was he scared under it? It hadn't felt like it yesterday. She bowed her head hoping the slight blush from remembering their kiss wasn't noticed. She tried to spy him pulling his mask down to eat but he was very quick.

In fact she looked down and then back up and another piece of his meal was already gone, just how fast was he? It became a little game to her to try and see his face but in the end she had lost. They had gone through the entire meal without ever seeing his face. She offered to clean since he cooked and he told her he was going to shower before they left. It didn't take long to clean off the plates and glasses so she looked around the place.

She noticed a book self with various books and some scrolls, although one particular section seemed to be on its own. There was a small row with only a few books filling it up, that was odd so she picked one of the books up.

"Icha Icha?" She wondered out loud never hearing of the book before. Looking at the others they seemed to be a particular series. He must have liked them as they were all on their own, so she turned to a random page to see what it was.

After a few minutes of reading she was wondering about the appeal, the story did seem nice and romantic, there was some action and it seemed like it was written by a ninja as the details of the ninja in the book were too accurate for someone that wasn't.

'_I wonder why he likes the books so...oh...OH!'_ she started blushing as she got to a part that had a male and female character starting to get more intimate. As she read on her face got more and more red as the book was very descriptive. She had never had the chance for an intimate relationship yet, she never considered herself naive and knew the mechanics of sex, but the things that the book went on to describe were more than her imagination had supplied her.

She had been isolated from many people all her life and things like friends and lovers weren't deemed necessary for her.

Her cute face was all red as she was pulled into the scene, she felt her heart racing just reading it, her mouth felt dry and she was wondering why she was feeling so warm at the moment. She couldn't help herself reading more and more.

"Hanare?" Kakashi's voice startled her.

"Kya!" She screamed out slamming the book closed, a part of her cursed for being so obvious and another for losing her place. "Don't scare me like that," she glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry," He chuckled scratching the back of his head. He had to admit she looked kind of cute trying to glare at him. Then he noticed the book she had been reading and her red faced expression. "Ah...those books..."

"S-sorry I was curious," She placed it back in its spot feeling embarrassed at being caught reading that scene.

"Yes...those books are not to everyone's taste," He admitted sheepishly. He was wondering why he felt so self conscious about this, he read his books openly all the time and he didn't care. So why did he suddenly care what she thought of them and his choice in reading material? Perhaps it was time to avoid this subject for the time being and he knew the perfect way to shift focus.

"Well then, maybe we should start on your full tour of the village as well as start on your shopping." He told her.

She was grateful for the change in subject as well. "Yes, please let's go."

They both left the apartment the book and everything about it quickly forgotten for the moment.

**Next up chapter 3: Out on the Town**

**I'm considering some secondary pairings, any thoughts on what they would be? And I know this was fast I'm just fired up about this fic, also if you read please review it.**


	3. Out on the Town

**Please stop asking about Political Alliances 2, I'm not planning on writing the sequel as I've stated in the last chapter and my bio page so there, I've answered it again also Naruto Hatake 2 will be up as soon as I finish off a story so please stop asking. And as always if you read you should leave a review just so I know if the story is going well or not.**

**Love Song**

**Chapter 3: Out on the Town**

In a building new the downtown area of the village, was a small cafe that many ninja of the village liked to go. It was run by a retired ninja so everyone that had a forehead protector was treated with respect and could usually get a decent deal. It was mostly an indoor place, with a bar and stools but had a lot of tables and booths. The outside had a few tables for those better days. All in all it was a nice relaxing place to be when you were between missions, got off one or just had the day off and wanted to be around your colleagues and friends.

In one table sat two such friends, Anko Mitarashi a special jonin that liked to wear her own unique style of ninja mesh under a trench coat. She was happily eating her favourite snack, dango. In fact, to her, whenever she had dango she would be happy.

Across from her sat Kurenai Yuhi, a full jonin that also had her own unique sense of style with her wrap around clothing. The genjutsu mistress was sipping tea as the two caught up.

"So what are the brats like today?" Anko asked in reference to Kurenai's genins.

"They are not brats," Kurenai said sternly. "They are actually performing very well, they work together as a real team and they are coming along. I might actually offer then a chance at the chunin exams this year since they are being held in the village."

"Don't remind me," Anko sighed. "I can't believe I got pulled into being in charge of one of those rounds."

"Have they told you which one yet?"

"No, but it better not be the last part of the exam," Anko said sourly. "I don't want to be a referee for just that, the first or second would be much better. Hell, I'm sure I got a few ideas to put them through. I won't find out until tomorrow which part of the exam I'll be in charge of."

"Well it shouldn't be so bad if you can get the part you want at least," Kurenai said taking a sip.

Anko looked up with a smirk, "Oh hey look, it's that guy you have had a crush on all this time."

"What are you talking about?" Kurenai asked suddenly.

"Oh you know, the tall, dark and handsome jonin that I've seen you hang around with and making eyes at." Anko teased. Truth was she wasn't sure if Kurenai even liked the guy but that didn't mean she couldn't poke fun at her about it. It was just too funny anyway.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Kurenai told her flatly.

"Oh you know, the guy with the slightly rebellious past, girls do like the rebels right?"

"Anko," Kurenai warned.

"Who likes rebels?" Asuma asked as he came over to their table. He had heard a bit of the end of that conversation but he wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"Nothing," Kurenai said quickly.

"Oh you know, we were just talking about how women like-ah!" Anko felt Kurenai's foot kicking her shin. Anko was thankful that she liked to wear shin protectors, that kick had hurt a bit even through it.

"It's nothing," Kurenai said again glaring at Anko.

Asuma just shrugged, whatever it was he doubted that he would want to know. "Anyways have either of you seen Gai yet?"

"No, what's he doing now?" Kurenai asked wondering what he was doing now. With that man you could never tell and if Asuma asked then it most likely had to be something above the usual for him.

"He's been asking out every single woman that he comes across." Asuma told them.

"Are you serious?" Anko asked him wondering if he was just messing with her. "What the hell has gotten in him this time? I mean serious, I know he never does anything normal but why is he bothering to do all of this?"

"I have no idea," Asuma told the younger woman. "I was hoping if he had asked you two he would have explained it at least."

"Well we haven't seen him all day," Kurenai told him.

"Oh crap," Anko muttered seeing their subject just walking in at this moment. "Spoke too soon Kurenai."

Kurenai turned around and locked eyes with the self titled 'Green Beast of Konoha'. She wished she hadn't as Gai quickly ran over to their table looking at Kurenai first.

"Kurenai, please will you-"

"Sorry I'm not interested," Kurenai said as politely as possible.

Gai wasn't dismayed as he quickly turned around to face Anko but didn't even get a word out before the special jonin answered.

"Ask and die," Anko said simply enough. She was very picky about who she dated and in all honesty, Gai wasn't the type she looked for. He was way too hyper all the time, she hated that green body suit and she didn't find him particularly attractive. So she wanted to make it clear in no uncertain terms he had no chance.

"Gai," Asuma said sharply getting the man's attention. "What the hell is going on? You've been asking out women all day from what I hear."

"I cannot lose to my rival that's why!" Gai stated proudly. "He may have gotten a lead but I will show him that I will not be outdone by him."

For a moment all three of them blinked not sure what was going on.

"Can someone please tell me what he's going on about now?" Anko asked confused.

"Gai," Kurenai said calmly. "Will you tell us what it is that's going on? Since you said 'rival' I take it this is to do with Kakashi?"

"Yes," Gai told her calming down a bit. "I found out that Kakashi not only has a girlfriend but they are in fact living together."

Dead silence followed by three separate reactions. First was a slight clatter as Anko's dango fell back onto her plate, her grip lost on it as her mouth opened in shock. Kurenai had the misfortune to be sipping her tea, and nearly choked on it. Asuma had been about to lit a cigarette but when his jaw dropped it fell to the floor.

"Are you serious?" Anko blurted out first.

"I saw her myself this morning," Gai told them.

"Are you sure you're not mistaking things?" Kurenai asked feeling better to talk.

"She was wearing nothing but his shirt and had been sleeping in his bed," Gai explained to them what he saw that morning. "I asked Kakashi and he even said they were living together."

"Holy crap," Anko sat down in her seat. "Wow, who would have thought that he would but down his books long enough to date let alone find a girl. Oh she must have seen The Face!" Anko perked up at that. The Face was one of the most guarded secret in their village, the face of Kakashi Hatake. No one could remember what he looked like without it and there were vague reports of what he might look like.

"I mean if they slept together she would have seen it," Anko went on although she thought of something. "Unless he keeps in on during sex, kind of kinky but not as fun I bet."

"Please Anko-chan, the youthful shouldn't talk about such things in public!" Gai told her.

Anko scowled a bit at him, "Okay first, you're only a few years older than me and I've told you not to call me that. Secondly, I'm old enough to say whatever I want."

"Anyways," Asuma decided to steer the conversation back, in case Gai got Anko railed up. "Who is this girl, another ninja?"

"I'm not sure," Gai paused for a moment, he hadn't actually thought about that. "I don't remember her face but her name was...uh...Hare?"

"Hare?" The others echoed.

"What is she a rabbit?" Anko joked.

"I think Gai just doesn't remember it right," Asuma stated simply as he knew that sometimes Gai had trouble with people's names when they were new. "Still now I have to wonder who this mystery woman is."

"Then I say we go and find out," Anko said standing up. "I want to see this woman that Kakashi is dating."

**-Elsewhere in the Village-**

Sakura was walking through the village mainly she was just killing time because Kakashi said they wouldn't have any training until the afternoon. She didn't mind, after all they all knew that their sensei was going to be showing Hanare around and helping her out for the morning. Although it was a little boring with just herself and Sasuke was off training by himself again until they were supposed to show up.

So she went out to help with the shopping for her mother while her parents were busy at the shop they owned and ran. She was had just finished with that and now had to figure out what to do with the rest of the morning.

"Hey Forehead."

Sakura felt a vein throb, there was only one person that called her that as she looked over her shoulder to see Ino and her teammates.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura asked back.

Ino's eyes squinted for a slight moment, the name having a reaction but Ino put set that aside, for now. She walked up to Sakura wondering about yesterday and if what she had heard had been true. "So, was I right? Was your sensei actually on a date yesterday?"

Now that both girls were into the realm of 'girl talk' any and all hostilities were put on hold, as was stated in the girl code.

Sakura's face lit up at that, "Yeah he was," She said excitedly. "And you'll never guess what, she was actually a ninja from another village."

"No way!" Ino was getting into this. "From what village?"

"It was Lock and she was caught as a spy too," Sakura told her rival. "We went on a mission to give her back since one of ours was taken." She explained the whole scene of having to return Hanare and how when she and her team caught up at the cliff, Hanare had chosen to join the leaf.

Ino let out a girly squeal, "Oh my god that is just so romantic!"

"I know," Sakura beamed. "She's now a member of the leaf and they can now be together. She's even living with him now!"

"Oh my god that is fast!" Ino was shocked by it but intrigued.

"Man do we have to be here for this?" Shikamaru asked bored long ago with this. "When Ino dragged us to this I thought it might be more interesting."

"Well it kind of is," Choji said to his best friend. "I mean this is the first time one of our senseis have been seen dating someone. We don't know much about Asuma-sensei after all."

"Yeah he's right," Ino looked to Shikamaru her hands on her hips. "I mean what if Asuma-sensei was dating someone wouldn't you like to know about it?"

"Not really," The Nara boy shrugged looking even more bored. "It's not my business and besides if there is anything I learned from my parents marriage, is that relationships are too troublesome to get into."

"I feel really bad for the woman that marries you one day," Ino said angrily at him.

"Not like I'm looking for one anytime soon you know," Shikamaru said back to her. All he wanted out of life was to have a mediocre job as a ninja, preferably with not too little work but not too much, with enough time to just lie on the ground and look at the clouds. Then he would go home to his wife that wouldn't be too pretty just someone average looking was enough for him. An average life with no responsibilities, expectations or trouble, that's all he wanted out of life.

"Anyways," Sakura said pulling the conversation back, "He told us yesterday that training would be in the afternoon since he was supposed to be helping her shop for things."

"Oh I have got to see this," Ino grinned with glee.

"Well count us out," Shikamaru told them leaving the two girls alone. "Come on man, we got other things we could be doing."

"Yeah, we'll see you later Ino," Choji told his female teammate.

**-Kakashi and Hanare-**

For the two ninja it had been a productive morning, Hanare was enjoying being shown a few shops and already had the basics covered. She still needed a few new sets of clothing but those would be last, she was just thankful that Kakashi took her around. It would have taken her a lot longer to get everything settled.

"Thanks again for doing all of this," Hanare told him.

"It's nothing," Kakashi told her.

"But it's not," She insisted. "You've let me have a place to stay and have helped me so much, I feel I could spend a lifetime not being to repay you for everything that you've done for me. Plus you're also helping me with the shopping too."

Kakashi was currently holding a bag of her purchases. He didn't mind and he knew she would need the free hand for the clothing later. He just chuckled at it, "Don't worry about it, besides you're now a member of the village as we look out for each other. If there is one thing that the Leaf Village does is that we are supposed to work together and be there for each other."

Hanare liked that, it was a lot better than her life with the Lock Village. She smiled as she came up with an idea. "You know for a thank you, I think I'll cook tonight."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked her intrigued. Sure he knew how to cook but it was pretty basic stuff, you could live off it and there were a few things he could do really well, but he also couldn't remember the last time anyone cooked for him.

She nodded, "Yes, I once had to infiltrate another village as a cook so I was taught many dishes."

"Just how many jobs have you had to learn?" Kakashi asked. "I know about the singer and now a cook, so what else?"

Hanare thought about it, "I've been trained to pass as those, as a seamstress, an accountant, a waitress, a dancer to name some of what I've done."

"Dancer?" Kakashi asked thinking of the more erotic kind.

Hanare didn't think that way as she just nodded, "Yes both as a professional and the type you might find in street performers."

"Ah," Kakashi suddenly had an image of her in loose and colourful clothing, maybe along flowing shirt as she danced. He quickly pushed that image aside as he felt himself heating up at the mental image. Now was not the time to fantasize about her like that.

Hanare stopped at a shop to look at the dress in a window it was a very nice long shirt with a matching top that tied off at the side, having a V-neck like design and with no sleeves.

"See something you like?" Kakashi joked as she nodded sheepishly.

Little did they know that they had been followed for a while now. Down the street were the adult ninja Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai. Across the street hiding in an alleyway were Ino and Sakura both groups having found the shopping pair.

"I'm seeing it and yet I don't believe it," Asuma said as their group was trying to look like a normal group of friends just walking about. Asuma had to admit, the girl with him was a beauty. "So...That's her huh?"

Kurenai caste him a look but quickly turned away to look at the woman, she was young and very good looking even with no makeup on. She had this plain and yet youthful beauty about her.

"Okay, Kurenai if you put us under a genjustu I'm going to be pissed," Anko looked at her friend.

"I didn't."

"Okay then, so Kakashi Hatake now has a girlfriend," Anko stated still finding it hard to believe. "I think I have now seen almost everything in life. Is he even going shopping with her?"

"It is a little bizarre," Asuma stated knowing Kakashi professionally for years and never remember him in a relationship. Sure there might have been the odd women here or there but things like that happened in their busy lives. Sometimes it was hard to find time for a relationship, usually it led to dating other ninja as civilians couldn't understand some of the things a ninja had to face. Then if you dated another ninja it too could cause problems, either professionally or personally.

The thing is, he never once saw Kakashi actually out on a date and she was smiling a lot too so she was enjoying herself.

"My eternal rival," Gai was on the verge of a waterfall of 'man tears' looking at the scene. "You're youthful display is moving."

"Okay I feel a bit bad spying on this," Kurenai stated looking at the scene. "They seem happy and I feel like we're doing something we shouldn't."

"But that's all the fun," Anko whined. "I mean we should at least see where this leads to right?"

"I don't think so," Kurenai stated flatly.

"Yeah I'm with Kurenai," Asuma told them. "We've seen them and have confirmed that Gai wasn't mistaken."

"Aren't you curious about who she is?" Anko asked them hoping they would take the bait.

"You can find out later," Kurenai stated as she made her way to her training grounds. "If I don't leave now I'll be late to meet my students and for the rest of you I think you should do the same. We do have work to do and we have plenty of time about this. Besides we should at least give them their privacy don't you think?"

"She's right," Asuma stated getting a cigarette out, "I got my own team to get too soon as well and I've seen enough. Besides spying on fellow ninja isn't very 'youthful' right Gai?"

"You are right my friend," Gai sighed as he straightened up. "Besides, I need to continue on with my own quest to catch up with my rival."

"Good luck with that," Anko said flatly as she watched him go off. She sighed as the only one left it just wasn't as fun. Well she had her own things to do but she put this off for future fun to have. Watching the two she had to admit, this was going to be some fun times until this got old. If there was anything that got around the village faster than news it was gossip. She walked off now going back to thinking on what she was going to do for her part in the exams coming up.

While the adults were leaving Ino and Sakura were still following the two.

"Oh my god is he buying her clothing now?" Ino asked although she could see just as well as Sakura could.

"Looks like it," Sakura grinned.

They had been watching the 'second date' and so far it looked very nice. Kakashi had actually taken her shopping and was even carrying some of her purchases. Although Sakura had wondered about their teacher for awhile now, after all he read those books in public all the time, giggling while reading it too at times. Then there was his laid back attitude and without a care in the world posture, constantly late and she didn't even know what he looked like under that mask.

Yet to her surprise he was being a total gentleman for this date, there was a whole side of her sensei that she had never seen before and the hopeless romantic in her couldn't help but squeal at the sight of it all. It was a text book date that was going very well.

"Oh this is getting good," Ino grinned at them. _'Why can't I get Sasuke-kun to take me out like this?'_

"I never knew that Kakashi-sensei was so good with women," Sakura stated watching them go into the store. The two moved across the street while they watched them through the store window. "I can't wait to see what they do next."

"It's nice to see someone having a successful love life," Ino remarked to herself and noticed that Sakura heard it too. So Ino stood up straight, "That is until I get Sasuke-kun to fall for me that is."

"Yeah right! He's mine and you know it Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouted out at her.

"Like he would go out with someone with such a big forehead!"

"Better than someone who's always so loud and eats like a pig!"

"I do not eat like a pig, you take that back!"

And now the familiar fighting between the two started out as the couple inside were quickly forgotten about. Meanwhile back into the store the two ninja were currently still doing some light clothing shopping.

"Kakashi, do you hear something?" Hanare asked looking at a shirt thinking of getting.

"Oh I wouldn't worry," Kakashi stated his back to the store window. "You'll most likely hear strange things all the time, this is a lively place and all kinds of things will happen. " Kakashi glanced out the window seeing Sakura and Ino fighting across the street. He had no idea why those two or the other four had been following him for the past little while but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Kakashi thought he might have to up Sakura's training in evading and talk to Asuma about Ino's. Those two had been pretty obvious. At least the adults he hadn't noticed they were following him until a few minutes. Then again they had Gai in their party and if there was one weakness Gai had, it was that the man couldn't really do anything low key even if he wanted to.

So what was all the focus about? He really couldn't understand why the sudden fascination was on him or was it because of Hanare? Sure he could see some of it because of her, she was new and given her past as a ninja of another village, yeah he could see why some would be interested even concerned.

"Oh this looks nice," Hanare's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Kakashi froze for a moment she was in a long white sundress, it was held up by shoulder straps and have a nice green trim to it that went well with the dress. It had an open back and as she did a twirl in it Kakashi just stood there transfixed.

"What do you think? Does this look good?" Hanare asked hoping for a second opinion as she looked in a full length mirror.

Kakashi blinked before his brain could find the words, "Uh...yeah it looks really nice on you."

She beamed at him as she went to change and get it ready, it would be nice to have a nice dress to wear on her days off if she needed it.

Kakashi could only stare as he watched her vanish into the changing room as the elderly woman that ran the story watched from her counter. "You have a nice young woman there."

Kakashi nodded, "I think she will fit in well to the village."

"Oh new to the village eh?" The old woman asked with a grin. "You youngsters today, how long have you two been together?"

Kakashi wondered how she knew that he was putting Hanare up until she found her own place. Then again people did love to talk, "a couple of days, although we did meet each other as children years ago apparently."

"Oh my that sounds lovely," The old shop owner smiled thinking the two were childhood friends that had become something more. It was a lovely thought that she decided to cut them a slight deal and knock a little off the total price. After all she had met her husband as a child and it was also lovely to watch young couples together. The two just seemed so at ease with each other it was plain to her that they had to have known each other for years.

Kakashi saw the strange look the old woman was giving him and shrugged it off, what was it that was making everyone act so strange lately?

**Next up chapter 4: Life as a Leaf Ninja**

**And seasons greetings to all.**


	4. Life as a Leaf Ninja

**Love Song**

**Chapter 4: Life as a Leaf Ninja**

Hanare looked at herself in the mirror, after the shopping trip and lunch with Kakashi they had went their separate ways. He had gone off to meet his students while she had to put everything away. It took some time to make a place for her clothing in Kakashi's closet and dresser. Thankfully there was a good amount of room to work with. After she had gone to the Hokage's tower to finish registering herself as a Leaf ninja, given her new headband and had gotten a few pairs of her new uniform.

It was the same style as Kakashi's only not as baggy in some places like his uniform. Hers was pretty close to her body kind of like her old one only with the deep blue in color. Hanare had kept her ninja mesh from her old uniform was hidden under her current clothing. It would be nice to have the extra protection even if it was just a bit. Thanks to her status as a special jonin, she was given the vest that Konoha ninja wore. It wasn't as slim as her old one but with the extra bulk did come added protection and the pockets on the front were handy. Now she just needed to figure out what to place in them. She needed to get some more gear but that could come later. She did place her pouches on the belt and thigh holder just right. Hanare finished it off by adjusting the small blade she liked to wear at the small of her back and place her new headband on.

Looking at herself in the mirror in Kakashi's living room she turned around a bit. It was a bit different but she found that she liked it. Although it would take time to get used to the combat vest, thankfully whoever designed it had to have been a ninja them self as it moved well with her. She had placed her long green hair in a ponytail, it felt nice on her body and although she wasn't one to be vain, she thought she looked nice.

She heard the front door open and guessed that Kakashi was back. She walked into the living room area as she saw him holding a bundle of clothing as well as her musical instrument that she had came with in the guise as the musician. She had forgotten about that and by the looks he was carrying her old clothing with it as well. That would help her from having to buy a new set if she needed to pass herself off as a musician again.

Kakashi looked up at her as he smiled at the sight of her, "Well now you look like a Konoha ninja."

"I think I'm starting to feel like one," She told him as she looked at what he was carrying. "You went to get that?"

He looked down and nodded, "I came to me that you might not have gotten this back yet and after I was done with my team I thought to check. I figured you might want this stuff back anyway."

She smiled at his generosity as she took them, "I do, thank you for thinking about it. I was so busy getting my new uniform and filling out all the paperwork to fully register I had forgotten about them." She ran her hands over the dress as memories of the first time she got it came to mind.

She had just finished her musical training when she was being taught how to act like a traveling musician, how to act, how to move and most importantly how to work the crowd. A musician was the center of attention, someone that could grab hold of a group of people and captivate them. The dress had been wonderful when she got it, Hanare had thought it very pretty and it felt wonderful to her.

She placed it on the couch as she looked over her instrument, she tested out the strings a bit worried that it might not have been taken care of when she was gone. But the notes sounds well and there were no marks or damage that she could see. She tested out a bit of a song she loved and the sounds came out perfectly.

Hanare suddenly was very aware of Kakashi watching her and felt a bit self conscious, it was odd she knew. She had played in front of many people but that was different. When she took on a role she tried to become someone else. As the Musician persona she was could feel so free, like the world was her home and she went wherever the wind blew. Maybe that was one of the reasons it was her favorite disguise, it was also a way for her to hide from her own life.

"Don't stop on my account," Kakashi grinned as he sat down in a chair across from her. "I'm curious about what you like to play."

Hanare felt a small blush but smiled anyway, she had never really played for just one person before. The only time she had played while not on a mission was in practice. She used to love playing outside and watching the clouds go by, feeling like the music was making her fly among the sky.

She sat down on the couch as she slowly started up again as Kakashi watched and listened.

To Kakashi the music was gentle at first, the musical tones almost flying from the instrument. Then she started singing and he had never heard her sing, but was amazed by it. Her voice was amazing, it was so soft and yet powerful that drew you in.

"I had lost my way during my journey," Hanare started. "My soul was wondering while I stood still. But right now, I'm walking to a distant place. That's right, ever since I met you on this road"

The song slightly picked up a little now. "The travellers witnessed the song, the forbidden song, and I became attached to it as I heard it alone with you~."

Now the song was getting more intense as Hanare was putting more and more of her own feelings into the song. "If the world I saw in my dreams exists somewhere, let's go search for it, beyond the winds. Whether it's a freezing dawn, a dry midday, a shivering night, or the ends of the earth, let's go see it."

She ended her song and looked to Kakashi it took a moment for the masked man to snap out of it. He knew that Hanare had trained to play and sing but she actually had very good natural talent. She had such a beautiful voice that he found himself wanting to hear more. He didn't know much about music but that had been amazing. She smiled at her as he thought about what to say to her.

"I think you'll fit in very well if you sing like that among the village, I'm sure you'll have plenty of people asking for you to sing."

She smiled as she gave a small bow of her head. "Thank you, I really enjoy singing and playing."

"Oh really?" he really didn't know much about her, in fact he was learning something new every day. Since they were living together for who knew how long, he might as well get to know this girl.

"I would practice all the time outside, I loved doing it on sunny days with the clouds as I played and sang my mind would picture what a home would look like. I would even do it while walking from place to place on the long lonely journeys through other countries."

"My mind would run free and I could be anywhere and all the things I wanted in life I could have. That song just now was my favorite."

"Why is that?" He asked honestly.

She blushed as she wasn't sure what to say, in all honesty, the song reminded her of her life and the day she met him but she couldn't bring herself to say that to his face. So she made up something else, she was good at that, a professional spy had to be quick on her feet and even prepare lies in advance that seemed like the truth.

"It was the first song I learned to play so I know it like the back of my hand," this was true it was the first real song she learned by heart. Thankfully the perfect lies were the ones when you mixed in a bit of truth. Sometimes a person could tell a lie and a truth so mixing them caused it to become hard to tell where the lie started and the truth ended. She didn't like lying to him but she couldn't tell him how it reminded her of the day that she met a certain young boy that shaped her whole life.

"Well it's a nice song and you do it well," He smiled at her.

Hanare felt her cheeks burn, she always felt happy when people enjoyed the songs. Sometimes she wondered that if she had never become a ninja she would have become a musician.

"So did you get any assignments while getting the new uniform?" Kakashi asked having a feeling he would know what she would be tasked with.

"Oh yes," Hanare thought back to it. "Tomorrow I start with a patrol around the area, to get a better lay of the land I was told, I would also be put onto watch duty long the walls as well as maybe duty at the main gate with a partner."

Kakashi nodded, he had figured as much, they were pretty much grade C missions for the village, usually put to chunins but the real reason was to help evaluate her.

Hanare played with the instrument a bit, "I know that it will take time before I'm trusted with a more important mission but I understand. I was originally from another village, it wouldn't make sense to just trust a new ninja, especially one that is a professional spy."

Kakashi wasn't surprised that she noticed it as well.

"But I don't mind," She smiled up at him, "I have the rest of my life to prove myself to my home. Plus it will let me get to know more people that I will work with."

Kakashi was happy to hear that she was okay with this, "Well you'll most likely also be asked to test your skills so you can show what you can do at some point. Also you'll have an ANBU shadowing you for awhile."

Hanare looked at him as he cast a quick glance out the window to his right. She didn't turn her head but slowly moved her eye slightly towards it. She wasn't sure but she was sure she caught movement in a tree across from them. That was impressive that he had already seen that person, she figured that she would have a shadow but he had actually picked it out without looking like he was trying. She had heard of the stories of 'Sharingan' Kakashi, although she hadn't known it was the same person she had met. Now she saw a bit more as to why he was considered a great ninja.

"Well at any rate," Kakashi got up at that moment. "Might as well start dinner."

"Oh that's right," Hanare suddenly stood up as she placed the instrument gently against an empty place against a wall. She unzipped the front of her new jacket as she placed it next to it. "I was going to make us dinner, I better get started then."

"Oh that's right, you did say that," Kakashi thought about it. "You sure? I don't mind cooking."

Hanare shook her head, "You did breakfast so it's only fair that I repay some of the generosity that you've shown me."

Kakashi smiled as he went to put his own stuff away. He had to admit, things felt a lot different with her living here now. Usually things were so quiet around here, but he could hear her starting to cook something in the little kitchen area and he couldn't help but smile. From the doorway he couldn't help but watch her as she hummed and started to work. It was strange seeing someone making a meal in his kitchen but yet, he enjoyed it. He couldn't remember the last time anyone cooked for him.

He wasn't a bad cook himself, living on his own for most of his life he had learned pretty fast if he wanted to eat well. Restaurants didn't count either, he couldn't even remember if his father had ever done it. Kakashi couldn't even remember the face of his mother anymore, she had died when he was so young that the only memories were some old pictures his father kept. Even now he wasn't sure what happened to those pictures, a lot of his father's stuff was most likely still in storage somewhere.

For so long he had been alone, not totally by choice, it was just that fate always seemed to take away those precious to him. First was a mother he didn't remember, a father who had taken his own life, one teammate that had died, another that had disappeared while on a mission who was presumed dead, his sensei...the list was a very painful one.

So Kakashi had basically learned to live with being alone, sure he made friends but when he came home to his empty apartment there was no hiding from the emptiness he felt at times. He had learned to live with it for so long it had basically become natural for him. But with Hanare things seemed different, the place felt more alive. It was kind of fun coming home to someone there, it actually was something to look forward to.

Usually when he got home he would read for a bit, maybe watch something or just catch up on any work he needed. Mainly filling out paperwork on missions he just never gotten around to it, sometimes he wouldn't even go home until later. After he was finished with his team he would train by himself to keep his skills sharp, again read, spend some time at the memorial stone. Coming home was just something he did when he had nothing left to do for the day.

Now it was different and he kind of liked it.

Hanare hummed to herself as she started preparing the meal. She had never cooked for anyone like this before. She had trained to pretend to be a chef, so she had cooked and had her teachers taste it, served food when she had been a chef in Suna once. But this was something different, this was her cooking for just herself and Kakashi. It was more…special.

Hanare's life had been a very lonely one, all the time she was out on missions seeing people together, it made a slight pain in her chest, this empty feeling that she was missing out on life. As far back as she could remember, she had been raised away from the village, never knowing family or even friends. Her teachers were strict but fair, but they weren't friendly to her. She couldn't remember anyone smiling at her unless it was something she preformed well during training.

Back in her old home, she had only one room to herself and would only leave to train or go out on missions. That was all her life had, nothing but the mission. Yes she was a true ninja in that way but it was an empty life. Being here now, she felt like you could be a ninja and still have a life of your own. Every day she felt more at home here and the empty spot in her chest was slowly being filled.

She couldn't remember being so happy, even just cooking at this moment made her feel happy because she wasn't cooking as a cover, for training, for praise, she was cooking for someone important to her. Someone who she felt was the closest thing to a friend she had ever had in her life. She just hoped that he would like it, Hanare also wondered if she would see his face or not tonight.

As it turned out, she was half right. Kakashi loved her cooking, he was impressed as he had no idea that she was so skilled in it. She even used the spices he had in ways he never considered before. He was tempted to use his sharingan to copy her cooking skills, he would miss this when she found her own place. And of course she didn't see his face, Hanare soon found that Kakashi was a master at keeping his face hidden. She wasn't going to give up on that though, she could learn to be patient and besides it was kind of fun.

And so things went on like that. They would get up, Kakashi would make breakfast, they would leave for work (or in Kakashi's case waste some time before showing up late for work), Hanare did some light patrolling or guard duty. She noticed that a few people were weary of her but everyone was very warm and kind too. She felt that she could fit right in with this village some day soon.

She did meet a few interesting new people such as an older man named Genma who for some reason kept a senbon needle in his mouth, she was afraid one day he was going to hurt himself like that. The duo of Izumo and Kotetsu who she met while helping guarding the gate were very informative about the village as well.

For the next two weeks they lived like this, sometimes Hanare would get home late from a long patrol or even had to spent a day or two away. Kakashi would use this time to retake his bed of course. She was used to being away on missions like this as well but she always felt a deep sense of joy when she returned home to the village. It was just so nice to have a real home she could always return to. Then there were times when Kakashi got back to the apartment late or when his genin team had to leave the village for a couple of days for a D rank mission as well.

She would usually see them off when they left the village. Hanare was quickly learning to love his genins, they were fun to watch. In fact a couple of times while on the wall she would see them painting a fence or trying to catch a cat of all things. She would smile and laugh to herself at the antics of Naruto and the team interactions. That was something she had never had growing up. She could see the bond growing there and it made her smile. Even if a small part of her was sad that she had never had friendships like that growing up.

When they were gone and she had the place to herself she did admit that it felt a bit too much like her old home at times. Just the emptiness of just herself there was a reminder of times she was soon wanting to forget. So she would play her music to pass the time and even look out the window if it was a cloudy day thinking of Kakashi and when he would return.

Sometimes, just sometimes when she knew he would be arriving late, she would break open one of those books she had been caught reading. This time from the start and going through the first book, she didn't know why she kept reading but she could tell that whoever wrote it was trying to convey their feelings into the book. Although some of those feelings obviously came from a very perverted mind. She would get to these scenes and sometimes would need to take a break from them. Although not naïve, she had never experienced something so…intense, in real life.

She had to take breaks and allow her flushed face and body time to cool down. She was starting to see the appeal of such reading material.

One day when Kakashi was away, she didn't feel like being stuck inside on such a beautiful day. So while in civilian clothing, she took her favourite instrument and decided to go play it in the park. Now this was an amazing place for Hanare. So full of life and filled with so many people, it was a beautiful area in the village were couples went, some who liked to enjoy the day and laze around or just children playing.

She loved the park so much.

She took a spot by a bench and starting to play as she looked up at the sky, she was just testing it out at first but soon got into her songs. Sometimes she would close her eyes and the images of her mind seemed to transfer into her fingers. It was almost like she was painting with her music and she loved the way her notes flew into the air. She noticed that she was soon getting a bit of people noticing her, she didn't mind she was used to people watching her.

Then she started to sing with her music and soon others started to notice it as well. Little children stopped playing as they saw the unfamiliar pretty lady singing and playing. A few actually sat down around her enjoying the songs. A few of the adults also started to pay attention and smiled at the happy songs she was singing and playing.

Hanare always enjoyed making others smile, she was never sure why but seeing little faces light up when she started playing a new song fulfilled her in a way that few things did. Eventually though her voice needed a rest much to the disappointment of the children. She promised that she would play again as the kids went off to play some more. She found a fountain to get a drink and decided to take a spot on the grass and just watched the clouds roll by.

Soon it was time to return home but she felt happy, today had been a good day for her.

To her surprise she found Kakashi there reading one of his books on the couch.

"I thought you were supposed to be on a two day mission to a farmer's village not far from here?" Hanare stated happy to see him home.

"Oh we were but we finished a bit more quickly. Having a genin that can use lots of shadow clones can be helpful, when he's being calm and thinks things through that is," Kakashi chuckled as he looked up from his book to answer her. He had gotten a bit more comfortable with reading them in front of her in the past few weeks. Mainly because he was sure that she was reading them while he was away. She thought she was being clever but Kakashi knew when his precious books were touched.

Not that he minded, if she liked them it would give him someone to talk about them with so he let it go.

Hanare giggled at his replay, "He would have so much more potential if he wasn't so quick to jump into things without looking."

"Yes I would work on that but I'm not sure how to get him to sit still long enough to listen," Kakashi chuckled himself. Although he liked his team (despite the first comment he made to them on their first day) he had high hopes for Naruto. After all, he never told Hanare what he knew about Naruto, he couldn't really, but he was glad that he was put on Naruto's team. He just hoped to get the boy to listen to instructions and to calm down. If he could learn to do that, then Naruto's progress would start to take off, the boy had so much raw potential.

Although that wasn't the only problems he was struggling with, Sakura had self confident issues at times and had only done the minimum work in the academy. He was trying to fill in her physical holes within her but she really needed something to show her that she needed to train more seriously. Sasuke, well that was obvious to anyone with even a slight understanding of the village's history of a few years ago. Sasuke was very motivated and focused but maybe a bit too much. The boy just reminded Kakashi too much of how he himself used to be at one time.

They all needed something to solidify them not only as a team but as individuals. They needed to gain some real experiences, the Wave mission had built on that but they needed something more, something to open their eyes to what they would face in the near future.

"Kakashi?" Hanare asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You were in deep thought again." Hanare told him sitting down. "Your genin team again?" She had noticed that at times he would go into deep thinking, although it looked like he was reading she had learned to notice the difference. The book was just another 'mask' he used to hide what he was really doing at times.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"It must be hard being a teacher to a genin team."

Kakashi sighed, "I'll admit it is a bit harder than I thought, then again this is my first time teaching anyway. Put me in a mission with trained ninja and I can do anything but with genins who have no experience in being a real ninja…it's just harder as I have to shape them for their future. If I don't do a good enough job…"

He trailed off as Hanare knew all too well the kinds of fate a ninja could land in. She looked up and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm sure you'll do fine and I can tell that you worry about them, even if you don't show it."

Kakashi smiled and was thankful, it was nice having someone around he felt that he could talk to. He could talk to others like Asuma but it felt a bit awkward for him. With Hanare it was different, maybe because he had gotten to know her better or maybe it was her warm and open personality. Well whatever the case he enjoyed having her living here.

Thinking back to that day on the cliff, he was thankful that Naruto and the others had shown up when they had. He knew that he would have let her go and she would have disappeared, most likely never to have been seen again. He watched as Hanare got up and went to start dinner for them.

He sat there hearing the soft singing as was her habit in the kitchen and he just sat there and listened. It was soothing and warm and for the life of him Kakashi for that moment, he felt content with his life for the first time in a long time.

**Next up Chapter 5: Friendships**

**The song in this is from the opening of the first season of Spice and Wolf, I don't own this song nor do I make a profit from it either. So if you want an idea of the song you can easily see it on youtube. Trust me it's a really nice song and I felt it could capture the feelings of Hanare perfectly.**


	5. Friendships

**Love Song**

**Chapter 5: Friendships**

At the North Gate, we find Izumo and his partner Kotetsu already long into their duty as watching over this entrance. Sometimes it was busy when there was a trade boom, or with a heavy mission schedule so they saw many of their fellow ninja come and go. Although they often wished they could go out on more missions. It just seemed that their careers had hit a bit of a rut, either doing this or working at the Hokage tower. They wanted to show their stuff and their dream was to attain the rank of jonin together, having been best friends since their youth.

Kotetsu tried not to yawn as he readjusted the bandage he wore on his face slightly. He noticed a figure walking towards them. "Hey looks like Genma is back."

"Oh really?" Izumo looked and saw him. They liked the older ninja as he was someone they usually hung out with. "Hey how was it?"

Genma sighed, "It was just a delivery mission, honestly with the chunin exams coming up everything slows down a bit."

"Well it is being set up here this time so everyone is gearing up for it," Izumo shrugged. "We got asked to help with the first part of the exam so that will be nice."

"Yeah I'm listed as a substitute for the final round," Genma shrugged. "Don't see the point really but oh well, so…where's that new beauty?"

"Not here today," Both men sighed in slight depression.

Genma only laughed at their matching reactions, "too bad then. I have to say that new girl is very easy on the eyes."

"No kidding," Izumo stated thinking of Hanare. She had only been assigned a few times but it was easy to fall for the girl. She was so pretty and then there was that nice and friendly aura she gave off.

"Too bad I just found out she's taken," Genma sighed.

"What!" Both men jumped up out of their chairs.

"Yeah I know, I nearly thought they were joking when I heard about it," Genma was being serious at the moment. "Well you might have heard how she was originally a ninja from another village right? Well turns out she's already dating a guy here, hell; I heard they were living together."

"Already?" Kotetsu whined.

"Who is it?" Izumo wasn't sure if he wanted to challenge the guy or wish the bastard good fortune.

"Kakashi Hatake," Genma could see their jaws drop, he had a similar reaction. He just wished he hadn't lost the senbon when he fell, those things were not cheap. "I know, man when I heard it I thought it was a joke on me but I so far heard others talking about it. In fact, I think it's quickly becoming one of the most gossiped things in the village."

"Man Kakashi huh…" Izumo slumped down with a sigh, "We got no chance against him."

"The man is practically a legend, no wonder he gets the girl," Kotetsu followed suit of his friend.

Both had to admit that Kakashi's name was one of the short list of people that you might call living legends. Kakashi's list of accomplishments was longer than most ninja's careers, how do you top a man like that? For them, a pair of chunins, that have only seen some action, their list of accomplishments and skills were nowhere near his. It was a bit intimidating actually when they thought about it.

"So what are the rumours anyway?" Izumo asked curious.

"Let's see," Genma looked up as he tried to remember it all. "I've heard that he brought her back to the village, that it was some kind of romance between them and she gave up her village to be with him. That they go shopping together and other things that couples do. People swear they've seen them on dates. The last guy that tried to touch her he used his sharingan and did something to the guy's mind. There are plans for marriage, and a bunch of other things."

"How much it true…well you know how rumours go, sometimes it'd never even close. But they are living together, got that from Asuma himself who heard it from Gai, who actually saw her in his apartment wearing his shirt and not much else from what Gai said."

"Aw man," Izumo sighed, "I was really hoping she was single, I heard her play in the park once."

"She really does that?" Genma had heard that too but figured that was one of the things that weren't true, mainly because it sounded too good to be true.

"Oh yeah and she's really good too," Izumo had just stood there watching and listening to her songs. He doubted she noticed him there with so many others listening in but it had been a very good performance.

"Well look who is it," Genma raised an eyebrow seeing none other than Hanare herself walking towards them. She was in simple civilian clothing of a long dress with a pale long sleeve top, she also seemed to be carrying a bag of something.

"She's not working here today," Izumo stated thinking about it, especially since she wasn't dressed for work.

"Hello," Hanare said to them as she smiled. "Can you two tell me if Team 7 has returned? They've been off since yesterday for a mission and Kakashi told me they might be returning near noon."

"Uh...no they haven't," Kotetsu told her looking over the log just in case. "Are you here to meet them?"

Hanare nodded, "Yes, I have the day off and I thought it would be nice if they had a nice meal for lunch when they got back." She showed the bag to illustrate it. "So I made a few bento lunches for them."

To all three men they had the same thought running through their heads, she had made Kakashi a bento. Sure it was for the genins too but the fact that she had done this sent a major message. It was usually when a girl liked a boy when she made a bento for them. It was the things couples did so if there were any lingering doubts they were gone at this point.

Hanare decided to stick with them to wait around for Team 7 for a bit. They talked and even though they knew they had no chance, it was still nice to talk to the young woman. Not much time later was when Team 7 showed up to the gate.

"Why can't we get more missions that aren't D rank Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto complained.

"The last time we did that it jumped to an A rank and a few of us nearly died," Kakashi told him lazily.

"Well...that can't happen another time can it?" The young blonde asked.

Kakashi wasn't sure to answer that, for some reason he felt that this team's luck was very strange and he wouldn't bet money on any missions going smoothly, even the D rank missions didn't always go smoothly, at least it wasn't boring.

"Huh, isn't that Hanare-san?" Sakura asked seeing the people at the North Gate guard post. They all looked and were surprised to see her there.

"Hey Hanare!" Naruto yelled out waving happily to the woman. She waved back gently as Team 7 got to them.

"This is a surprise," Kakashi stated as they meet up. "I thought you had the day off?"

"I do but I felt a bit bored and thought I'd make lunch for you all when you got back," Hanare told him honestly.

"Really? That's great! Is there any ramen in there?" Naruto asked all hyped up for a meal. It had been a long day and he was getting hungry.

A fist to the head from Sakura caused the boy to fall face down onto the ground. "Naruto! Control yourself, that's rude to Hanare-san!" She turned to bow to Hanare. "Sorry, you know how he gets worked up."

Hanare just smiled she had gotten used to the team's little quirks. Kakashi thought that any report could wait for until after lunch, besides he had grown fond of her cooking and he was hungry. So Team 7 along with Hanare left to look for a good place for a lunch, leaving the three other ninja at the gate watching the small group leave.

"Man...hate to see her go but love to see her leave," Genma remarked under his breath.

"Careful, I wouldn't want to deal with a jealous Kakashi," Kotetsu remarked hearing that.

"You know...I've never actually seen him angry have you?" His friend asked.

"No and that's why I don't want to find out what he's like." Kotetsu replied.

Genma thought about it, "Yeah good point, I'll avoid that if I could."

Not far away in the park, Team 7 had set up on the grass under one of the trees. Hanare and Kakashi sat together as the genins were sitting in front of them in a circle.

"Aww, no ramen," Naruto said with a frown looking at the box lunch.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him embarrassed that he could complain the meal looked great. "You can't eat ramen all the time and this is good, Hanare-san put a lot of work into it so don't bad mouth it before you even tried it."

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto felt a bit bad he liked Hanare and didn't mean to complain. He tried out something from the box and tasted it. His eyes lit up as the taste hit his mouth. "Not as good as ramen but it's still really good!"

Naruto then proceeded to eat like he usually did, fast and a bit sloppy. This led to Sakura trying to get him to eat normally, she didn't understand how he could just inhale his food like that, one of these days he was going to choke and die if he kept this up. Sasuke pretty much remained out of it enjoying his meal, like Kakashi he couldn't remember the last time someone did this for him.

Although he had an idea it had been his mother but he didn't want to go down that painful route again. So he sat quietly and ate his meal.

Hanare enjoyed the outing like this she quietly ate with Kakashi as she watched the genins and it filled her with a warm sense of belonging. She wasn't a part of their team but she felt like she was slowly becoming a part of their lives, and they were becoming a part of her life. They had been the first to accept her and made her feel like she could actually have a real home with them.

She tried to sneak a look at Kakashi's face but he pulled out his book with one hand and ate with the other. She smiled softly to herself, it would seem that if she wanted to see his face she would have to get that book away from him one day.

Although they were having fun themselves, unknown to them, many that saw them couldn't help but noticed how close Kakashi and Hanare were sitting. This only fuelled the rumors about the 'relationship' between Kakashi and Hanare. A picnic lunch together under a tree with his genins quickly started to circulate. Some would mention how it looked like a family outing, some forgot to mention the genins were there and the image took on a deeper meaning. Without knowing it, Kakashi and Hanare were becoming one of the most talked about couples in the village.

The only problem was that no one seemed to know was that they weren't a couple.

**-Later that Day-**

Anko and Kurenai were walking along the streets of the village, not really doing much. Kurenai had finished with her team and Anko was taking a break from looking over her part of the chunin exams. She had finally found out that she was going to be put in charge of the forest of death. She couldn't wait, she had this big entrance all lined up that she wanted to do. Plus she and a team would have to make sure that all the really nasty things weren't in full force.

It wouldn't do to have every genin team killed because the forest wasn't kept. Yes it was supposed to be dangerous but not to the point of killing everyone that went in there.

So the two of them were catching up, doing some light window shopping and just hanging out when Anko noticed someone she had been hoping to see for the past couple of weeks. She nudged Kurenai in the arm and tilted her head. "Hey look, it's Kakashi's girlfriend isn't it?"

Kurenai looked up to see the woman in civilian clothing looking a bit more prepared than that last time she had seen the woman. Being in charge of a genin team kept her busy with them so she hadn't seen her since the last time, the woman looked to be just walking around the village.

"I think so," Kurenai nodded.

"Let's go and say hi then," Anko grinned, this would be fun. She had been dying at a chance to talk to her for weeks now. But work kept in the way and other things. Plus in a village this big it was kind of hard to find someone without actively searching for them, sometimes needing a search party with all the places to hide or alleyways.

Kurenai thought about it, she knew Anko was up to something but she was curious about the woman. Plus they really should at least meet her, she was new to the village and honestly how many friends could she have made so far?

"Alright but behave." She warned her friend.

"Don't I always?" Anko grinned but stopped when she saw the look Kurenai was giving her. Anko sighed and nodded her head. The two walked over to the woman as Anko decided to take the lead.

"Hey there."

Hanare turned to see two women approaching her, one was taller in white and red garb, the other with a trench coat with mesh under it. "Oh, hello."

"So you're the new girl that we've been hearing about, the one with Kakashi?" Anko smirked as she saw a slight blush formed on Hanare's face.

"Am I really being talked about that much?" Hanare wasn't used to being the center of gossip, at least not as herself, it was a new experience for her.

Kurenai smiled warmly to the other woman, "Don't take it the wrong way, people love gossip and you're just one of the hotter issues. It will die down eventually, I think it's just a surprise about your story, with you joining and living with Kakashi."

"Yeah lots of interesting stories going on there," Anko smiled. "So what's your name anyway? I don't think I've heard it yet."

"I'm Hanare, nice to meet you," She bowed her head slightly in respect.

"I'm Kurenai and this is Anko, we just wanted to welcome you to the village and I hope things are going well." Kurenai asked her.

"Oh yes it's going very well, I love it here," Hanare smiled brightly at them looking around. "This village is so lovely, all these people living their lives together like this. There is so much life and freedom here, each day it's like I fall in love with it all over again."

"Wow…really?" Anko looked around wondering what she was missing. The place looked the same to her, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well I'm happy to hear that you're starting to fit in," Kurenai told Hanare honestly.

"Yeah, say we were thinking of getting some tea, you want to join us?" Anko asked her she figured this would be the perfect way to get some information on the relationship and possibly even getting to know the new girl better. She seemed nice and so maybe it might not hurt to get to know her more.

Hanare thought about it, although she had started to get to know a few people, she really wasn't sure if any she could call friends. That was the one thing she never really had in life and it would be nice to finally gain some. She had never even had any other female friends either. So with her mind made up she agreed to go with them.

The three ended up in a nice shop not too far away as they got to know each other.

"So you like music?" Kurenai asked as they were into their tea for awhile now.

Hanare nodded, "It was always one of the things that I loved, I still do."

"Yeah it's nice to have a hobby or something to enjoy on time off," Anko knew the kind of stress this kind of life could bring on you. You needed something that you could unwind with or else it would just slowly rot you. "I like tea ceremonies, which surprises a lot of people. I swear it's like some people think I'm into some strange stuff."

Hanare giggled at that and looked to Kurenai.

"I like flowers," Kurenai said with a shrug. "I have some potted plants and some on my window that I like to take care of."

Hanare was enjoying this, just relaxing with fellow female ninja was a new experience for her. Even the few times she had been with other ninja of her own village they hardly ever talked to her. Most likely to keep her from knowing anything about the village she was from originally.

"So I got to ask, what's it like living with Kakashi?" Anko asked her curious. "I bet he just sits on his ass all day and reads those books the entire time."

Hanare blushed a bit, "Well not all the time, plus we share the house work as it is his place and I moved in so it's only fair I take a share. He makes breakfast every morning and I make dinner for instance."

"Really?" Kurenai asked surprised to hear that.

"Yes, in fact he's taking me out to dinner tonight as well," Hanare remembered how Kakashi said that since she made lunch it wasn't fair for her to make dinner for them that night. After the lunch Kakashi had thanked her for it and offered to take her out for dinner. He would have just gotten paid for the mission and it was his way of thanking her. She didn't refuse his offer as she wanted to see more of the village anyway and wondered what kind of places there were to eat.

"Oh so taking you out to dinner huh?" Anko smirked thinking it was a date as did Kurenai. Already ideas were going through their minds on the various types of dinners.

"Yes, in fact I should probably get home and get ready." Hanare meant only a shower and some light change of clothing. She had some grass stains on her skirt and didn't want to go out like that.

The other women took this that it was a fancy dinner however.

"Sure go ahead had have fun," Anko smirked at her.

"It was nice meeting you Hanare," Kurenai honestly told her. "If you ever want to get together again please don't hesitate."

Hanare smiled brightly as she nodded, "I will and thanks."

"Okay...I think I'm getting jealous," Anko muttered when Hanare was out of sight. Kurenai looked at her younger friend with a questioning look. "I have never had the guy make me breakfast in the morning. Of course I've only been with a handful of guys but still, not a one did that for me. How about you?"

Kurenai thought about it, like Anko she had only dated a few times. It was hard to make any kind of relationship but she had given it a try. She shook her head, so far nothing like that either.

"And he's taking her out for dinner as well so she doesn't have to cook again," Anko sighed feeling a bit envious. "Is it wrong to feel slightly jealous that they seem to have a stable relationship? I mean they're living together, sleeping together, he actually makes her breakfast and from our talk seems to take an interest in her..."

"It is a surprise," Kurenai had never once thought of Kakashi as the romantic type but he was surprising everyone lately.

"Damn it," Anko muttered crossing her arms. "If I knew he was like this I would have asked him out, don't look at me like that. You find out a guy is like that, wouldn't you date him?"

Kurenai blushed a bit after all having never had a relationship anything close to that it was something to think about. "I guess you never know someone until you give them a chance."

"Yeah..." Anko sighed feeling like she might have missed out on something but then shrugged. There were still plenty of men and maybe she just needed to widen her usual scope. "So...that mean you're going to think about Asuma more?"

"Again with this..." Kurenai sighed rubbing her temple she was starting to get a headache.

"Hey, you're fault for trying to confess to him and then chickening out at the last moment," Anko grinned as she remembered that day. It had been a few months before Asuma had left to be part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja for the daimyo.

"I was sixteen!" Kurenai told her. "I've matured since then and I've gotten over that, it was just a schoolgirl crush."

Anko shrugged, "I don't know you used to be really into him, you sure you got over it?"

"Yes it's been years," Kurenai told her honestly as she took the last sip of her tea. "besides you really think he's looking for a date? He's got a team like myself and they are a big responsibility."

"Hasn't stopped Kakashi," Anko smirked as she gave a far off look. "Well, if you're not interested in Asuma. Let's see, tall, dark, handsome and kind of looks like he might be a nice guy." She saw the dark look that Kurenai was giving her. "Oh come on I can't even think about it? Looks like you might not be over that little crush after all. You know if you don't do something another woman will come up."

"I'll...think about it," Kurenai said not wanting to get too far into this.

Anko just shrugged as she let it go at that point.

**Next up chapter 6: Accident**


	6. Accident

**Love Song**

C**hapter 6: Accident**

He was walking through a field in a strange land. He noticed that there were lots of rocks around the area but so far nothing major. A young Kakashi had been given a mission to scout this area, apparently the small but reclusive ninja village in this country had been a bit more active lately. So he had been sent to see if he could find any evidence of that. It was a pretty bland and boring assignment but he needed the break from things.

Obito's death was still heavy on his shoulders and now Rin had been lost on a mission, they had been assigned to a different mission from her so he hadn't been able to look out for her. When he heard that the team had walked into an ambush he had held out hope. But it had been a month and no word of any survivors. Once again he felt the empty pang of guilt and loss inside of himself. He had promised Obito to look after Rin, he failed in that.

So Kakashi was glad to get away from the village if only for a little while, looking at the clouds as he walked through the area he often wondered how he wished he could change things. He sighed as he got his mind back to the mission, the past was the past and you couldn't change it. That didn't mean he still hurt but he had learned long ago how to put the pain away for later. He had to when his father killed himself.

So far for the young jonin it wasn't anything special in the area. Just rocks and more rocks, if there was a village in this area it seemed to be very well hidden and he hadn't seen any sign of the ninja of this country either.

He was considering making one more loop around and then turning back when he heard the crying. Kakashi held himself still as he listened, with sharp ears he could make out the crying and soft footsteps. Hiding behind one of the large rocks he took a look and saw a young girl, maybe a couple years his junior walking alone and crying. She looked lost to him and Kakashi knew he had a mission but honestly, he didn't have the heart to just ignore her.

The old him might have but after Obito's death he had slowly changed. He could almost head the voice of his old teammate and friend telling him that even as a ninja of the Leaf, you couldn't let a girl who was scared and alone to her fate. He smiled at the thought as it certainly was something that boy would have said.

Kakashi was easy to get in front of the girl taking the friendly approach. He saw her stop and notice him so he smiled (well his version with the mask on anyway) and waved. She looked a little uncertain and might be torn between being thankful for being found and running. After all he was a ninja from another land.

"Yo," Kakashi said to her. "Are you okay, do you need some help?"

The girl choked back some tears as she tried to make up her mind about what to say. "I'm lost, I don't know my way home."

Kakashi had considered that this might be a trap. A lone girl being scared and lost was perfect bait. But he didn't sense anything wrong and he had taken a look around before he stepped in front of her. Nothing seemed out of place so the girl was most likely just that, lost.

"Well maybe I can help, do you have a general idea of where you came from?"

She looked around uncertain and pointed in one direction.

Kakashi slowly walked up to her, he didn't want to scare her so he was gentle. "Well we can go that way and try to find someone that can help. How about that?"

The girl sniffed and nodded as they started to walk together. Kakashi took note that she was kind of pretty, the beauty mark and long hair with her large brown eyes would easily get boy's attention back in the village. She didn't say much and he let the silence go on, if she wanted to say something she would but there was something odd about her.

She looked like a civilian but a normal civilian would be talking her head off just to try and deal with the fear she was. The fact that she looked a lot calmer and was keeping silent was odd, then again, maybe she had a stronger personality than he gave her credit for. Even civilians could be strong when they had to be.

They continued walking for twenty minutes before he noticed her slowing down, she had to have been walking a long time and looked like she was tiring out. There was still no sign of any village around and he didn't want them to be caught out here when night fell. He had supplies but her family must be worried about her.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"My feet are hurting a bit," she told him.

Looking down he guessed that she might have blisters on her feet if she was walking far enough. He got in front and knelt down in front of her with his hands out behind him. "Get on, I can carry you some of the way."

"A-are you sure?"

He smiled again, "Sure, I'm tougher than I look and you must be tired. This way we can get to where we're going quickly."

She hesitated but got onto his back. Kakashi adjusted a bit before they started off again with him carrying her. He was also trying to avoid the fact that he could feel her pressing against his back. She wasn't that heavy and she smelt like pine and some kind soap she must like. There was a hint of other wood smell and he guessed that she must live in a wooded area, defiantly not a 'city girl' then.

"So…why are you out here?" He might as well try to think of something.

"I was trying to see my parents."

"You don't live with them?" Kakashi asked her wondering why she didn't.

"No, they live in the village."

Well that was curious, she didn't live with her parents? Now he was really starting to wonder about this girl on his back. "So I take it you don't live with them for some reason?"

"Yes I live with…my grandfather."

He felt that for some reason she might be lying but then again he was a total stranger, telling someone the whole truth might not be the smart thing to do. For all she knew he might be just using a 'nice guy' act on her. But there was something about her living without her parents that kind of resonated with him. He hadn't had parents for years so he could understand her need to see them. She must not see them all that often he figured.

He remembered something, an old saying from somewhere, he couldn't remember exactly where he heard it but it was something nice. She might like it too as it dealt with loneliness and he could swear that he could feel that from her. Why else would a girl try and find her way to a village that she obviously didn't know the way to, unless she was lonely and wanted to see her family.

"Hey do you want to know something?" Kakashi asked her.

"What?"

He pointed up at the clouds, "Did you know that whenever you are feeling lonely you can look up at the clouds?"

"Looking up at the clouds?" She was confused on how that could help you when you were lonely.

"Yes, they are perfect because they are always changing their form. So you can envision the things you wish for. As long as you have hope the clouds will always answer your call."

"Really?"

"Of course, try it out sometime." Kakashi paused as he felt a presence behind him. He turned slightly as he heard a reaction from the girl from her seeing the man. He was an old man with a large hat and staff of some kind. "You're grandfather?"

"Yes," she slid off him as she ran to the old man. Kakashi watched the girl as she seemed happy, which was good. Well he didn't want to stick around, this was a person thing with the girl and the old man anyway and he didn't want to butt into it. Plus he still had a mission to get back to it was most likely for the best to just leave.

The girl turned to him, most likely to say thanks but he didn't need it. He was just glad to have helped so Kakashi smiled as he vanished. There was just one thing he wished he had asked before he left. He never did get the girl's name.

Kakashi opened his eye as he woke up from the dream, or was it really a memory? He sat up thinking about it and came to the conclusion that it was a memory. When Hanare told him about how they met he had been a bit fuzzy on the details. That had been a long time ago after all, plus it meant more to her than it did to him. But after that, he did remember meeting that lost girl. It had been a few months after Obito's death and he had been out on that scouting mission in the area.

At least now he remembered that day, he had secretly felt a bit bad that he hadn't been able to really remember it whenever Hanare brought it up. Well at least he didn't have to worry about that now, he figured as he stretched out on the folded out couch, a few joints popping as he did so. Kakashi yawned and got up as he looked at the time. He figured that Hanare would be up at this moment and went to check. He gently knocked on the bedroom door and called for her, when he got no answer he shrugged and opened it up a bit.

The bed was already made and there was a piece of paper on it. Curious he went into the room and picked it up. He smirked as it seemed that Hanare went for some early training and would be back later. He wasn't sure how long she was gone but at least he knew what she was up to. Plus he had the bathroom for himself in the morning too. Living with a woman taught him that any chance to get to the bathroom first was to be taken.

His bathroom had changed a bit since she had moved in, there were a lot more items in it. He was thankful that she at least didn't mix her stuff with his. She liked to keep things neat and organized liked himself so it worked out well for the both of them. Although, looking on his side of the sink, things were pretty Spartan in comparison. She had everything he had plus lotion, her own soap, some perfume, a larger hairbrush and other things.

He already knew about the other female only products she kept in the cabinet below the sink. He blushed remembering the first day when going for a rag to clean the sink, he found her stash of tampons. That was something he never brought up and never would. He still didn't open that up unless he had to. Stripping off his clothing he checked his face, he sighed at the stubble forming.

"One of the curses of wearing a mask," he said to himself in the mirror. What most didn't know was that he liked to keep his skin neatly shaven under it when possible. When the stubble got too bad the mask would rub it and irritate the skin sometimes. It got annoying and sometimes itchy. Well he would take care of that after the shower. Again, his shower/bathtub also had much more products that Hanare used.

Kakashi had never known just how much trouble women go through, there were three bottles for her hair alone. He only had regular shampoo. She did once ask him how he got his hair to stick up like that without any products. He could only just shrug, it had been like that for as long as he could remember.

**-A little later-**

Hanare opened the door to the apartment with her spare key (something Kakashi had given her on their second day of moving in), feeling refreshed. For some reason she had woken up early and just felt the need to get out and do something. So she put on her new exercise clothing and first when for a jog around the village and then some personal training on the roof of the building.

Mainly she liked to warm up with yoga and then go into some kata practice. She loved doing that on the roof of the building as it gave her a great view of the village in the morning light. She looked around and saw the empty unfolded couch.

'_Ah, Kakashi is up, funny I don't hear or see him,'_ She thought to herself as she started to look around. He wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast as usual and she didn't' hear the shower. With a shrug she figured that he was out for some reason. Although the smell of her clothing was starting to get to her, she needed to shower badly. Well if no one around, she shrugged and slipped off her top as she walked into the bathroom, and stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she opened the door.

She had walked in on Kakashi shaving, he was still a bit wet and thankfully he still had on his towel. Something she noticed as her eyes were drawn to his physic, looking up she saw his eyes frozen on her too. But she really took notice of his face, there were little pieces of white foam around it but Kakashi was just finishing up. So for the first time in her life she saw his face.

'Kami…he's…he's so…handsome,' She thought feeling herself heat up at the sight of him.

Kakashi could only stare at her, she was sweaty and her hair was slightly messy, and she only had on a sports bra, a very dark number that revealed her very fine figure and chest. He couldn't help but notice, especially since her surprise had caused him to open his left eye. His sharingan memorized every detail of her in that moment, he would never forget it. Suddenly aware of this fact he closed his eye, his free hand slapping over it just in case.

This quick action brought Hanare out of her moment and into pure panic mode. She was standing there in a nearly naked Kakashi with no shirt and only her bra keeping her modesty. Her face went so red so fast it was amazing the rushing blood didn't pour out of her.

"I-I SO SORRY!" She shut her eyes and covered her chest as she quickly closed the door. Her heart was beating so fast she nearly felt feint. She wanted to pound her head onto the door at that moment but at least managed to stop herself.

'_Why didn't I knock? WHY!'_ She went back to the bedroom to hide from her embarrassment. _'I can't believe I did that, I can't believe that happened…'_

Now she had her own problem, her own right eye could also copy information down. Every memory she could also use it to erase so she could in theory just erase what she saw and apologize right? The thing was…she didn't want to. Her face blushed as she had seen his body with tiny beads of water falling down it, the face was perfect. A strong chin, great cheeks structure, lips that as she remembered she had kissed through his mask looked as good at they had felt.

'_No stop thinking about that! He's my friend…'_ Hanare felt a lot of emotions at that point. She knew that Kakashi meant a great deal to her, the person that had changed her life so many times and given her so many happy memories. She knew that as a young girl she had formed a crush on the boy when he left but she was an adult now they were different. Yet…her mind kept replaying what she saw.

'_I've been reading those books too much…'_ She whimpered into the pillow on the bed.

Breakfast that morning between them, was awkward to say the least. Both avoided direct eye contact with the other simply because they couldn't' do it. Kakashi kept thinking about how she looked and it wasn't helping matters. Hanare kept trying to hide her own blushes as she tried to fight off the memory of that day too. She wished that she had a mask on like Kakashi if only so she could hide it better.

Finally the silence was just a bit too much for either of them.

"About earlier-"

"Sorry about-"

They paused looking at each other as they both had tried to speak at the same time and the odd situation was enough to break some of tension between them.

Hanare managed to start first, "I'm sorry about that, I should have checked. I didn't see or hear you so I thought I had the place to myself."

"It's okay," Kakashi told her scratching the back of his head. "I should have locked the door, just not used to doing that."

She nodded her head, it was just one thing to learn about living with someone. She also made a mental note about to lock the door when she showered just in case too. Her face flushed at the fact she had pretty much flashed him, she thanked god she hadn't taken off her bra. If she hadn't had that on she could have died right there.

"Well I need to get going," Kakashi said nervously getting up after he was finished.

"Let me clean up, please," She told him as she felt she was the one in the wrong, she had walked in on him after all.

"Alright," Kakashi really didn't want to argue the point, he needed some space. Mainly from the fact he was having a majorly hard time trying not to picture her in that cute little bra of hers from earlier. The last thing he needed was to start fantasising about his roommate.

Hanare watched him leave and then sighed, it felt less stressful with him gone but still, she couldn't believe that had just happened. She absent minded washed the glasses and the dishes trying to not think about it. But the image was just too fresh, his body was so well toned, he wasn't bulked up but his muscles were tight and obviously formed to be used for speed and power.

Then there was that face, why did he hide such a face? She felt her face blush at just the memory of his face. Ever since she had been a young girl she had often wondered what he looked like under the mask. Now that she knew, it was even better than all the times she had fantasised what he looked like. She swallowed hard as she felt her body heat up at the mental image.

She thought of what would happen if she hadn't closed the door, if she had just walked over to him and kissed those lips. Those lips that called to be kissed from her, the ones she had kissed once before. She wondered what his body would have felt pressed up against hers.

She quickly shook her head.

"I need another shower...a cold one," She sighed and looked at the book shelf, mainly at a certain series of books as she glared at them. "This is all your fault, I'm not reading you lot for a week until I can calm down."

Meanwhile, across the village, Team 7 was waiting by a large tree for their sensei, or most likely when he would show up a few hours later. By now they pretty much had accepted that Kakashi was going to be constantly late for training or for missions. That didn't mean that they enjoyed it.

"Why do we have to show up on time but Kakashi-sensei never has to?" Naruto asked from his spot on the ground. He was sitting crossed legged with his arms crossed too, with a not so pleased look on his face.

"Because we were told to be here at this time," Sasuke said leaning against the tree. Although the truth was he agreed with Naruto, he was tired from staying here for two hours or more waiting around for their jonin teacher to finally show up. He could try some training but honestly Sakura would bug him for something and Naruto might challenge him, which wouldn't really be worth it.

Sakura sighed as she too didn't like this, she didn't say anything but she was thinking that they should just show up two hours later then when they were told, it would mean less time waiting around. She bet the other teams didn't have to deal with this.

"Yo." Kakashi said suddenly.

At the sound of his voice, Naruto and Sakura both quickly turned to face him and pointing their fingers at him on pure instinct by this point. "You're...wait...you're on time!"

All three genins looked at their teacher like they couldn't believe it, in fact they couldn't.

"What?" Kakashi asked as though him being on time was perfectly normal. "Come on we have a lot to do today." He told them walking off to the training area.

The three genins just stood there with slack jaws.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked breaking the silence. "Hey are we in a genjutsu?"

"No," Sasuke said, he had checked on that before Naruto said it just in case they were.

"This is odd," Sakura frowned. "Well at least he's on time for once, you think maybe he will from now on?"

"We can only hope," Sasuke sighed before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"We got to find out what got him to get here on time," Naruto muttered as he and Sakura followed their teammate. "Then we can use that to get him on time every day."

**Next up chapter 7: Memories**


	7. Memories

**Love Song**

**Chapter 7: Memories**

It had been a few days since the 'incident' between Kakashi and Hanare, the two were back to normal at least on the outside. The truth was that both had moments of them going back to what happened, they just wouldn't admit it to anyone. And of course they locked the bathroom from now on when in use. Hanare was just finishing her own shower and sighed. Although she did love living with Kakashi maybe she should think about her own place soon?

This was supposed to be only temporary but she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to living alone. She had been alone her whole life, that empty feeling inside of her had been gone for so long and yet she was scared of feeling like that again. Shutting off the shower she let the water roll and drip off her body as she thought about it. It was something she would have to face again, she knew it, but she didn't have to like it. Getting out and drying herself off she went to think about how much she had saved up so far.

It still wasn't much, since she was still only being given small assignments for the moment. She had enough to live on for food and supplies, she could even afford rent but she didn't have enough for much in the way of furniture. Maybe she could get some second hand stuff and find a place that is partially furnished. She would have to save more that much was certain, but it felt like she had a clock running down on her time left here. It was kind of depressing actually.

In a robe she went into the bed room to change, she was just undoing the sash around her waist when she saw and felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped and turned surprised to see Kakashi behind her. He was in civilian clothing and most shocking of all he didn't have a mask on.

"Kakashi!"

Her heart was hammering in her chest. What was he thinking doing this, why was his mask off? She tried to form any kind of words but she felt his strong arms wrapped around her pulling her against him. She felt his warm breath on her neck and his strong body pressing against her as she swallowed hard.

"Hello Hanare," He whispered into her ear sending shivers through her body. He never talked like that, like he was starving and she was his meal. So much desire in his voice made her knees feel slightly weak.

She tired for speak to him even though her mouth was going dry. "W-w-what are..."

"I can't resist is anymore," He told her his hands caressing her stomach and sides. "Seeing you every day, I can't control it anymore. I need you Hanare, I want you."

"Y-you do?" She blushed at his words and his hands were starting to drive her crazy.

"Yes I do," He kissed her neck making her moan out. She surrendered herself to him as she felt his hands gripping her sides. As his mouth kissed along her neck she relished the feeling of his soft lips against her skin. She felt his hands undoing the robe as she wouldn't wait for what came next.

Of course that was the moment she opened her eyes, for a moment she was confused, why was he looking at the ceiling and where was Kakashi? Looking around she noticed that it was morning and she was still in bed. It had all been a dream. She moaned in disappointment as she took the pillow behind her head and pulled it over her face.

'_Why did I have to have a dream like that?' _She asked herself. Of course she knew that Kakashi had held a special place in her heart since she was young. But she had never had dreams like that before. Then again she hadn't seen him nearly naked without a mask. Those books she had been reading weren't helping either.

'_Wait...that dream,'_ She sat up remembering that had been a scene in one of the books. She blushed as she remembered what had happened in that scene and how the dream most likely would have gone. She fell back onto the bed and sighed. This was getting harder to control her emotions, the things she felt for Kakashi only got worse the more time she was with him. But she couldn't bear to be without him either. She didn't want to ruin the friendship that she had with him, her first ever friend and she knew she cared for him more than just a friend.

All those years growing up she had thought about him every day, wanting to see him again. She never thought she would meet him again, let alone live with him in a place that was home to her. She was overjoyed and yet yearned for more. She got to know the man that had been in her thoughts for years and although she only learned a little, each thing she learned she enjoyed. Because from all the years of thinking about him, she had wanted to know the real him and not just what she had imagined him to be.

With a sigh she decided to get up, she wasn't going back to sleep after that dream. She was too awake now and besides Kakashi would be up soon and start breakfast. She smiled at that, she looked forward to seeing him in the morning as they ate and talked together. She had never had such simple companionship before, and it only made her feel more for Kakashi for giving her yet more memories to cherish and more things in life to be happy about.

**-Later that Day-**

It had been another patrol day for Hanare as she started her walk home. She was starting to get into the routine but she was also starting to wish for something else. But she knew better than to ask the old Hokage for different work, at least until she had proven herself a bit more. She was also thinking about her personal training, she had only tutors to train with and never anyone else. She had made some friends so maybe she could ask Kurenai or Anko if they had free time for one. It would be good to get some real training in with another person.

Then again, she could also ask Kakashi, he was a legend for a reason and there were all kinds of things he could most likely teach her. She smiled at the thought of spending more time with him. Looking around she noticed that she was near the Team 7 training grounds but also there was something she had been meaning to check out.

She had learned of a few interesting places and one of them was the memorial stone. She wanted to check it out and see what it was like. She didn't know if her own or even other villages had a practice of honouring the fallen, but it was a nice way to show that the village appreciated their sacrifices. It took a little time finding it but once she found the correct path it led her right too it. She was surprised to see that none other than Kakashi was already there. She paused as she looked at him, he seemed to be looking at it almost staring at it lost in memories.

Hanare wasn't sure if she should bother him but something about it she found odd. She knew very little of Kakashi's life outside of his team and the habits he had. She didn't know much about his past, was there a name of someone important there on the stone? Looking at his body she could tell that he wasn't his usual carefree self. Living with him for as long as she did, she picked up on it. As a spy she was trained in all kinds of things, reading body language was one of them. Kakashi was very good at hiding his true feelings but he had his guard lowered here.

Slowly she moved forward, when she was within fifteen feet she noticed him shift ever so slightly. The guard went up a bit, it was impressive that he had noticed her being so lost in thought. She walked up next to him looking at the stone. They said nothing as she just looked it over, it was a simple thing with an almost sundial like construction. At least that's how she would describe it.

"I heard about this and wanted to see it for myself," She explained looking at all the names. "I didn't know there were so many names."

Kakashi nodded, "A name is carved in for every ninja that dies while on a mission, the wars helped to increase the number greatly."

"I was never involved in the last one, too young and not ready," Hanare had read up on the last great ninja war. She was thankful that she had not been involved in that. So much death and destruction had happened in it, plus her village being so small was overlooked.

"Be thankful of that," Kakashi said in a tone that she caught.

She cast a slight look at his face and looked to the stone, he seemed to be looking at a certain area. "Did you fight?" She noticed him nod and guessed the rest. "You lost someone."

"Two in the war, another after it." Kakashi told her honestly. He didn't know why he did but with Hanare he felt more relaxed. Her presence gave this warm feeling and she had told him all kinds of things about her life so far. It wasn't fair to keep everything locked up from her. Plus he liked having her in his life so it was only right to include her more in it.

"I'm sorry, they must have meant a lot to you," Hanare had never thought about what it was like to lose someone close to her, because she had never had anyone close to her now. "I…I don't know how I would feel about such a loss. I never had anyone precious to me to lose until now."

"It's never easy," Kakashi told her looking at her. The usual joyful look on her face was filled with sadness and worry. He didn't like that look on her face, it seemed out of place.

She looked up at him, "Can you tell me about them?"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, "You want to know?"

"They were important to you so, they are important to me." Hanare told him making his eye widen in surprise. "I want to know more about the man that has given me so much in life. Even the pain I know you must have." She looked back to the names. "All these people here are precious to someone, so they should never be forgotten. So if I know about them then a bit of them will survive through me."

Kakashi almost felt floored by her words, no one had ever said something like that to him. It was true that he came here all the time in some way to keep the memories of those precious people alive in some way. Also to show his grieving for their loss, and maybe a bit of penance for not being strong enough to save them, but if someone could carry on their memory then maybe he wouldn't have to feel like he had to carry this burden all his own.

Kakashi pointed to one name, "Obito Uchiha."

"Uchiha, like Sasuke?"

Kakashi nodded, "He was an annoying loudmouth, over energetic and not much of an Uchiha compared to the clan. Always late and always with lousy excuses, but he had a huge heart and always tried to do the right thing."

Hanare giggled, "He sounds like Naruto."

Kakashi smiled at that, "He was indeed, he was my best friend and gave me a gift. He showed me that those that go against the rules are trash, but those that abandon their friends are worse than trash. He also gave me this," He tapped the part of his headband that covered his sharingan.

"So that's how you got that," Hanare had never heard of how that happened in all the stories she had heard of Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Ninja.

"He was dying and I had lost my eye," Kakashi didn't want to go into too much detail, not yet anyway, these were some painful old wounds that he knew would never fully heal. "He gave it to me as a present for my promotion. Personally I would have gladly given the eye back if it meant he would have lived…"

"That day was one of the worse and yet most profound days of my life," Kakashi said to her.

Hanare could feel the tears in her eyes, although Kakashi remained reserved she could tell this was hard on him. She didn't know why but she reached out and took his hand in hers. Kakashi stiffened a bit, not sure about what to do but he returned it. He had never really talked about that day with anyone, it was too painful sometimes. But her holding his hand, he felt a strange sense of support from her.

He went on about Rin, the young medic and how Obito had loved her but could never tell her. How she had had feelings for Kakashi but he could never return them, she had always been his teammate and after Obito he felt he didn't deserve to try and return her feelings. He had been the one to try and leave her in order to fulfill the mission and it had been Obito to go back first.

Then he told her of when he gotten the report on her missing in action and then later labelled as dead. He went into their teacher the Fourth Hokage and she had never known that he had been that man's student. All the ninja world had heard of the great Fourth, the man was a legend, the only ninja to have a flee on sight order on him. She knew the history of the Nine Tails and how that great man had sacrificed himself for the village.

When she heard Kakashi talk about his mentor she could hear the pride in his voice, how he must have really looked up to the man and how much he meant. Hanare looked at the stone with the names on it as she listened to his stories. She unconsciously learned against his arm as she lost herself in his stories.

"I wish I could have met them," Hanare said after listening to his stories. "They sound so much like your team but different and unique. I feel like I know a bit of them from hearing about them."

"They were a very important group of people to me," Kakashi nodded his head feeling her against his arm. He tried to ignore how good that felt with her pressed up against him, he could feel the warmth of her against his arm. Ever since that day in the bathroom he had been finding it harder and harder to ignore certain things about her.

How her smile seemed to brighten up the room, how his home felt warmer and full of life when she was there. How it seemed empty without her presence. How while reading on the couch he would stop as he listened to the music she softly played in the apartment. The way she smelled after a shower, the scent of her on his bed when he used it when she wasn't there for the night. How he looked forward to seeing her, her cooking. Everything about her he was slowly learning that he enjoyed having her in his life.

But the question was could he open himself up again? Looking at the memorial stone and talking about his past with her only reminded him of all the people close to him that he lost. It took time for him to open up and accept people. He already felt close to his team but with Hanare it felt different. She wasn't like the genins, she was something else.

Kakashi was unsure about his feelings for her, okay yes he really did enjoy her company and yes she was very attractive. The thing was he was never any good at the whole relationship thing, most likely because deep down he was afraid. Afraid that he would lose yet another person in this line of work, oh sure he could try a civilian but honestly a civilian didn't seem his type. They couldn't understand the kind of life he lived, they might try, but in the end they couldn't.

Kakashi had just seen and done too much, too much blood, pain and death for any civilian to relate or understand fully. Another ninja could but that brought the argument back to the possibility of losing yet another precious person. It didn't help that in this moment he felt too comfortable with Hanare, he was letting his guard down and he knew she could sneak in past it. Losing people was the only thing that Kakashi feared in life.

His parents, his friends, his mentor, could he stand to lose someone that he…cared for?

He didn't have an answer to that yet, plus he was a realist. Hanare might not even think of him in any such way, at least that's what he told himself. Someday soon she would have the money to start her own life. He wouldn't stop her, her life was her own and he would help her out with a smile even if he would miss seeing her in the morning. He would also miss talking with her over meals and hearing her sing in his home.

He tightened the grip on her hand just a bit, maybe this was all that he could get out of her in life, maybe this was all someone like him was supposed to get. Did people like him get the happy ending eventually? Or was he fated to finally one day meet someone that was just a little bit better than him on the battle field? He was prepared to die, he had been for most of his life as a ninja. Dying alone was something he had come to terms with for years.

But with Hanare, things became cloudy, she made him feel things he had thought weren't possible for a man like him.

Just what was he supposed to do with her? With this young beautiful woman that had come into his life? Sure he wouldn't change a thing but some part of him whispered that this couldn't last.

"Are you okay?" Hanare asked him sensing something off with his mood.

He turned to smile at her, "Just thinking, I do that a lot here. But I think I've paid my respects enough for the day."

She smiled up at him and for a moment he felt all the doubt leave. "Shall we go home then?"

"Yeah, let's go home." Kakashi told her as they walked together.

What neither of them noticed until they were walkway there that they had still been holding each other's hand the entire way. They dropped it as soon as they realized, both blushing at it but not saying a word about it. And both of them feeling a little regret that the other had let go.

**Next up Chapter 8: Chunin Exams**

**So close yet so far huh? Don't worry just building up, I figured that both would have some insecurities that they would have to overcome. Mainly the next little bit will be the chunin arc from her point of view only so I don't have to rewrite things that have been done to death.**


	8. Chunin Exams

**Love Song**

**Chapter 8: Chunin Exams**

It had been a week since that day at the memorial stone and Kakashi and Hanare were still living together. In fact the topic of her moving out had never been brought up once. Both were enjoying living together too much to change it now. Today was a bit different for Kakashi, there were no missions or training, but it was an important day.

Currently Kakashi was on his way to the Hokage's office, it was finally time for the jonins that had students to say if they would compete in the chunin exams. Kakashi felt that his team should go into it, sure it was dangerous but so were actual missions. Their last big mission was proof of that, they needed to see just how the world was in order to let them gain some much needed experience.

They're teamwork was going well and he felt that they could pull through this. It didn't matter if they won. Truth was he wasn't sure they could go all the way. It was rare for a team to pass first time through, but they needed this to know what to expect, to prepare them from the future. They needed to learn things that only competing in the exams could teach you. There were just things that you couldn't really teach someone, they had to be experienced.

He opened the door to find that he was the last to arrive, not that he cared, it just meant that he didn't have to wait around for things to start. It was amazing that no one had ever figured out that was one of the reasons he was always late.

"Well surprise, surprise," Asuma stated with a smile. "Not surprised that you're late but what is it this time? I hope it's something more creative. Or does it have anything to do with your 'roommate'?" Asuma didn't really mind that Kakashi was late, he had been having a nice talk with Kurenai so the longer the masked man took, the longer he could talk to her.

She really was an interesting person once you got to know her.

"Hanare? She's fine, although I might need to get a new mattress for the bed soon." Kakashi swore that you could hear a pin drop at that. What was so odd about that? The mattress was getting old and both he and Hanare noticed that it was dipping in the center. Kakashi had already turned it over a couple of times but it was starting to get the point where you might wake up with aches from sleeping wrong.

Of course this innocent little sentence was taken the down the opposite way, mostly into the gutter. Already blushes were formed on all those present as they were all wondering, just what did those two do at night together to actually break a mattress? Kurenai was trying very hard to stop blushing, she couldn't believe that Kakashi would just go around telling people personal side of the sex like that Hanare and he had. Then again, Hanare never really talked about it, she was wondering if he was embellishing the truth or…she made a mental note to get Anko and have a talk with the woman at some point together.

Asuma nearly dropped his cigarette, he was no stranger to the arts of passion but now he was wondering just what kind of things Kakashi was capable of.

The Hokage himself was a bit more controlled but at this moment he missed his time as a young man when he was with his wife. That first year of marriage was unforgettable although he and his wife had never done that.

"Damn you my eternal rival!" Gai shouted out pointing his finger at him. "You should not speak of such unyouthful things in front of others! Although you are still ahead of me, I will catch up and when I do I will use up two mattresses!"

Kakashi blinked in confusion, he still had no clue what Gai was going on about so he fell back to one of his old habits. "Oh sorry were you saying something Gai? My mind wondered there for a second."

"That hip and too cool attitude of yours is so unyouthful Kakashi," Gai told him.

Asuma quickly learned closer to Kurenai to whisper to her. "I kind of hope that he doesn't get a date anytime soon, if he tries to do that with a woman they both might end up in the hospital."

Kurenai blushed at the implication but quickly covered it up. Gai really could go too far at times and she hoped he wouldn't try to out do Kakashi in the bedroom as well as getting a girl himself.

"Anyways," The Hokage said to everyone around. "Today we are hearing about the candidates for the upcoming chunin exams…"

**-Later-**

Kakashi was currently making his way home, he had given his students the entrance papers and now it was up to them. He was a little worried about Sakura's hesitation about going into the exam. The girl needed more confidence in herself and he hoped this would help bring that out. She had a good head on her shoulders and he thought that if she gained more confidence and more focus she could do something with her life. Naruto needed to learn patience most of all, enthusiasm is all good but he rushed into things way too much. Sasuke, well he was slowly opening up and the boy needed a challenge but also learn that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Kakashi was hoping this would teach them all lessons that they would take to heart.

The masked ninja was currently taking the rooftops home, mainly it was just a way to avoid Gai. He had been a bit extra energetic lately about his challenges and the man's behaviour today was another example. So he wanted to avoid the man today, Kakashi certainly didn't feel up to another of the man's insane challenges. Plus it was Gai's turn to pick and with how he was acting there was no telling what the man would choose.

He was on one of the taller buildings looking around for bright neon green when he noticed a figure on the top of the apartment complex he lived in. From a distance he wasn't sure but it looked like someone was exercising. Nothing too out of place like that, a lot of ninja did that since there were only so many training grounds you could use.

Kakashi with no sight of Gai, quickly made his way there. It wasn't long before he figured out it was Hanare. Not many women lived in that apartment building that had her figure and long hair. He quickly landed on the roof and stopped as he couldn't help but stare.

There she was, in a tight top and matching black shorts. She was currently on her knees and stretching her body in a way that gave him an eye full of her rear end sticking up at him. He had never really noticed but she really did have a great…backside. Feeling a little heat under his collar he coughed to get her attention.

She looked back quickly but any tension eased up, "I didn't even notice you there, you are very good."

He smiled at her compliment as she went back to her exercises. "Thank you, so what are you doing?"

"It's a combination of yoga and endurance training," She told him as she got into a sitting position. She got her legs into the splits very easily as she then lifted her body off the ground. Her arms strained but she kept her legs out. Slowly she tilted her body forward until she was doing a hand stand. Her legs slowly closed up and with practiced ease she bent her legs and feet slowly until her toes hit the ground behind her head. Then she quickly pulled up with her stomach muscles as she was now in the standing position.

Kakashi had to admit, she was a lot more flexible than he had ever thought. It was also something that was kind of erotic when you thought about it. He quickly pushed that thought aside, something he found himself doing more and more lately. "You do this often?"

She rolled her shoulders, "I got into the habit. Remember when I told you I had to pose as a dancer at times? This was part of that training, I even had to blend into a circus once. So I got into being agile, you'd be amazed how well it wan work to your advantage at times."

Kakashi nodded it made sense that you had to be agile, then he noticed that she was favouring her left arm and saw the small bruise there. "When did that happen?"

She looked down and smiled a bit, "I had a sparing session today with Anko, I managed to give her a few but straight up combat is something I need work on."

"You're training with Anko now?" Kakashi asked her. He knew that she had made friends with Kurenai and Anko, the first day after she had made friends with them. That had been the first thing she had talked about. He was happy that she was making friends in the village and those two were good people so he didn't have to worry about anything. Although he knew that Anko could be a tough opponent when she wanted to be, she was the type that liked to come at you from the sides instead of straight on sometimes.

"Well I train sometimes when we're both free, I've even trained with Kurenai as well," Hanare went into a set of fighting stances to practice. "I never really got to train with different styles before. I was only taught how to fight in my village's way and that was it. I enjoy it plus it lets me be a better ninja for this village."

"Then would you like to train with me sometime?" Kakashi wasn't sure why he asked. Maybe because he wanted to see more of what she could do. Their own little fight at the bridge hadn't been really much of a fight between them. That and maybe it was because it was a way to spend some time with the woman outside of work.

Hanare stopped and looked at him with a smile that could light up a room. "I would like that very much. Although it might have to wait a bit, I still feel a little sore from today."

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes, she's known for being a little rough at times but she never takes things too far."

Hanare nodded in agreement, "Although I wish I had known she could summon snakes, that took me by surprise. I've always wondered what it would be like to have summons of my own, but there is a limited number of animal summons and most are already taken by others."

Kakashi got an interesting look in his eye as an idea hit him. "You know I don't think I've ever introduced you to my team."

"But I met your genins," Hanare was confused now, he knew that she and the others had met several times already.

Kakashi chuckled, "Not that team, my other team." Kakashi went into the seals and slammed his hand onto the ground. He called out the summon command as the large black seal showed up and there was a large puff of smoke. When it cleared, a group of eight dogs of various kinds, sizes, and all wearing blue vest and Konoha headbands around their necks, with the exception of one small dog where he wore it like a headband.

"Hanare these are my Ninken team," Kakashi made the introductions to all eight animals. "Guys this is Hanare, I figured she might like to meet you."

She smiled as she sat down and looked at them. "They're all so cut."

She reached out to stroke the fur or to pet them, if Kakashi didn't know any better; he swore a few of them might be doing the dog version of blushing as she got to know them. At least they seemed to like her which was nice.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with Kakashi?" Pakkun the pug asked her.

"Oh, we're living together for about a couple of months now." Hanare told him.

The dogs looked at her and then at their summoner, Kakashi wasn't sure what was going through their minds but the looks he was given was almost like they couldn't believe what she had just told them. What was so unbelievable about helping someone out? She had nowhere else to go so why wouldn't he help her out?

Although what he didn't know was that they were thinking that Kakashi had finally found himself a girl. They had smelt his presence on her, after all living in Kakashi's apartment, sleeping in his bed and wearing his shirt to bed, she hadn't know that a part of his scent was on her by this point. At a distance a dog couldn't tell but up close, they had wondered at the smell.

Hanare picked up Pakkun looking at the dog, "You know I've never gotten to know summon animals before you, thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

"Don't worry about it," the dog told her. "If you're with Kakashi then we should get to know you. Here, you might as well try out my paw, it's really soft." He raised his paw so the padding there was showing. He was really quite proud of how he kept them so soft. Being a dog and an active ninja, it wasn't easy.

She rubbed a finger over it and giggled. "It really is soft, you must be so proud of it." She smiled at him and Pakkun, who was usually wearing a depressing expression on his face, actually seemed to beam with happiness.

Slowly the pug turned to Kakashi, "You really should keep this one."

"Huh?" Kakashi just didn't know what was going on with some people at times. He felt like he was missing a piece of information that everyone had but him.

Hanare placed the small dog back on the ground and said her goodbyes as the dogs went back to wherever they came from. Kakashi smiled as she seemed to really like dogs, he was glad for that. He wasn't sure how often he would call on them with her around, but the fact that they both got along, for some reason made him feel good about it.

"You know I always liked dogs," Hanare told him as they left for the stairwell.

"Oh?" This was news to Kakashi.

She nodded her head. "I remember seeing a small puppy once on a mission. It was a long term one, and the place I was staying a little stray was in the alleyway of the apartment I was living in. I found it hungry and alone and I couldn't help but feed him. I couldn't take him in, but for every day I would feed him, talk to him."

As they walked down the stairs he would see her eyes tearing up.

"That dog was the first outside comfort I had but I knew I had to leave and couldn't take him with me. I wasn't allowed any pets. I often wondered what happened to that dog…sometimes I wished I had had one growing up then maybe…"

'_Maybe I wouldn't have felt so alone all this time,' _she thought to herself. Having something to care for and to love and to be loved in return growing up would have been such a joy. But she had been denied such things, so she had learned to take pleasure in the little things. But still, that dog had been the closest thing to a friend she had had for years.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes, "I shouldn't get so worked up over something that happened years ago."

"No it's okay," He told her as they had reached the apartment. He let them in as he continued, "My summon dogs are like people I can always count on to help me out and the bond between us is more of friendship than anything else."

"That sounds nice," Hanare told him.

Kakashi had a thought, he would have to talk to his dogs about it of course but given the way they were with her, he felt that they would agree. Now he just needed a special way to give her it, well this was a present in a way, what better day to give one?

"You know I never thought about it," Kakashi stated as he took a thinking pose. "But I never asked what your birthday was."

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

Kakashi looked at her surprised, "You don't know?"

She shook her head," They never told me and I don't remember anyone celebrating it." She smiled and laughed. "I didn't even know people celebrated their birthdays until I was fourteen when I infiltrated a small village when the mayor's son was having his birthday."

Kakashi never really celebrated his own birthday but at least his friends liked to drag him off to celebrate. For her to never had one, well that just seemed wrong to him. "So pick a date."

"Huh?" she looked at him confused.

"Pick a date and that will be it," He smiled at her.

She smiled and she answered without nearly thinking about it, "March 21st."

"That was kind of fast, any particular reason behind it?" he asked her honestly.

"It's a special day to me," She told him coyly. That had been the day she had first met Kakashi, she had remembered the date like she remembered everything else. Her memory was nearly flawless and so ever since that day, March 21st had always been her special day. If she choose a day to celebrate her 'birth' she thought that day was perfect for her.

Kakashi nodded his head. That was a couple of months away, plenty of time.

"Well I need to shower, can you get everything ready in the kitchen?" She asked him as she left for the bathroom.

"Sure thing," He told her. By the time she got out, dressed and nearly dry, Kakashi had set up everything as she went to the fridge to start getting ingredients.

Kakashi asked if he could help but she just shooed him away. Dinner time was her time and he could use a shower himself after the day. He didn't seem to argue the point and quickly did just that. As they eventually sat down to eat later they talked about their day. It was always nice to sit and talk with the other about their day. For the both of them, it was something neither of them had done in the past. Although the little game of Hanare's to try and see Kakashi's face was long over thanks to the infamous 'shower incident' that both never mentioned again.

Kakashi figured since she had already seen his face, there wasn't much point in hiding it. So at meals at home he would pull it down and eat normally. He kept the mask up while in public if they ate together of course, but he didn't see much point in keeping it on now. Although it was nice not having to hurry and eat, he could take his time and her cooking always was great.

Hanare did like that he ate without the mask and she still kept stealing looks, he really was a very handsome man. She felt her cheeks burn sometimes as she looked a little too long sometimes.

"So I gave my students a chance to go for the chunin exams today," Kakashi told her.

"Oh yes, Anko told me that after our training together she had to go and prepare for that," Hanare looked up and smiled. "She seemed really excited about being in charge of the second part of the exam. "So how well do you think they'll do?"

Kakashi thought about it, "I think if they work together they can help each other get past the second stage, they can be surprising when they work together and use all their strengths combined. But after that, well things can get a little tricky. After the teamwork part, its every ninja for themselves and that's when they'll really be tested."

"But this is something they need to really need to experience. In order to grow they'll have to experience hardships and challenges and learn how to overcome them." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I think it better they do that here than while on a mission with combat, where there are no rules and can be a lot more lethal."

Hanare thought about it, it made sense to her. Missions were very dangerous, every time she had been sent on a spy mission could have been her last. Like with here, she had been captured, and interrogated. Granted that was all part of the plan, but still, that hadn't been pleasant. That scared man was very good but she had been trained to ignore physical pain. At least in Konoha they had more limits with what to do with female prisoners.

That was something she had always feared but thankfully never had experienced.

"Well I hope they do well then." She told him honestly.

He smiled at her, "Oh I think they'll do fine in the long run. I'll keep you updated on their progress."

"I'd like that," Hanare then asked more about what these chunin exams were like. Smaller villages like hers didn't always compete, they promoted within. Although the chunin exams were a big deal, not everyone could compete because of either special circumstances or for security reasons. So she had never experienced this herself sadly. The whole concept of being with a team and working together was something she had learned to like in her new home.

Kakashi explained how the exams were always different, how this one was basically set up although he didn't know all the details. He did tell her about his own exam, how his team had done very well and how he earned his first promotion. Hanare loved hearing these stories, especially about Kakashi and his time on his genin team. She could already imagine the loud Uchiha, the medic girl, and a more by the book Kakashi. It was a cute image in her mind it helped when Kakashi had shown her some pictures of those days the day after they had talked by the memorial stone.

A part of her wondered what her life would have been like if she had left with Kakashi that day they met, just went with him to Konoha. Well that was the past and no matter what she enjoyed her life now. She was happy and glad she had come to live here with Kakashi.

"Well at any rate," Kakashi said finishing off his plate. "This year's chunin exams look to be very interesting. Three rookie teams and Gai's team are all competing along with a few others from Konoha. It should be interesting to see how this generation is going to do with so many of them in."

"Is that odd? To have so many teams?"

"A bit," He told her. "But like I said, it should be an interesting exam this year."

Little did Kakashi know, just how interesting things would get.

**Chapter 9: Trouble on the Rise**


	9. Trouble on the Rise

**Love Song**

**Chapter 9: Trouble on the Rise**

Hanare lay on the couch reading, the chunin exams had been going for a few days now. She was thankful that so far Team 7 had passed the first stage of the exam. Now Team 7 had to deal with the Forest of Death, a very dangerous sounding name. Last time she had gotten together with Anko, the other woman had explained what that place was and the name was fitting. But Hanare had faith in those three and she hoped they passed it as well.

In fact, today was the last day for the elimination. She checked the calendar on the wall and saw she was correct. She wondered how well they did, she smiled to herself. Maybe they had done better than expected. She wished she could have watched but she wasn't a jonin sensei or part of the exam so she couldn't. She would have to wait for Kakashi to get home so he could tell her all about it.

Thing were much more busy lately in the village with the exam going on. People were getting ready for the amount of people that would be coming in a month for the finals. There were all kinds of officials from all over the known world would show up to watch. More trade would come in for that time as well apparently. She wondered what the village would be like so full of life?

Hanare also hoped she could watch the matches if Team 7 went on, she wanted to cheer for those kids to do their best. A part of her mind thought of her sitting next to Kakashi watching together. She felt herself smile at that. It could almost seem like a date, she blushed at the thought and shook her head and sighed. Lately it had gotten harder and harder to stop thinking of herself with Kakashi in those kinds of scenes.

Reading these books of Kakashi certainly weren't helping but she found that she couldn't but them down. She had already finished the first book off and wanted to see what happened next. Plus dreams like she had with Kakashi coming up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her close, those were very hard to ignore.

Putting the book down she sighed, yes she knew her feelings for Kakashi were more than just friendship. Her feelings had always been more than that, ever since she had been a child. Now as an adult woman it was harder to ignore. But she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it, this was her first friendship and she wasn't sure how to handle things if they went wrong. It was why she was looking around for a new place, just in case she couldn't hold her feelings back and ruined thing. It would be too awkward to be around each other all the time if things got weird.

But she didn't want to leave, she loved living with him. Her life had been so lonely before, she loved waking up to someone there, sharing meals with them, sharing their days together. She had never had a relationship with anyone else like this before, actually she had never had relationships period. So she wasn't sure how to go about certain things, she had never dated or anything. Well she had been asked out and because of a mission she had done the little song and dance to get information. But those weren't real, they weren't really her but just the part she was playing.

Sometimes she felt like those fake lives she had led held more of an actual life than her own, even though they had all been illusions. As Hanare of the Leaf, she had no 'real' experiences with actually living her life before now.

She had never done any of the things young girls did growing up, no playing with friends, the secret school crushes, confessing to the boy she liked, going home to parents to show them her work as they would praise her. Never just going out and hanging with friends or playing in parks. It did make her sad thinking of all the things she missed out on, but that's why her life now held so much meaning to her.

Hanare was finally living her life for the first time instead of just existing as a tool for her old village. So maybe that was the reason she was having a hard time sorting out her emotions about Kakashi. She had no real experiences with actually having these feelings, she could fake them and had, but actually having them was so much different. She sighed wishing she could talk to Anko or Kurenai about it but they were all so busy lately.

Looking at the clock she wondered how much longer Kakashi was going to take, he said he would be home today but didn't give a time. She found that she missed him when he was gone and looked forward to seeing him return home each day. She could almost imagine them as an actual couple sometimes, which of course now made her blush.

She groaned as she took the pillow from behind her head and placed it on her face groaning into it. It was getting worse, her feelings for Kakashi were obviously getting harder and harder for her to control.

**-Konoha Streets-**

Kakashi walked home as the whole weight of the day seemed to be crushing down on him. He felt both physically and mentally tired as well as extremely worried. The day sure had taken one hell of a turn that was for sure. He was proud how well his students had done. Both Naruto and Sasuke passed, and although Sakura hadn't, she hadn't been defeated either as her match came to a draw. She had fought her heart out and came out with a draw with her long time rival. That was something to be proud of and he hoped this helped to show her she could do more than she thought if she really pushed herself.

Then Orochimaru had happened and things just turn a turn for the worse. He had taken Sasuke to try and seal away the curse seal that man had placed on Sasuke. Kakashi wasn't sure just how well it would work, it would be up to Sasuke to fight the urge to use it. But that wasn't what had rattled him, when Orochimaru had shown up, Kakashi had prepared for a fight he knew he would lose.

He knew that if he had tried anything, he would have died today, it was only because Orochimaru was amused that he had survived. Kakashi had been in fights, he had been nearly killed more times than he could count, but in all of that he had never felt so overly matched than with Orochimaru. If that man had wanted Sasuke, there would have been nothing Kakashi could have done to stop him, but apparently that wasn't part of whatever sick and twisted plan that man had up his sleeve.

'_He will seek me out.'_

Those words echoed in Kakashi's mind, he knew that Sasuke graved the power to take on Itachi, to avenge all the murders under his brother's hand. But did that mean that Sasuke would turn down a dark path in order to get it? At first Kakashi wasn't sure, Sasuke had slowly been showing sighs of starting to being close to his teammates, in his own way of course. But now he was worried, Sasuke's ambitions were great and not only that, the boy's first challenge in a month might end up killing him.

Gaara wasn't going to go easy, the match with Lee proved that. If given the chance that boy from Suna would kill each person he fought against. Naruto he had less to worry about, Neji Hyuga although a genius like Sasuke, wasn't out for blood. Well, not out for anyone other than his cousin apparently, that had been some unsettling information when he learned about that. That boy had some deep issues about something, but Kakashi wasn't up to date on Huyga clan politics, in fact he preferred to stay out of politics, they only gave him a headache.

He had met genjutu users in battle that were more up front in their illusions attacks than some politics.

He sighed as he neared home, he had already made the choices on how to help Naruto and Sasuke but he was still worried. So far he had the battles for his students and Orochimaru to plan for as well. The closer he got to home the more eager he was to get there, mainly because he expected Hanare to be home. Thinking of her smiling face welcoming him home made him feel calmer already. He had to admit, having a pretty woman welcoming you home did brighten your day.

He smiled at that, oh sure he knew that Hanare was beautiful, he might be technically 'half-blind' most of the time but even with his normal eye he could see that. Even in the early morning with bed hair she somehow looked beautiful to him. He sighed, lately this was becoming an issue for him. He kept noticing himself looking at her when she wasn't looking, thinking more about her when she was gone, missing her when they were apart. He knew where this was leading to but a part of him didn't want to admit it, the part that was scared that if he did admit it, something bad would happen. Something bad usually did happen to those closest to him.

It was one of the reasons he had made up his mind to train Sasuke personally, he didn't want to see one of his students die in front of him. Too many had died and although he knew he couldn't prevent death, he could delay it as long as he could.

Reaching the doorknob he unlocked the door and walked in, "I'm home." He said.

"Welcome back," Hanare smiled at him from her spot on the couch.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile back; her smiles were infectious at times. He unzipped his jacket and placed it on a sturdy chair he would get to it later as he unclipped other pouches and weapons.

Hanare watched as he did so and noticed something, he seemed different. Normally he would be in his usual lazy stance and relaxed. Now he looked stiff as a board and deep in thought. Something had happened, that much she was sure of. Although Kakashi was great at hiding his emotions, after all this time, Hanare had picked up the subtle changes he had about him. Normally someone wouldn't be able to pick them up but she could tell. Getting up she walked over to him and lightly touched his arm to get his attention.

"Kakashi, is something wrong? Did something happen?" Hanare asked worried about him.

Kakashi paused for a moment, her large brown eyes filled with worry. He had to admit she was sharp, he wasn't even aware that he was showing any sighs of today. But he couldn't lie to her, oh sure he could make something believable up, but something inside of him just wanted to tell her everything. With a heavy sigh he nodded his head as he led her to the couch.

He first told her about the results of the exam so far, she was happy to hear that Naruto and Sasuke had passed but was a little saddened that Sakura wouldn't go with them. He then went on what was really bothering him. What had happened with Sasuke, his concerns for his match as well as Orochimaru showing up. That was what really shocked Hanare, like most nations, she had heard about Orochimaru. In fact her village prized itself on gathering information and she had learned several things about the rogue ninja.

He was labelled an S-class renegade from the Leaf, highly skilled and extremely dangerous. She remembered her teachers telling her time and time again, when she was ever confronted with an S-class ninja she was to hide and/or run before being noticed. If she was noticed she would die. She listened to Kakashi tell how he had faced Orochimaru but although he didn't say the words, she could feel how it had shook him slightly.

Getting up, Kakashi walked to the window as he looked out over the village through it. "I don't know why he's suddenly returned or why he wants Sasuke so badly, but there has to be more to it. He has no love for his former village and he wouldn't show up again for just a genin. I think he's up to something bigger but what…I have no idea."

"Is he really that bad?" Hanare asked him as she stepped up behind him. She loved this village, so the thought of someone that had been raised and lived here, turn against it was nearly alien. At least for her, she had no attachments to her old village, she had never even seen it before so it was easy for her to cut her ties. But hadn't Orochimaru grown up here? Plus just how strong was he?

"Yes," Kakashi said still looking out the window. "What's worse is that he has the power and skills to back it up. If I had gone up against him he would have killed me, I have no doubt about that."

Hanare felt like a vise had gripped her chest. She knew in her mind that as a ninja, either of them could die tomorrow. But the thought of it had nearly happened today, that was something she was surprised to feel that she wasn't ready for. She had only just started her new life here, gaining friends, forming bonds and loving life like never before. Kakashi was a huge part of her life, he had shaped her life in so many ways that the thought of losing him again, for good, it was horrible to her.

She felt like she would have lost a major part of her world if he had died today. Without thinking she placed her hands on his back and rested her head there. He had such a nice back she noticed as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. "I'm glad you didn't try it then. It might be selfish of me but, I would hate to lose you."

Kakashi didn't know what to say to her actions, thinking about it, Hanare had never lost anyone in her life because she had been denied forming bonds with others by her village. Slowly he turned around and gently placed his hand on her cheek making her look up at him. He could see the worry in her eyes and decided he didn't like her like this. Those large brown eyes should always be shining with the light she always seemed to have in her.

"I can't promise you that I'll always be in your life, no one can do that," He told her seriously. "All I can promise you is that I'll fight until I can't fight anymore. It's all I've ever done in my life."

A small smile appeared on her face, "I can accept that and I'm glad. My life is better with you in it."

They stood there starting into each other's eyes for a moment neither of them moved or said anything. Until they both noticed what they were doing and Hanare slightly blushed as she broke eye contact, Kakashi did the same as they both felt a bit awkward about what had just happened. Hanare couldn't believe she had just said that, that was too personal and showed too much of her true feelings for Kakashi.

Although for Kakashi he was slightly touched by her words, he couldn't remember anyone ever saying that to him. For a long time he felt that his life had been cursed, that all those close to him would die when he was a younger man. He had gotten over that of course but he had never felt like his life was improving others until Team 7 was formed. But it would seem that his actions had touched Hanare's life more personally than he thought, and some part of him was pleased to hear it.

Thankfully Hanare thought to change the subject before the awkward silence that had started to grow in this moment, got even more awkward. "So, what will happen next in the exam?"

Kakashi nearly sighed in relief about the change in subject. "Well I decided to train Sasuke personally for the month. I'd like to train both but unfortunately for what I have in mind for Sasuke to survive his match, it will require my complete attention."

Hanare asked what he meant so Kakashi filled her in about Gaara, from the sounds of things Sasuke-kun was in a lot of trouble. "Are you sure you can help him win against a genin like that?"

"Well I have a pretty good idea of what could work," Kakashi said looking up at the ceiling in thought. "It won't be easy but I think he can pull it off, if he can't finish the training I'm going to pull him out. He'll be angry about that but I won't send my genins into certain death for no real reason."

Hanare was thankful to hear that, "So what about Naruto-kun?"

"I've got a teacher lined up for him," Kakashi smiled, it hadn't been easy to convince Ebisu at first but for some reason as soon as Kakashi had brought up Naruto, the man seemed interested. "Naruto lacks a lot of the basics, he'll need work on that as it's one of his major weaknesses. The person I got is an expert in teaching basic to advanced techniques. Hopefully Naruto will take the lessons well."

Hanare nodded it sounded like a sound plan to her but there was one person missing. "What about Sakura-chan? She may not have passed but won't she fall behind the others?"

Kakashi sighed as he crossed his arms, "That did accrue to me as well but the problem is, I can't find anyone that could help out. All the other team senseis are either training their students or those teams that didn't go into the exams are already busy with their own work. Everyone else is also busy with the exams, it was pure luck I was able to track down a teacher for Naruto."

Which was true, he had gotten lucky for Naruto. There was no one else he could think of that could do him a favour either, he even tried to call in a few markers but everyone had given him the same response. 'Sorry, I got too much work with the exams and everything' was heard all the time. He didn't like letting Sakura's training slide, especially all the heart she had just shown in her match.

"Well why don't I train her?" Hanare asked him as he looked at her surprised.

"You'll do that? I thought you might be busy," Kakashi asked her honestly.

She smiled and shook her head, "No I'm fine. I'm on light duty with the exam at the moment as they want more senior ninja for security detail. I would be honoured to help her out, plus with you gone for a full month, well…" She wanted to say that she would be lonely and miss him but stopped herself. It sounded a little too personal and in truth it would be lonely here.

Kakashi nodded his head, although he would be busy with Sasuke he would miss seeing her every day in the apartment. Not only that, his training might force him and Sasuke to spend the entire month training nonstop to the point of just sleeping outside under the stars. Plus he needed to keep an eye on Sasuke, he had no idea if Orochimaru would try again plus Gaara was a wild card too. The way he had his eye on Sasuke, the boy might not wait until the exams.

The idea of Hanare helping out with training Sakura was a great idea, "Well I'm thankful for it, I know she'll appreciate it. I think Sakura has grown to look up to you lately."

Hanare giggled, it felt odd but in a nice way to have someone looking up to her. "Then I won't disappoint her or you."

"I know you won't" Kakashi chuckled with his own smile. "Do you want me to tell her tomorrow?"

Hanare nodded, "Yes, we'll use the Team 7 training grounds so you can tell her to meet me there the day after at the usual time. I'll need to prepare for what to train her in and hopefully we'll have some fun while we're at it."

Hanare was suddenly looking forward to this, with Kurenai most likely with her own students and Anko part of the exams, she wasn't sure she would see any of her adult female friends. So spending time with Sakura would be nice, the young girl was very intelligent and seemed eager to learn. First up, Hanare figured she would help Sakura in her physical training as well as her fighting abilities. She seemed behind Naruto and Sasuke in those respects so maybe she could work on that. She could think about it in more detail tomorrow.

"About the final part of the exam, it's my day off that day so I want to see how they all do," Hanare told him.

"Shouldn't be a problem, you can get a seat arrangement from the Hokage Tower, they usually set aside seats for ninja of the village, so if you go tomorrow you should get on easily enough," Kakashi said.

"Thank you I wasn't sure how it would work," Hanare was a bit excited to see this. She thought about getting a seat with Sakura so they would sit together and cheer on Team 7. She would ask the girl when she saw her, maybe get a seating ticket for her as well just in case.

"Well now that's all settled, since I won't be seeing you for awhile I'm going to make an extra special meal for tonight," she smiled at him as she went into the kitchen.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched her happily go. He would miss her and her cooking. A month of field rations and cooking by himself was going to be hard. It wasn't like he was a bad cook, he had just gotten used to her cooking all the time. It was going to be a very long month of training he suddenly felt as he went to clean up and put his gear away.

**Next up Chapter 10: Girl Time**

A little Hanare/Sakura building, with special guests Kurenai and Anko at the end.


	10. Girl Time

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update, for some reason for several days this site is not allowing most authors to update in several fandoms, Naruto being one of them. I'd like to thank Scribe of the Apocalypse for helping me to get around the issues. For those that want to update, when you click on edit and get the error message, change the word 'properties' in the URL to 'content' and try again, this will get you to the update screen. I have no idea how long this will take to be fixed but now at last I have a way around it.**

**Love Song**

**Chapter 10: Girl Time**

Sakura was looking forward to today, ever since Kakashi had told her that Hanare would look after her for a month while everyone else was training for their future fights. She was envious that Sasuke and Naruto both were going into the next round. She was proud of her own fight with Ino but she still would have liked to have won. At least she wasn't going to fall behind the boys, plus without her team around, she didn't know what to do. You could only train so much and she hadn't realized just how lonely things were when she was on her own.

She had gotten so used to being with her team nearly every day that she felt she took it for granted that they were always there. She ran a hand through her now shorter hair, she did kind of miss the longer hair but at least now her hair was cut by a professional and not from her own kunai. Her injuries had healed up nicely, although she still ached in a few places. But she would be spending time with Hanare, which perked her up. She really didn't have any female ninja to look up to around the village, or at least know any personally.

She was so excited, she was wondering what kind of things she would learn in this month? She wanted to show both Sasuke and Naruto that she had grown stronger as well. She smiled a little to herself, things had been changing for all of them since they started this exam. They had all faced such hardships but pulled through. Two things had really changed, Sasuke she was a bit worried about. Whatever had been done to him was actually kind of scary. The way he was when he woke up, although she didn't want to admit it, had scared her a bit. He was acting so secretive about it as well.

Naruto was a major surprise for her, she had never known that Naruto could be so strong as he had shown. Although she was worried for his next match, seeing him lately had made her start to rethink that maybe he wasn't still the 'dead last' of their class anymore. He could have never beaten Kiba while in the academy but he had pulled a victory. She was surprised how she actually had pride that he had won.

But now it was her turn, she was going to work hard so she wouldn't be a burden to them in the future.

Sakura got to the training area and saw that Hanare was already there and in her ninja uniform as well. Sakura ran up to her eager to get started. "Hanare-san!"

"Ah Sakura-chan, glad to see you on time," Hanare smiled not knowing the irony of what she was saying, given that it was always Kakashi that was late for his students. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh, uh...I just thought I needed a change," Sakura said as her hand went up to feel the shorter cut. "I mean this way no one can grab at it."

Hanare nodded, "I can understand that, I have to keep my hair tied up or else it will get in the way. I would have cut it but you'd be surprised how many times having long hair you can style differently can help with a disguise. But I think that hair suits you." Hanare could see the girl was a little self-conscious of her new look but in all honestly it wasn't bad.

"Thanks," Sakura felt better hearing that from her. "So what kind of training will I be doing?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Hanare had thought long had hard and had come up with a good solution. She passed the girl a backpack, one that was weighed down slightly. She saw the girl's surprise as how much heavier it looked. "First off we need to get your physical body up to standard. You need more stamina and more chakra. Not only that but we'll need to get you on a better diet."

"Diet? But I already am on one." Sakura said confused.

Hanare blinked before she figured out the meaning. "You don't mean the kind that are for losing weight do you?" Sakura nodded her head and suddenly Hanare could see how this could have hampered Sakura's training. "Well from now on you will drop those, they are fine for civilians but for ninja those kinds of diets can get you killed."

"What!"

Hanare crossed her arms getting serious, "You have to understand that those make a person tired and low on energy at times. In a fight if you are already tired you'll easily be killed. Not only that but you deny your body the food it needs at times. Why do you feel you need one of those types of diets anyway?"

Sakura grew a little embarrassed. "Well...I...I just wanted to look better. I mean, don't boys like slim girls?"

"Well that depends on the boy," Hanare said remembering her own classes in how to seduce if she needed to. "But at any rate if you work hard as a ninja you don't need one of those. You burn off more calories training hard than on any diet. Plus it will keep you healthier and most important keep you alive."

"Is that how you got to look so good?" Sakura blushed a bit asking about that.

Hanare's serious side faltered slightly, "Well I do work out and train a lot, but it's mainly to keep myself in top condition...anyways, put that on. You'll be wearing that for jogs we go on, after you'll eat what I tell you and you will eat all of it. Then we'll work on chakra, tell me do you know how to water walk yet?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Okay we'll work on that and use that to help get you to use more chakra. Chakra is like any muscle the more you use it the stronger it can become." Hanare continued. "When you're done with that, I'll teach you my combat skills."

"Really? I wasn't sure what kind of skill you had, Hanare-san, I mean I never really got to see you fight."

Hanare smiled at her, "Well as a spy and infiltrator I only fight when I need to. But when I do, I'm great at close quarters, hand to hand and ninja tools. I know a few jutsus but we don't have time for that, I don't think. So we'll get your fighting abilities up and Kakashi can take it from there after a month."

"So then, are you ready?" Hanare asked as Sakura quickly got the backpack on. She nodded her head as she started a slight jog as Sakura matched her pace.

**-A Week Later-**

Sakura panted as the sweat was rolling off her, she was in her fighting stance against Hanare as the older woman was only breathing slightly harder than normal. Sakura had lost track of time in the sparring but she wasn't ready to quit just yet. She still felt that she could push herself just a little bit more. Waiting for the right moment, she launched herself at Hanare.

Hanare was pleased with the progress that Sakura was making, she still had a way to go but they still had the rest of the month to work on things. Sakura's stamina was slowly improving but her hand to hand was getting much better. Hanare easily blocked Sakura's movements, as she was still much faster than the pinkette. Still, in even a week the girl was picking things up quickly. Apparently she had a way to quickly memorize information Hanare suspected that Sakura might had a photographic memory or at least one close to it.

Another thing as the girl's amazing ability with chakra control, she had learned to water walk in under ten minutes. It had taken Hanare a full day to learn how to do that, chakra control was obviously this girl's gift. She could be an excellent student for genjutsu or other arts that required subtle chakra control.

Sakura lashed out with her fist, Hanare easily deflected it with her forearm and with her other hand, used it to take control of the momentum, forcing the girl to keep going. Sakura however remembered her lessons and used her increased momentum instead of fighting against it. She continued to spin as her left leg came up in a sweeping kick to Hanare's ribs. The woman was faster as she managed to catch it.

But Sakura's spin didn't stop, she lost some of the momentum but kicking off with her free foot she spun more, now her free foot went to the side of Hanare's head.

Hanare smiled, the girl learned fast alright. Hanare leaned her head back to narrowly miss the foot and threw the foot she was holding away. Sakura found herself tumbling but rolled with it and jumped up into a guard. Although she was slightly dizzy from all the spinning.

Sakura took a moment before she fell to her knee as she was panting hard now. She was totally out of strength but she was certain that she was able to hold out longer this time. She felt a sense of pride that she was slowly getting better. Hanare walked over to her and offered her a hand, the young genin took it as she was helped up.

Hanare smiled down at her, "You've done well Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, it's all because of you Hanare-san," Sakura smiled back.

Hanare had never really trained anyone before, she liked the feeling. Helping someone grow as a person was very rewarding and the time they spent together was also fun. Maybe one day she too could have her own genin team? It would certainly be exciting to see if she could do it, although mainly jonin were picked, special jonin could also take a team if they made a request and were approved.

But that was for later, she wanted to get some experience first and also training Sakura would help her see if she could one day train her own team. The girl was really pushing herself, although maybe it was time to relax for the rest of the day. Her body could use the time to recover, plus she was thinking of trying something out. She had only heard that the village had them but hadn't tried them yet, now was the perfect time.

"Well since you've been doing so well, I think it's time for a treat," Hanare told her and she led the way.

"Oh?"

"Yes, just wait and see."

It didn't take long and Sakura soon found herself outside the Konoha hot springs. She hadn't been there in a long time plus given the aches and pains she got from training, she couldn't wait to just sink into that hot water to sooth her body. Hanare paid for the both of them as they went to the woman's change rooms, placing their old clothing in the baskets they slipped on the towels and went to the door way.

Although when they got outside they soon found that they weren't the only ones there.

"I think you've had enough." A familiar woman's voice said. "We came here to relax."

"Yeah well until that snake bastard is found I'm not sure I can relax," another female's voice said.

Hanare knew those voices as she looked to see both of her friends there. "Anko, Kurenai?"

Both women looked up, Anko had a slight blush on her face from the mixture of alcohol and the heat of the open air hot springs. She waved over the woman, "Hey, it's Hanare, plus...I think I know the girl, oh yeah you were with the loud mouthed little brat of Kakashi's right?"

Sakura just nodded, she was surprised that Hanare knew Anko, that woman from the exams was kind of creepy with the whole cutting Naruto's face and then licking up the blood. Although Anko did seem a bit more relaxed than at the forest of death at least.

Hanare and Sakura got into the water together as Hanare asked them what was going on.

"Bastard is back and I couldn't do crap is what," Anko muttered before taking a sip of her sake bottle. "All this time and I couldn't do anything but get my butt kicked." She sighed who actually seemed depressed over it.

"Huh? I don't understand," Hanare asked Kurenai as she was more sober.

Kurenai looked to Sakura at first, "You ran into Orochimaru in the woods correct?" Sakura nodded her head. Kurenai sighed and looked to Anko.

"Ah go ahead, mainly everyone in the village knows my story anyway might as well let them in on it." Anko waved it off as she sat back in the warm water.

Kurenai went on to explain how Anko was once Orochimaru's student back when she was a genin. She had looked up to him, like many had, but then one day she was asked to travel with him. Anko didn't remember much, in fact much of her memories that dealt with Orochimaru were taken from her. Hanare listened on in horror as Kurenai told how Anko had been found wondering and lost and nearly starving.

Hanare looked at her friend in sympathy, "I'm so sorry that happened."

Anko shrugged it off, "It's okay not like you had anything to do with it. I just wanted to finally pay him back but I couldn't even touch him." She reached up to rub the curse seal on her neck. That stupid thing had cost her the fight, with it still on her she might never be able to face him.

"Well I'm glad that you survived," Hanare told her honestly. "You're one of my only friends here and I wouldn't want to lose a friend."

Anko looked to see that Hanare was being honest and just had to give a small smile. It did feel nice that she had friends she could turn to at least. "Ah screw it, I can be depressed later. So," she stated with an evil glint in her eye. "I heard that Kakashi was taking the Uchiha boy out to train for the entire month. Must be lonely at night without him huh?"

Hanare sighed as she sunk down a bit. "Yes, it does get a bit lonely." Of course she meant that she missed seeing him. The others, well they took it to mean what Anko was trying to elude to. Mainly that she was lonely in bed.

Anko burst out laughing as Kurenai and Sakura had at least the decently to blush.

"You and Kakashi seem very close," Anko said as she got hold of herself.

Hanare smiled as she looked down at the water feeling her face heat up a little. "Well we do live together so it stands to reason that we get along."

Kurenai decided to spare Hanare a little and looked to Sakura, "So, Sakura wasn't it? What are you doing with Hanare?"

"Oh, well she's training me during the month so I don't fall behind my teammates," Sakura said to the older woman.

Kurenai nodded in approval, "that's good. Most of my own are doing the same. Shino and Kiba are training with their family, the only one that isn't is Hinata as she's still recovering."

"I can't believe that Neji went that far," Sakura said remembering how bad Hinata was hurt in that fight. "Naruto has to fight him next..."

"I'm sure that Naruto-kun will do well," Hanare told her seeing her worry. "He has a tendency to be very surprising."

"Not to mention loud and that big mouth of his will land him into trouble," Anko chuckled. "But it's very funny how he easily gets freaked out over the little things."

Sakura sweat dropped at what this woman thought of as 'little things', but she didn't want to comment on it. Soon the adults got to talking as she just sat there to relax. Already she felt her muscles feel better in the warm water. Although as she started to look at the three women she couldn't help but start to feel a little inadequate in comparison to them, they were all adult women but all of them were beautiful.

She already knew that Hanare was beautiful, looking at Kurenai she could see how her main of dark hair and red eyes could be alluring, Anko had a very sexy look to her. Looking down at her own body she felt self conscious as she slowly sunk down to her mouth moaning out to herself. She just couldn't compare, and she was wondering if she could ever look that good.

"Say what's with the depressed look there kid?" Anko asked seeing Sakura sink down.

"Uh, it's nothing," Sakura said quickly.

Anko stared at her as Sakura got a little worried. Anko broke out into a grin, "What's the matter? Boy issues or something?"

Sakura blushed brightly as Anko's grin got even wider.

"Ah so you got that kind of problem," Anko sat back, "Well you're still young so I say don't let it worry you. You got a whole future ahead of you after all so why worry about that now?"

"Do you have lots of experience in this?" Sakura asked honestly, hoping that maybe she could get some pointers from them. "I mean, you are all adults right so all of you must have had boyfriends before right?"

All three women suddenly got slightly depressed; Hanare although living with a man she liked, had never really had a boyfriend. Anko had never had a serious relationship and the same with Kurenai, in fact she was even less experience than Anko. Anko was the first to break out of it, "Well we know some things about guys but you should focus more on yourself first."

"That's right," Kurenai spoke up. "Besides why are asking exactly?"

"Well...there's a boy that I like but he doesn't seem me as more than a teammate," Sakura said shyly.

Anko barked out a laugh, "Well no use asking Kurenai about that, she's still too chicken to confess to the guy she likes."

"Anko!" Kurenai yelled out blushing from embarrassment.

"What? It's true." Anko said taking another drink.

"Oh? If you like someone then what's the problem?" Hanare asked although she was secretly wondering if it was the same problem she had. That she didn't want to ruin the friendship she had with Kakashi in case he didn't feel the same way about her. Maybe she could gain some insight into her own problem by listening to Kurenai.

"She wouldn't have any if she used her sex appeal, right Hanare?" Anko winked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Hanare asked.

"Well what I mean is something like...these!" she quickly moved as her hands wrapped around the woman and started to fondle her breasts. "Oh yeah, perky and full, damn I think you're slightly bigger than me too. Any man that got his hands on these babies would be yours." She laughed and then noticed Sakura sinking back into the water again.

"Oops...well I'm sure you'll grow into them kid, you're still young yet," Anko said trying to not worry the girl.

"I think you've had enough," Kurenai said as she took the sake bottle from where Anko had rested it. This resulted in Anko letting go to try and take it back. Leaving Hanare to sink her chest below the level, not wanting to get groped again like that.

Later that night Hanare was back in the apartment, she felt refreshed from after the hot spring but being alone in the apartment wasn't very enjoyable. She sighed as she was in bed, the clear night sky was outside the window, she could see a full moon and its light the clouds that were out there. She turned to her side as she watched the scene out there. She wondered if Kakashi was looking at the same sight.

She sighed as she rolled to her back, she missed him. The end of this month couldn't get there fast enough. She felt the shirt she had used from Kakashi from the start of sleeping here against her. It had lost its smell of him and now smelt more like her from wearing it for so long. Still, it helped to remind her of him.

In a deserted part of the village, on the top of a small mountain were Kakashi and Sasuke. The genin had fallen asleep hours ago but Kakashi was still up. He was on his sleeping bag looking up at the sky. The training was going well, Sasuke was improving and might actually pull this off. But his mind wasn't on Sasuke at the moment. He found that he was really missing his home, or maybe it was someone in his home.

He hadn't noticed that he really looked forward to going home how and seeing her there, or maybe he was taking it for granted now. He stared at the moon as he thought about her. It was only in these times that he was left to his own thoughts that he could really think about her. She was a friend that was sure, but there was that nagging feeling inside of him. That she might be more than just a friend. He found that he missed her smile, her presence, the music she liked to play and sing. The warm and calming presence she gave and her love for her life in the village.

He also missed her food, living on field rations after eating her food seemed more like a punishment now.

Kakashi sighed as he tried to get comfortable. Well only two weeks left at least, he was sure that Sasuke would be ready but he wasn't going to take any chances. Plus he could use the time to try and sort out his feelings. It was truth that Hanare was unlike any woman he had ever known. But what did he really feel for her? Was this just physical attraction? Sure she was beautiful but was it just that, was that the reason he felt something or was it something deeper?

Kakashi had never been one to say he had been in love before, oh sure he read about it, heard about it from his friends and colleagues but in all honesty, he didn't know what it felt like. For so long he had felt alone that it was just natural to him. Now with Hanare, that was changing, his life felt a bit more full with her in it.

Pulling his headband over both eyes he resolved to get some sleep, they had an early day tomorrow and thinking about this would only keep him up. Still, he couldn't help but think what she was doing now.

**Next up chapter 11: Day of the Finals**

**I felt a bit off about this chapter but don't worry, action and even a hint of romance will be in the next one.  
**


	11. Day of the finals

**Love Song**

**Chapter 11: Day of the Finals**

Today was the day, Hanare thought to herself as she walked towards the large stadium in front of her. The finals for the exam were finally here, she could hardly wait to see how Sasuke and Naruto were going to do. She was going to meet up with Sakura so they could cheer the boys on. It was a fun experience, looking around her she saw people of all ages looking excited. She could hear the excitement from people all around her. It was very catching and she could feel the electricity in the air.

Walking into the stadium she went to find Sakura, it didn't take long to find her. Sakura would want to get a good seat plus there weren't many people with pink hair. She quickly found Sakura with a girl her own age with blonde hair. Sakura noticed and waved to her as she walked up.

"Hello, Hanare-san." Sakura greeted.

Hanare smiled back, "Hello, who is your friend?"

"Ino Yamanaka," Ino spoke up although she knew full well who this woman was. Although this was the first time she actually got to speak to the woman. She had heard all the stories, a few even from Sakura. Sakura often spoke of how nice Hanare was. Currently Ino was very interested in getting to know this woman that was the talk of many.

"Nice to meet you Ino-chan," Hanare said as she sat next to Sakura. "I'm looking forward to this. I can see Naruto-kun down there with the other genins, but I don't see Sasuke-kun or Kakashi yet."

"Same here," Ino grinned then whispered to Sakura. "I bet you she's more anxious to see Kakashi-sensei most of all."

Sakura giggled as she whispered back. "I know, she would talk about him during our training together."

The three females then started to watch the matches as they began. They were a little worried when Kakashi and Sasuke still hadn't shown up yet. Hanare was thinking that maybe she should check, it was only pure luck that the officials didn't disqualify Sasuke unless he failed to show up for the last match. Naruto's match had been a very great match, he had put so much effort into winning it and with that surprising win as well. Sakura and Ino had cheered him on and so had Hanare, the three of them even went to congratulate him.

Hanare met a few of the other genins as well, they were very nice. Even during that match between Shikamaru and how Ino had yelled at him to keep fighting had been fun to watch. She could tell that the girl wanted to push her teammate to do his best, even it was through yelling. The matches had all been very exciting but when Gaara finally took to the arena she was worried. Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't shown up yet, where could they be?

She looked down to see Sakura looking worried, "I'm sure they'll make it."

"I hope so," Sakura sighed. "This isn't the time for Kakashi-sensei to run late again."

"You know everyone keeps saying that he's always late but I've never noticed it," Hanare said honestly as she thought about it. Everyone she met seemed to have that to say about Kakashi. He always got home on time and met her on time as well.

Sakura's jaw dropped, how was it possible that she had never once seen him late? Sakura had never known or seen her sensei on time for anything in the time that she had known him.

"Gee, I wonder why he's never late with her," Ino whispered to Sakura grinning.

'_Oh...that makes sense,'_ Sakura thought about it.

"Wait, look!" Hanare said pointing as a swirl of leaves and suddenly Kakashi and Sasuke were there. Hanare, Sakura and Ino breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close, any second longer and Sasuke would have been disqualified. As the two girls went to the railing to cheer on the boy, Hanare waited as Kakashi made his way right to her.

"That was close," Hanare smiled at him.

Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, we kind of had a bit of a problem on the way, but we worked it out in the end. Sorry if you were worried about us."

"I knew you would be here," Hanare told him as they stood together. She had missed him and seeing him again made her feel better, she felt more relaxed and just nice with him there. "I'm just glad that your back. The apartment was getting lonely without you around."

Kakashi smiled, "Yeah, I missed you as well."

She felt her heart skip a beat as he said it, she just hoped that she wasn't blushing.

Kakashi couldn't help but look at her, it had been a very long month. He had been thinking about her during his free time, he still wasn't sure about his feelings for her but she had never been far from his mind. He had missed her and being with her now, he actually felt happy. Just seeing her smile seemed to make things better.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Nearly everything," Hanare laughed. "Naruto-kun was great, I wished you had seen him you would have been very proud."

"I always was proud of him," Kakashi said as he saw Naruto looking on the fight eagerly. "I'll have him tell me about his fight, knowing him he's dying to tell me all about it and I look forward to it."

Kakashi was a bit disappointed he missed Naruto's first match but there was always the next one and if Sasuke defeated Gaara, that could lead to Sasuke and Naruto facing off against each other. That could be interesting, as both of them had been improving and speaking of improving.

"So how is Sakura doing?" Kakashi asked her.

"Very well, I think you'll be proud of her too, she pushed herself very hard." She told him honestly.

"Glad to hear it," he smiled as they went back to watching the match.

Hanare was impressed with how much Sasuke had improved in month, the boy was so much quicker. She watched with interest and things seemed to be going well for Sasuke. When he pierced the sand ball that the other boy had made with a jutsu, that's when things suddenly changed.

So much happened so fast it was hard to tell what happened. She saw feathers and then felt herself getting tired and falling before Kakashi caught her. Then suddenly there were ninjas everywhere, and they weren't from the Leaf. She caught symbols from Sand and Sound as sounds of battle were all over the place.

Years of experience kicked in as she knew that it was time to fight.

Hanare pulled off her civilian clothing as her ninja clothing were under it, it was just common for her to do this and she was thankful now that she hadn't gotten rid of the habit from her spy days. She could see Sound and Sand ninja already attacking as she joined in. A part of her was still in shock, her village, her home was being attacked. A part of her was scared of what could happen to the place that she had come to love so much. But another part of her, a very large part, was furious.

She had been angry before but not like this. This was her home now, the one place she could always return to, the place of her friends, her loved ones, her life truly started here and she wanted it to end here. But not like this, she wouldn't fall today, not until she was sure that every last enemy was gone from Konoha's walls.

Kakashi watched Hanare as she finished the last of the enemy in this area, she was very graceful, almost dancing among the enemies but something was different. There was more of an edge to her movements, she was not showing any mercy, going to killing blows only and as quickly as possible. It took him a moment to realize from getting a glimpse of her face, she was angry. In fact she was very angry, he had never seen her like this.

But he could understand it, every ninja here loved this village and would fight and die to protect it. Even though he didn't show it himself, he too felt the burning need to protect his home and those inside of it. He saw her finished and walked up to her quickly.

"Hanare," he called out as she quickly turned but relaxed seeing him.

"Kakashi, what is going on, why are they attacking?" she asked him.

"I get the feeling Orochimaru is behind this," He stated it stood to reason that man had no love for his former village anymore. "We need to get going there will be fighting all throughout the village."

Gai who had been fighting with Kakashi saw the two of them together a part of him was envious that Kakashi was taking time out to look in on his lady. It was such a youthful thing to do, although Gai still hadn't been successful in finding a woman of his own he would still not lose. But he still had to admit that he liked the fact he was showing such concern for her. With a large grin he walked up behind him.

"Come Kakashi, we have many more enemies to fight and I'm still only up by two," Gai said in reference to how many they each had beaten. He slapped Kakashi on the back but the other man hadn't been ready for that.

Kakashi felt it and stumbled forward towards Hanare. His hands shot out in instinct as they caught her upper arms, she had seen him falling forward with a surprised look on his face as she reached out as well to catch him. The result was them pressing against each other, Kakashi holding with his hands on her upper arms, hers holding his waist. His face had gone forward and once more by accident, their lips were touching.

Kakashi's eye widened at the feel of her lips against his, the first time he had been caught up in what his sharingan had been showing him, now, not so much. Even through his mask he could feel how lush and inviting her lips were. For Hanare, she too could feel through the fabric, her face blushed as a part of her wanted so badly to just sink into the moment. Her body felt suddenly warm and it felt like she wanted to do something, anything at that moment with him.

Gai stood there gapping, "How cruel, you don't have to rub your victory into my face Kakashi!" Gai said with manly tears falling from his face. In his mind, Kakashi was giving Hanare a goodbye kiss, not knowing that he himself had caused Kakashi to accidentally fall into Hanare.

Kakashi slowly pulled back not sure what he could say to her, he wanted to apologize but he just couldn't work his mouth at the moment. He just looked at her beautifully framed face, her long bangs looking just perfect on either side, her large chocolate eyes were glued to his. He also couldn't help but notice the rosy blush forming on her cheeks.

'_She looks really cute when she blushes,'_ Kakashi thought but quickly tried to get his mind on track. _'Why does this kind of thing keep happening?'_

Hanare could feel herself blushing, she tried not to, this wasn't the time after all but she couldn't help it. The more time she spent with him the deeper her feelings kept going and that kiss hadn't helped. She knew it had been an accident, like the first time, but that didn't matter to her. Her heart was beating like crazy.

"Sorry about that," Kakashi said softly.

"I-it's okay," She managed to get out and smiled at him. "We better...you know, get back to things?"

"Ah, right," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. He felt warm all over and part of him wanted to pull her back to him but he quickly put that part away, now was certainly not the time. All this time away from her and now seeing her again, and kissing her again, it was all a bit much all at once. They quickly made plans and each went off to do their own thing for this battle.

Kakashi couldn't help but watch her leave.

"Kakashi you move me with how you watch your lady leave for battle, worrying about her, don't worry, soon I too will one day be able to show my flames of passionate youth to the world like you have today." Gai told him padding him on the back.

Kakashi was quickly feeling a headache coming on, he really wished he knew what Gai was talking about but if he asked, it would take forever to understand it. Plus he still wanted to hit him for earlier, pushing him into Hanare like that, at any rate they had their own problems to worry about.

**-Late that Night-**

Kakashi slowly walked home, it had been a very long day. Not only that but the village had taken a very defeating blow to their moral, their Hokage was dead. Orochimaru had killed him and had gotten away. He had no idea who would be picked for the job now, there were a few people that could do it but that would come later. First the village had to pick up the pieces, heal those injured, and bury their dead. A funeral was going to be held in a few days.

He was not looking forward to it, Kakashi had to break the news to Naruto earlier about the Hokage. It was the quietest that he had ever seen the boy and his heart went out to him. Kakashi knew how much the Hokage meant to Naruto. The boy was slowly learning that the world wasn't all good, that people died and those that you cared for could die too. It was a cruel lesson for any child to learn.

He had heard that Hanare wasn't on the injured or dead list, something that filled him with relief.

Kakashi turned the key and opened the door to find Hanare asleep on the couch. She had all her ninja gear piled up on the floor next to her. She looked like she had fallen asleep after just taking it all off. Walking over to her he looked down, she had a few bandages on her but she looked largely unharmed.

He sighed as he sat down next to her head, he felt like his body was covered in Gai's training weights. He slipped off his own gear as he placed it next to her own. She just seemed so peaceful just sleeping there. Maybe it was because he was tired both physically and emotionally or maybe it was that he had missed her this entire month. One of his hands gently ran through her long hair, it was messy from her battles but he didn't mind at all.

Hanare slowly started to wake up feeling something nice running through her hair. She could feel another presence with her. She looked up to see Kakashi looking down at her, she broke into a smile just by seeing him. She was glad that he was back home, she had been waiting for him to come back to see how he was doing. The next thing she knew she was waking up, she must have fallen asleep.

"Sorry to wake you," Kakashi said gently.

"I don't mind I was trying to wait up for you," she shifted trying to get up but her body was just too tired. She slumped back down onto the couch. "I want to move but I don't think I can."

"Well can't have that," Kakashi didn't want her sleeping on the couch at least not like this. He got up and gently picked her up bridal style, he ignored the slight pain in his lower back, he had pulled something there earlier and he knew he was going to pay for it tomorrow.

"K-Kakashi?" She blushed as he held her and carried her to the bedroom. Her mind went through a slew of things this could lead to, again, she really needed to cut back on reading those novels of Kakashi's.

"Just making sure you get a good night's sleep," Kakashi told her but it was still dark and he missed something on the ground. He stumbled and the pain in his back flared up. He grunted as both tumbled onto the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said as they had landed on their sides thankfully. "I'm going to have to get my back looked at tomorrow." If he could get up, he thought to himself.

She smiled as she was looking at his chest now, her hands gripping his shirt. She felt so tired and she was very comfortable now in bed with his warm body pressing against hers. She closed her eyes trying to memorize the sensation but instead slowly started to fall back to sleep.

Kakashi was getting a bit of a rest before he tried to get up and go back into the other room, pull out the couch and crash for the day. He felt like he was going to sleep until noon at this point. He looked down and had found her back asleep again. He chuckled at how cute she looked curled up against him like that. He went to try and get up but found that she was holding onto his shirt.

He didn't want to wake her up again and sighed, not sure what to do with this. He didn't want to wake her but he also felt that she should be the one in the bed. He was just too tired to really think straight at the moment.

'_I'll just rest my eyes for a bit,'_ He told himself. _'I'll let her let go and then quietly slip out to let her sleep.'_

Five minutes passed and she hadn't moved a muscle, it soon became ten and Kakashi's eyes were closed and soon after that he too was fast asleep. The two of them slept perfectly together as the nightmare of that day faded away from them and they both found comfort in each other's arms during the long night.

**Next up Chapter 12: Confessions**


	12. Confessions

**Love Song**

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

Kakashi slowly woke up feeling an unfamiliar presence pressed up against him. He opened his eyes and he suddenly figured out that he had fallen asleep. He hadn't meant to but he just was going to close his eyes for a bit. Taking stock of things he was now sleeping on his back with Hanare now snuggling up against him. Her head resting on his chest with one of her arms wrapped around his torso and apparently one of her legs over one of his.

Yep, he was trapped under her, there was no way of slipping away without waking her up. Now he wondered what to do, this was kind of an awkward position to be found in. He sighed as he came up with nothing on how to get out of this. He noticed that despite how they were, it was fairly comfortable. He saw that a few strands of hair were in her face and he used his free hand to gently move them aside. She stirred and for a moment he thought she was going to wake up, instead she just adjusted herself, snuggling even closer to him.

Kakashi could only stare down at her beautiful face, she looked very much like a sleeping angel. Even with the messy morning hair she looked cute. He sighed as he just kept looking at her, he wasn't sure when it had happened but somehow this woman who he had hardly known had somehow wormed her way deep into his life. She was a friend and comrade at first but she had grown to be something more and he could no longer try and deny it. He looked forward to seeing her when he got home, to her cooking, to listening to her sing and play as he read (or tried to read, sometimes he just looked like he was when he was paying more attention to her), even the little things he noticed.

How warm and welcoming the smile she had, how she had that cute little look on her face when trying to decide on something she was torn on. Now with her here, he was very comfortable with her warm soft body against his. He gently ran a hand through her long hair as he tried to think how to deal with his emotions. He never gotten too close to many people in life but for Hanare he knew she was a lot closer than anyone else.

He just stayed like that trying to think on how to deal with his emotions, he was in unfamiliar territory and if he did the wrong type of thing he could ruin things between them. If she only saw him as a friend then anything more from him would be unwanted and things would get weird. He sighed, this was why he preferred his novels sometimes, he didn't have to worry about things like that.

Hanare felt the soreness in her body from the battles of yesterday but she was strangely comfortable as she slowly started to wake up. She felt something she was cuddled up against and it was nice, warm and seemed familiar. She snuggled closer to the warmth as she felt something running through her hair. There was a constant beating she was hearing in one ear a soothing rhythm for her. She moaned as she wrapped her arm around whatever it was and felt the fabric and also something under it.

Now that her mind was slowly waking up she realized she was snuggled against a body, she tried to remain very still as she tried to puzzle out what happened. She could now tell that someone was running his hand (and it was a male that much she could tell) through her long hair and it felt really nice. No one had done something so intimate with her before and she just wanted to stay there and let him keep going.

His hand paused and she felt him being suddenly still for a second.

"Hanare?" Kakashi asked thinking he noticed that she was awake.

Hanare knew it couldn't last, but she wished it could have gone on longer. Being in bed with him, being this close to him, it just brought out all kinds of emotions that she had in her heart ever since she had been a young girl. Slowly she adjusted herself so that she pushed herself up and was now looking down at him, her hair spilling down and some of it on his body.

"Good morning," She whispered out as she looked into his face.

Kakashi paused as she was over him, he found that his hand was still in her hair and he didn't want to take his hand away. He just locked eyes with hers and for a moment neither said anything. She was so beautiful to him, just perfect in that moment that he wanted to pull her down slightly.

Hanare wanted to lean in, to finally let her feelings out and maybe to even live out the secret fantasies she had been having of them even since she had started living here. For as nearly as far back as she could remember, Kakashi had been in her heart and his place in it had only grown with time. She loved living here in this village but she loved living with him even more. His calm and laid back attitude was so different from the stressed and repressed emotions of those that had trained and looked after her growing up.

She could relax with him, have fun with him, she knew that he kept his emotions close to his chest but the little things he did show she could pick up on. Being here with him, she couldn't think of any other place she would rather be. Without realising it she had leaned down slightly, she could feel his breath on her face as her lips slightly parted. She wanted this so bad, she just wanted to finally do it for real, for once to touch those lips without the mask.

Kakashi watched her slowly lean down and for a minute his mind shut down as he felt his hand on her head almost want to pull her close. To pull her down to him but a sudden knock on the front door startled both of them as they jumped. Hanare sat up and blushed, what had she just nearly done? She had nearly given in and she might have done something that although might have been great, what if he didn't feel the same?

The knocking was heard again and Kakashi looked up at her. "I...better get that."

"O-of course," she slid off him feeling like she wanted to crawl under the bed and hide from the world.

Kakashi went to the door not sure to be thankful or not for the interruption, he thought that for a moment there, he was going to actually kiss her. He really wasn't sure what would have happened if he had. He had never felt such a pull towards someone before, sure he had been attracted to women but this was something more. When he opened the door it was a messenger, apparently they were going around to double check on everyone's status as well as informing everyone that missions would be on hold and that a funeral would be held in a few days.

Kakashi thanked him for the information and closed the door. He noticed that the shower was running and Hanare had to be in it. So he started breakfast, they would eat in silence, either one of them mentioning what had nearly happened that morning, they never brought it up. Thing would be very tense between them after that.

The next few days were also solemn ones for them, with the mass funeral that happened and the rebuilding it was hard not to be. Hanare was glad that no one she knew had been killed but there was still a list of ninja that had died. They might have been strangers but they were also comrades. It was raining that day, to her it was like the tears of the village were falling from the heavens.

Hanare stayed by Kakashi's side, either of them saying anything just wanting to be there for the other. They walked to where the funeral would be held, the large display had pictures of everyone that had died, in the center and the largest of them all was one of the Hokage. Hanare hadn't known him long but he had given her a chance at a new life. He could have easily had her killed but choose to let her serve the Leaf.

From everyone's expressions and actions he had been loved, even Hanare felt a bit of a loss. She would never get to know the Hokage like everyone else had. Looking around she saw Naruto there with his team and a little boy who was openly crying. She wasn't sure but she had a guess that was Konohamaru that Naruto had talked about a few times. The young boy had just lost his grandfather and Naruto was there for him. Hanare felt tears in her eyes, her home was in such pain and she felt it almost as though it was her pain as well.

Her home had been hurt and the wounds would take time for it to heal. Unconsciously her hand went to Kakashi's and he took it without hesitation. She felt her own tears mixing in with the rain that landed on her face. There were some words said by those that took the podium, they were kept short most likely because of the weather. She didn't really notice, everything just seemed so dark and the weight on her heart just seemed to get heavier as it went on. Eventually the funeral finally ended and people started to make their own ways.

She saw that Naruto was staying with Konohamaru, Sasuke went off on his own leaving Sakura looking slightly depressed and all alone. She noticed that the girl looked up at Sasuke but he never once looked back on her. She seemed to be thinking about something but eventually made her way to Naruto and the small boy. Hanare was curious about that, normally the girl would have gone after the other boy, had something happened during the battle?

She would ask her later the next time she saw her but the young girl looked to be trying to help Naruto with Konohamaru. Hanare didn't see anyone else she knew and she wasn't in any mood to stay in the rain. She normally didn't mind the rain but from this day on, she felt that for awhile at least, the rain would always remind her of this day. So without saying anything, she and Kakashi made their way home, she never let go of his hand and he kept holding it gently but firmly.

Kakashi looked at her as they neared their home, the rain had plastered her hair all over her and the sadness on her face as she looked around at all the destruction the village had suffered, looked like it was a knife to her heart each time she saw it. It most likely was, never had Kakashi seen anyone that loved this village more who had never been born here. It was like Hanare's spirit had been born here and it only took years for her to finally come home again.

He hated the sadness on her face, he could see the tears, she might think the rain was hiding them but they weren't. Just seeing her like this, it was a lot harder because to him, Hanare was always the one that smiled, laughed and loved life. Seeing her brought down like this, it made him want to try something. He slipped his hand out of hers and although she was surprised, she was even more so when he placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

She soon leaned into his shoulder as they got to the door, taking as much solace as she could.

"You better get in the shower first," Kakashi told her as he opened the door. She just nodded her head as she went to get some hot water on her and get into some cleaner clothing. Kakashi waited until she was in the bathroom before going into the bed room to towel off and get out of his own wet clothing. He got into some loose clothing and waited for his turn. He hated funerals they only reminded him of all the death in his life.

He sighed as he sat on his couch thinking about today. He knew a few of the pictures that were shown today for the fallen, not well, but he had worked with them a few times. He even heard that Hayate had been killed while he had been training Sasuke. He only knew the man through Yugao Uzuki, who he had worked with several times while he had been in ANBU. She had been just starting out when he had been a captain. She spoke the world of the man he could only imagine how she was dealing with this.

Actually, he thought about what if Hanare had been killed in the battles of yesterday, he felt a familiar coldness in his heart that he felt before but the pain in it was a lot more than what he figured it would be like. He didn't want to lose her it was as simple as that.

"You're turn," Hanare said as she walked into the room. She was wearing her night shirt (which was actually his that she had taken to wearing) and sweatpants. She was drying her hair in a towel.

"I'm good, I already dried myself off," he told her.

She paused and placed her hands on her hips glaring at him, "You get in there and take a hot shower, you'll get sick from being in the rain all that time and just dry off."

Kakashi had to admit, she looked really cute when she was trying to look stern but it was hard for her to pull off. He also knew she wouldn't let this go but it was nice to see her break out of her mood. So he would relent for her sake. "Alright, hope you didn't use all the hot water." He got her towel thrown at him for the comment but he could see a slight smile in her eyes.

Hanare watched him go and when she heard the water she slumped down into the couch where he had been. Today was just so depressing for her, looking out the window she could see the rain still falling she didn't want to go outside again. But now she was left with something else that had been on her mind, for the last few days and that was her and Kakashi. Things had been slightly awkward since they had woken up together, she couldn't hide her feelings anymore.

Things between them had been tense since the bed incident and she hated it, she wanted things to be back to how they used to be, well, that wasn't exactly true. She wanted that and more but first she had to tell him how she felt. She had been thinking about how to tell him for the past few days, she couldn't run away from what she felt anymore. If he didn't feel the same, she could live with it, but she had to say something.

Today had been just filled with sadness, she wanted something else to lift this weight in her heart from today. So she gathered up her courage and waited for Kakashi to finish. It seemed to take forever and she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or if he was just taking longer than usual. She smirked at that, it was funny to her how she knew little things like how long he usually took a shower and yet they weren't even romantically together.

When she heard him finally get out and appeared fully dressed in a gray t-shirt and loose pants and of course his usual mask, she got up to face him. "Kakashi, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Kakashi could see she was serious about this and his mind was racing on what she could want to talk about.

"I just want you to know that, this time with you has been the best time of my life," She blushed slightly as she looked down shyly. "I love living in this village, I love the people and the life I have now, your team and all the friends I've made."

"Hanare..." Kakashi started but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Please, I've been going over this a few times in my head and I want to say this just right," She smiled at him but it wasn't the usual one full of joy, this was one was a bit more forced. "Most of all, I've loved the time I've spent with you. Living with you is, I have no words for it. I have been alone all my life and I never knew what it was like to actually have a life of my own before now."

"Ever since we first met as children, you've been in my heart," She looked up with him with her emotions showing in her expressive eyes. "I always used to wonder about you, what you were doing, who you really were and if I would ever see you again. Then one day we did meet again and I got to know the real you."

"I want you to know that I cherish the friendship we have as one of my most precious things in my life, but you should know that what I feel...it's more than just friendship. I've liked you for a long time now but I didn't want to ruin the friendship between us. I want us to still see each other, talk and do many things we already do together. But, if you don't feel that way about me I can't be here, it's not fair to either of us."

"Are you saying that you're leaving?" Kakashi asked her feeling slightly numb from her confession he wasn't sure what to feel at the moment as he tried to process it all.

She nodded sadly, "I don't want to but if you don't feel the same about me it's just not right. I want to stay here with you but only if you want me, I know I should have picked a better day for it, but seeing all those sad faces of those that people have lost...I made me think that life, especially our lives, are so short and I didn't want to regret not saying anything."

"So...if you want me to go I will..." she looked down at her feet preparing herself for what was to come. She hadn't felt like this since the day she knelt before the Hokage waiting for his decision to accept her or to kill her.

Kakashi looked at her and moved to step in front of her, he had been thinking about her a lot lately and hearing what she had said, it started to make a few choices he had easier. Now that he knew how she felt, he had to admit that was brave to be the first to say it too, he couldn't let her courage go unanswered. He gently took her shoulders in his hands as he gently said her name making her look up at him.

"I know that I'm not the most...forward with my emotions," Kakashi chuckled. "I've kind of had to learn how to push them aside in my life. So I've never really opened up, I've never tried to experience a real relationship, maybe part of me thought that I would die before that ever happened, maybe I was just scared of losing someone else important."

"I don't know how, but you've become someone very important to me Hanare," He saw her eyes widen slightly and a sense of hope in her eyes. "I don't want to see you go because I like having you in my life, having you here especially. I'm...not very good at this," he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"You'd think with all the romance I read I would be better," he admitted.

She shook her head, "No I think you're doing well." She smiled for real this time. "So, does this mean that you like me as well?"

"I'll be honest, you've been on my mind a lot lately. I don't want to lose you or see you go, I want you here with me. I can't see anyone else being by my side in my life and if you can accept me as I am, I'm...willing to try, with you that is." Kakashi felt his face heating up, this was one reason he had never gotten into any relationship, he felt he wasn't good at the talking part. There was so much he wanted to say but didn't know how to say it. All he knew was that he wanted to be with her and for her to be with him.

Hanare smiled as she pulled herself to him and buried herself into his chest. Kakashi slowly closed his arms around her as he felt her slim arms wrap around himself as well. It felt nice, naturally to be like this with her. He smiled as he rested his face into her hair, this was a big step he knew, he never once thought about a serious relationship, at least until now. Now he was going to have to try something he had never really done before, dating.

Hard to believe that he felt a small part of fear, not about dating Hanare, that was strangely a nice warm feeling. The fear was what if he screwed that up? He never dated seriously before so what was he supposed to do? Well at any rate he could put that off for later, right now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of her against him.

For so long both of them had been alone in life, for Hanare she was raised separately from everyone, having been forced to have no bonds with anyone in life. For Kakashi, his bonds had been stolen and left him guarding himself from being hurt again. Yet both of them now in that moment, felt an empty place in them finally being filled for the first time in their lives. For the first time they both felt like they were taking the first steps to becoming whole once again.

**Next up Chapter 13: The Date**

**Well the confession part I was having trouble with, so I hope it worked out well. **


	13. The Date

**Love Song**

**Chapter 13: The Date**

Kakashi woke up to the view of green hair in his face, she smirked as he felt the form of Hanare pressed up against his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist in their bed. Ever since a week ago when they had confessed their feelings they had started to share the bed. It was nice having her in his arms as she slept. Things had been going well lately, at least in their personal life. Being a couple sure made the sexual tension between them a lot easier.

Thinking of everything that had gone on in the week brought a smile to his face. Every morning they would wake up together, sometimes just enjoying a few minutes more in the bed, the usual morning routine, then before they left she would give him either a hug or a kiss goodbye. When they had days together they would sometimes spend it either training or just enjoying their time together.

Sometimes they would spend time on the couch with her between his arms with one of his books in front of them as they read them together. Plus he had to admit she looked really cute trying to hide her blushes. But the thing that he really had been thinking about was what to do for a first date. He wanted something that Hanare would like so he had been thinking about it for some time and he finally got an idea of what to do. At least he hoped it was a good idea.

Still, he wanted to enjoy the moment a bit more with her in bed. At least now he had another reason to be late in the mornings, this was much better than reading his books.

**-Konoha Streets, Later that Day-**

Hanare was walking through the village she was looking for some new clothing. Now that she and Kakashi were actually dating she was thinking of getting some more clothing in case they did anything special. She couldn't believe that it had been a week ago, it seemed shorter than that. Still she caught the smile on her face in the reflection in the glass front of a store. She had been doing that more often lately, smiling. She just felt so happy at this moment, she had a true home, friends, and now she had someone very special in her life.

"Hanare-san?"

Hanare turned to see Sakura walking towards her. "Oh Sakura-chan, what are you up to?"

"Well with our team helping out with the repairs to the village and sensei busy, there isn't much for my team to do." Sakura sighed slightly. "So I thought to go out and see if there was anything I could shop for, I haven't had the chance for awhile and I could use a few things."

Hanare smiled, "I'm doing the same, actually, I'm kind of looking for something special to wear."

"Oh?" Sakura grinned, "Are you and Kakashi-sensei going out tonight?"

"Well...not tonight but I want one just in case," Hanare blushed slightly at the thought of it.

"Oh look who we have here," a familiar voice called out as the two looked to see both Kurenai and Anko. "I thought I saw you two, kind of hard to miss the pink one there."

"We were actually wondering if you were free to join us for lunch," Kurenai said to Hanare and then looked to Sakura. "That is if you two aren't busy you can join us as well."

"Oh well I wouldn't want to get in the way..." Sakura was a little uncomfortable with all the adults she didn't know too well.

Anko clamped a hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled largely at her, "Nonsense, I want you to join us so you're going to join us and that's that."

Hanare smiled as she bent down to whisper to Sakura, "Sometimes you have to let Anko just do what she wants she can be very stubborn at times."

Sakura sighed and nodded, so the four of them ended up in a nice restaurant. So far it was a good time with the four women, they talked a bit about the village, the reconstruction, Anko complained that she was being worked to the bone on missions because the village needed funds to keep up with the repairs. Kurenai just said that at least Anko didn't also have a genin team to worry about since she was being put on a lot of missions solo or with other jonin as well.

Then the conversation was steered right to the subject of men.

"So Sakura-chan, I've been meaning to ask," Hanare looked at the young teen. "You've seem to have gotten a bit closer to Naruto-kun lately, did anything happen recently?"

Sakura blushed a bit as she thought about when things had really started to change. Maybe it was when she had started to cheer for Naruto in his fight against Neji, maybe the Forest of Death had made her grow up a little and it was enough to get to her start looking at things differently. But what really had caught her attention was Naruto's fight with Gaara.

Sasuke hadn't been able to do anything and yet Naruto had never given up. Sakura remembered the sand being thrown at her and how she had been able to dodge for a bit, eventually Gaara had caught her. It was only thanks to her training with Hanare that she had remembered how to take a hit. It had hurt and she had nearly passed out but somehow she had fought to keep conscious.

Then she had seen Naruto fight like no one else, all the clones he made, how he just kept coming back at Gaara. That huge toad that he used, all of it was the most impressive thing she had ever seen. At what point had Naruto, the weakest in their class had grown so much? That month apart training had really changed him in some way. But it was after that really stuck in her mind, after Gaara's defeat she had been freed and had gone straight to him. She had heard his words to Naruto and something inside of her just felt the weight of his words.

She knew so little about Naruto in that moment, there was so much she didn't know and he was here teammate. So she had been slowly getting to know him more, yes he was a bit of an idiot, impulsive, a bit loud and annoying. But he really cared for those precious to him and would fight tooth and nail for them. Seeing him help Konohamaru with his grief made her see his softer side. The more she had gotten to know him, the more she felt something for him. Sasuke was being colder and further away every day it would seem as well. At this moment she wasn't sure what she wanted but things weren't as certain anymore.

Anko leaned in grinning, "Oh? You started to like that loud mouthed brat? I will say he's an interesting one, heard how he beat that Gaara kid, wish I had seen it. I heard it was impressive from what a few people saw at a distance."

Hanare nodded, "I believe that Naruto-kun will be a great ninja one day, he has a good heart and works very hard."

Sakura smiled herself, before she would have denied such a thing but lately, she could see that strength in Naruto and maybe just maybe he could become Hokage one day like he always said he would.

"So Hanare," Anko asked grinning slightly. "How are things going with you and Kakashi? Everyone has seen you two act a little more like a couple lately, have things moved ahead that much?"

Hanare blushed slightly as she smiled feeling that warm feeling in her chest thinking about her time with Kakashi lately. "It's been going very well, it's nice being a couple I think this is the first real relationship either of us have been in."

"Well that's good then," Kurenai smiled happy for her friend. "I'm still surprised how fast you two went."

"Oh?" Hanare asked confused. "We thought we waited long enough before we started dating."

Sakura, Kurenai and Anko stared at her in surprised not believing what they were hearing. Anko of course was the one to break the small silence. "Waited? Jeez you two shacked up after one day, living with him and all that after just meeting him."

Now it was Hanare being confused, did Anko think that they had been dating since Hanare had joined the Leaf village? Well she better set the record straight at this point.

"We only started dating a week ago, we weren't a couple until then." She simply said.

If the three females were surprised before now they were shocked. All three eyes went as wide as saucers as all three leaned forward with shocked expressions on their face.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!" The collective outcry was heard by all three of them.

"But we saw you on a date with Kakashi-sensei on your first day here!" Sakura stated.

"We've all seen you on dates before with him, like shopping and eating together!" Kurenai was next to be heard.

"Yeah and what about sleeping in the same bed! You telling me you were doing that and still just 'friends' the entire time?" Anko nearly yelled out.

"W-what?" Hanare was taken aback by their surprise.

"I thought you two were sharing Kakashi's bed?" Anko asked remembering what Gai had said.

"No, I took his bed since he offered and he was sleeping on his pull out couch." Hanare said honestly not sure where they could get such an idea from. "One my first day here, Kakashi was just showing me around the village since he was told to look after me for the day."

"Oh," Sakura felt a bit embarrassed she really had thought it had been a date after all. Looking back on things she could see it all being just them being friends. It had just been so easy to see it all as actually dating. It was kind of a letdown that all this time it hadn't been what she thought it was.

"I'm going to kill Gai," Anko muttered crossing her arms they should have known to trust his judgment with such things. Then she noticed that something Hanare had just said and smiled again. "Hey...you said that 'was' sleeping on the couch, you used the past tense."

Now all three females looked to a very red Hanare as she mentally berated herself for missing that. Seeing the glee in the eyes of all three of them she knew she was going to be asked many personal questions at this moment.

**-Much Later-**

Hanare was feeling a little drained, at least emotionally from after her lunch. Her friends had pestered her for hours on details on what her relationship with Kakashi , trying to find out what was real and what they were up to now. Honestly, she would rather go through another session with that torturer Ibiki again, at least he wasn't as sadistic sometimes. Sighing she opened the door to her home, that brought a smile to her face finally.

This was her home now, not just the village but Kakashi's apartment was now their home and not just his. She didn't have to move out, look for a new place or anything. Walking in she noticed that the place was empty. It wasn't out of the ordinary, Kakashi might just be out. That is until she saw the flowers on the kitchen table with a note. She paused as she looked around again to be sure as she looked at them.

They were a few nice smelling lilacs she thought about the meaning and felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She wondered if he knew the meaning or just picked them because they smelled nice. Looking at the note she read it.

_Hope you like the flowers, meet me at the Team 7 training grounds, wear something comfortable_

That was it, simple directions on the note and she knew it was Kakashi's hand writing. Hanare wondered what this could mean but she felt a giddy sensation in her stomach. What did he have planned? At any rate she couldn't wait to find out, since there was no time on it she assumed she was to get there whenever she could. Quickly she went to put the flowers in water and then quickly took a shower. She wanted to be prepared just in case this was something special. She was so excited but she still took her time and she had an idea of what to wear.

For Kakashi, he was waiting in the Team 7 training grounds, he had thought about this for a few days and had finally figured on the perfect first date. No one really knew it but secretly he was a bit of a romantic at heart, just that he wasn't very open about it. It was funny really, he didn't care if people thought he was perverted if he read his books in public (he still thought they were good books) but if people thought he was romantic he couldn't live with that. Maybe it was because he knew his male friends might make fun of him for it.

Still, he had been waiting for ten minutes, he had everything set up and had made his way here. Thankfully he had some help in making sure that Hanare would be busy. Although he wished he hadn't ask Anko to track down and keep Hanare occupied until now. She really dug deep into his wallet, he should have asked Kurenai she at least wouldn't demand payment, maybe a favour but he could live with that. Still, he figured by now she would have been home, got ready and been here.

Was his running late starting to influence her, at least he hoped not.

"Kakashi." Hanare's voice called out to him.

He put his book away and was about to say something before he noticed her appearance. She was wearing that nice sun dress he had bought for her that first day living with him. Her hair was styled slightly and she was wearing slight makeup. It was like a cross between when she showed up as a singer and how she normally looked. Dressed up but not too much, he couldn't help but drink in the sight.

"Well I'm here," She smiled at him seeing him in loose pants and a grey shirt but with his mask still on and a small cloth covering his eye.

"So you are, glad you're here but first, I'll have to place this on you." He held out a blindfold of all things.

"You want me to put this on?" She asked even though she knew the answer. He only smiled back and so she shrugged and placed it on. Hanare figured that he wanted this to be a surprise and as soon as she made sure it was on correctly she felt herself being picked up bridal style. She yelped out in surprise.

Feeling his strong arms around her she also heard him chuckle, "You could have warmed me you were going to do this."

"But that wouldn't be as fun," He smiled seeing her puff up her cheeks in annoyance. It was cute how she was trying to look angry at him with a blind fold on. "Hang on."

She did that as he moved quickly, she wasn't sure where he was going as he was moving very fast and also seemed to be trying to go in different directions suddenly. Most likely trying to make sure she couldn't guess their destination. Although when they seemed to be going up for a long time she had a guess. At any rate she was just enjoying being in his arms at the moment anyway. It seemed all too soon that they had stopped and he gently placed her on her feet. She was about to take off the blindfold when she felt his hands gently on hers.

"Let me," He said gently.

She nodded and waited for him to take it off, he was being deliberately slow but eventually she felt it being taken off. She opened her eyes and she was surprised to see where they were. They were on top of the Hokage mountain overlooking the village as the sun was low in the sky. It cast a golden light over the village that seemed to sweep out over the view.

The village that was now her home that she had learned to love so much stood before her beautifully. She felt her eyes moisten at the sight she had never seen anything so beautiful to her in her life. She also saw a blanket on the ground with what looked like cases for carrying food, some designed to keep it warm. He had brought her up here for a dinner just the two of them with a view like this. She couldn't find the words to describe how happy she was feeling at the moment.

"So you like it?" He asked although from the expression on her face he got the feeling that she did.

She could only nod her head as she didn't trust her own voice at the moment. He led her to the blanket as they sat down. He opened up the containers and started to pull out the food and dishes. Looking at them she noticed that several of her favourites were among them. He really had gone all out it would seem, she had never seen this side of Kakashi but she was enjoying it.

"How long were you planning on setting this up?" She finally managed to ask him.

"Oh a few days," He admitted to her. "I wanted this to be something special and to find a place where we wouldn't be easily ease dropped over."

"Was that why you were changing directions all the time while running up here?"

"A bit, I wanted to make sure we weren't being followed." Kakashi could name a few people that would have been following him. At any rate he also had his dogs on look out in the area just in case. He didn't want anyone spoiling this so he had planned it out as though it was a mission. Thinking of all the tactics that someone could use and planning for them. Sometimes being a ninja came in handy.

Hanare felt a breeze go by as it moved the loose strands of her hair slightly. She looked as the sun was slowly starting to set and Kakashi had thought to bring candles as well. He really had thought of everything. "This is almost perfect." She said out loud.

"Almost?" Kakashi frowned as he thought about it. Was there something he had missed? He had read up and even asked covertly a few trusted people about their own best dates. He really had thought that he had gotten all the bases covered. Beautiful scenery that he knew she would love, just them alone, a private dinner with her favorite foods. What had he missed?

Hanare could see him thinking hard on it and thought it was kind of cute. She moved closet to him as she gently pulled the mask down and leaned in for a light kiss. It maybe had been a light kiss but she tried to put all her feelings she had into it. Pulling back she ran a hand over his cheek as she stared into his eye.

"Now it's perfect."

After that they ate and watched the sun set together. Hanare rested against his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. It was a perfect moment in her life a moment she wanted to live in for the rest of her life. In that moment she felt that her life was full and that nothing could take away from this moment.

It was a shame that she didn't know that in a few days, she would have to go through one of the hardest times in her life.

**Next up Chapter 14: Painful Wait**

For those wondering:

Lilacs = first love


	14. Painful Wait

**Love Song**

**Chapter 14: Painful Wait**

"How did it come to this?" Hanare asked sadly looking down at the bed in front of her. Things had been going so well and yet things had gone so horribly wrong. Currently she was sitting in a hospital room as she was looking at the unconscious form of Kakashi. He almost looked like he was sleeping in the bed with his mask still on, Hanare had insisted since she knew Kakashi would want to keep his lower face covered.

Thinking back to when it had happened, it had just been a normal day. She had been with Kakashi as they were walking with Kurenai and Asuma. Hanare could have sworn she saw her two friends keep casting secret looks between the other. Hanare had thought that there might have been something between them, at least a physical attraction.

They had been by the one of the small rivers that ran through the village when suddenly things had changed. There in front of them had been two men in black cloaks and red clouds. At first she hadn't known who they were. But when the names Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were mentioned that's when she knew they were in trouble. As a former Key ninja she had been trained to memorize a lot of information. These two were S Class criminal ninja and Itachi had been responsible for the infamous Uchiha clan massacre the other was one was well known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist and also one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Village.

Hanare had never felt so out of her dept in that battle but she had tried. These were criminals invading her new home, one having caused her new village great pain and death in the past. She tried her best, but she was no match for them, none of them had been. Kurenai's genjutsu was useless against Itachi whose own skills were far superior. Kisame was just as brutal fighting as the reports she had read said he was, and for some reason she got the feeling that he hadn't even been fully serious either.

Then when they had gotten onto the river, Itachi's eyes had changed. She had heard the stories and rumors of the sharingan; some were unconfirmed reports of a level above the three tome eye. Kakashi had shouted at them to keep their eyes closed. She trusted him but she could hear the worry in his voice. Then in an instant Kakashi was silent and she felt fear grip her heart. Kurenai had asked Kakashi if he was okay but there was no answer. They had opened their eyes and Hanare knelt down to help Kakashi who was kneeling and looked very bad. She still didn't know what Itachi could have done in that instant to Kakashi.

Thankfully Gai had showed up and he had managed to beat them back. Still they had said they were looking for Naruto, thankfully he wasn't in the village and was on a mission with Jiraiya to find Tsunade.

That had been a week ago, soon after Gai had come back with an unconscious Sasuke on his back. Apparently he had a run in with Itachi and whatever that man had done to Kakashi, he had done to Sasuke as well.

Every day she had came to visit Kakashi; she would talk to him hoping that in some way he might be able to hear her voice. Other times she just sat there holding his hand sometimes wishing he would wake up. She had never felt so helpless in her life. Even when she had been under torture by Ibiki she had never felt helpless as she had her mission to focus on. Now it was a different story, the only hope she had was the one that Naruto was out searching for. She heard the door slid open and looked up to see Sakura walking in.

"Hello," She said while trying to force a smile.

She had been coming every day as well to visit both Sasuke and Kakashi although Hanare thought that the young girl was also here to check to see how she was doing as well as making sure that she had some company. Plus Sakura was most likely wanting someone else that she could come to as well. Hanare didn't mind at all, in fact she preferred to have Sakura with her as the young girl's presence helped to make this more bearable.

Anko and Kurenai showed up as well for her benefit, Asuma and Gai too but also to check on Kakashi. It was nice to have friends at a moment like this.

Sakura sat down on the opposite side of the bed seeing her sensei so still was a bit unsettling for the young girl. Her sensei was supposed to be one of the strongest ninja the village had from what she had heard, so seeing him like this was a bit hard. Between Kakashi, Sasuke and wondering if Naruto was okay was emotionally draining for her. Ino was too busy with her own team and missions to be around much so Sakura spent much of her time with Hanare.

"Do you think that they'll be okay?" Sakura asked the older woman.

Hanare had thought of nearly nothing else her hand gently squeezed Kakashi's a bit more. "I have faith that Naruto-kun will return with Tsunade and that she'll be able to help."

"You really think so?" Sakura needed some kind of assurance and she would believe anything that Hanare would tell her. Even a lie would be a comfort for Sakura at this point.

"I do," Hanare said to the young friend. "I've may have only known you all for a short time but I can see that Naruto-kun always fights his hardest for those people important to him. He won't give up and he'll come back."

Hanare believed in her words the only problem was the waiting for Naruto to come back with help. How long would it take for him to come back, how much longer was Kakashi going to be like this, with Sasuke in the next room in the same state? It was the waiting around and seeing them like this that really hurt the most. The utter powerlessness was like a weight on her very soul. But despite all that she had one solid hope to hold onto and she just had to wait it out.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and thought about Hanare's words. Before now she would have just dismissed what was said about Naruto, but lately she had been slowly finding out more about him. Plus Hanare seemed so sure of her words so Sakura decided to put her belief in that as well.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Hanare was at her apartment when she heard the knocking on the door, it was an urgent knocking and so she quickly went to open it. There she saw a panting Sakura looking like she had run a mile as hard as she could to get there.

"Sakura-chan, what is it?" Hanare asked her.

Sakura took a few breaths to help get her breath back. As soon as she had heard the news she had ran straight here to get her. Sakura wasn't sure she had run so hard in her life at that moment but she had to get the news to Hanare. "Back...they're back..." she breathed.

"Back? Naruto-kun is back with Jiraiya?" Hanare asked hopefully.

Sakura nodded her head. "I heard one of the nurses talking...said they saw Tsunade with them." Sakura smiled with real hope for the first time since a month ago.

"Let's go then," Hanare smiled as she closed the door and walked with Sakura. She wanted to run as fast as she could to the hospital but Sakura had ran so hard to tell her the news as soon as possible. So they both would walk to the hospital. Given that Sakura was in no shape to run at the moment, still, Hanare had to fight the urge to run there the entire time. She knew that Tsunade would take time in healing Kakashi and Sasuke but that didn't matter. She wanted to be there for him even if he wasn't aware of it.

Her heart was pounding not sure what to expect when she got to the hospital. Would Tsunade have healed Kakashi or would she say that there was no hope? Her heart felt cold at that last thought, she couldn't imagine her life without Kakashi, he was so much a part of her life for so long it was almost like he was a part of her.

She hadn't noticed it but soon after they left the two female ninjas started walking a bit faster to get there sooner.

Kakashi looked up to the ceiling of the hospital, he had been placed here a few times in his career to know that dull white ceiling anywhere.

"There that should do it." The female voice was unfamiliar to him.

Kakashi looked to his left to see a few people in the room. There was Naruto with Jiraiya but there was a short haired woman holding a pig for some reason. Then there was a very buxom blonde standing in front of him. It took him a moment to recognize the face as that of the legendary Tsunade.

"Kakashi-sensei are you okay?" Naruto shouted out suddenly.

"I've felt better," Kakashi sighed as he tried to remember what happened to him.

He thought back and remembered the battle in the village although it wasn't much of a fight he had to admit. He and the others were so out of their league that it just hadn't been funny at all. He needed to be stronger the next time they met and given that they were after Naruto, he was sure of that. He remembered that Itachi had started to use his Mangekyo sharingan, something called a Tsukuyomi.

He remembered now, that strange world of red skies and how everything looked like a photo negative. It was hard to remember it all; hours seemed to pass when it had only been minutes. He remembered being tied up in a crucifixion style like bonds. Itachi had been there plunging a sword time and time again into his body. How long had he been in there? Itachi said three days but it had felt more like years.

It was hard to remember it all, the only thing he could really remember was a thought of something important he had held onto while suffering. The thought of Hanare, that he had to get back to her, that he had to make sure she was going to be okay. That had helped to give him some strength in his ordeal.

"Try not to think too much about your experience," Tsunade told him. "I had to heal a lot of trauma to your mind, you're lucky. A person of weaker will would have had their mind shattered beyond repair or would have died."

"Nah, Kakashi-sensei is a lot tougher than that, there's no way he would have died." Naruto grinned with his arms behind his head. Although he was secretly glad that his sensei was okay, after the loss of the Hokage, Naruto didn't want to lose another precious person in his life.

Kakashi managed a weak smile at Naruto's brazen response. Just then the door opened up quickly as he saw both Hanare and Sakura standing there. Hanare just stood there staring at Kakashi as he looked back at her. Then she couldn't stand it anymore, all the emotions that she had been holding off for over a month just came crashing down. She quickly ran over to him and draping her arms over him held him tight as she called out his name.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the scene as she looked to the others.

"Hanare is Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend," Naruto said with a huge grin on his face explaining things. He noticed Sakura there with her own happy smile seeing the scene of Hanare holding Kakashi as he weakly had an hand stroking her back gently. "Hey Sakura-chan I brought back Tsunade-baachan just like I said I would. Now we can have her heal Sasuke as well so-." He was cut off by a sudden act by his long time crush.

Sakura actually hugged him and Naruto had no idea what to do next. For what seemed like years he had always wanted to know what it would feel like for her to do something like this. His face blushed bright red as he froze in place. He wasn't sure if he could hug her back or if she would pound him one for attempting to. Although for a moment he thought it might be worth it even to try.

She pulled back giving him a small smile. "You did it, if you keep this up you might actually become a dependable type of guy." She half-joked with him.

Naruto could only grin as he enjoyed being the center of attention from Sakura and that she seemed pleased with his actions. "Of course I am, when have I not been dependable?"

"Don't spoil the moment by making me answer that Naruto," She told him trying not to smile as he pouted at her. "Come on we need to heal Sasuke-kun now."

"Oh yeah, come on baa-chan, we got one more person for you to heal!" Naruto told her as the two genins went on ahead.

"I swear he better stop calling me that," Tsunade scowled but still smiled a moment later at what she had seen. It looked like Naruto had a little crush on his teammate and that maybe he had a chance. That was good for him, he was a very unique person and someone that Tsunade was looking forward to being his Hokage. A perverted giggled from her own teammate soon changed her mood as she glared at Jiraiya.

"What are you giggling at you perverted old lecher?"

"Oh nothing," Jiraiya told her but the huge grin on his face said otherwise. Mainly the fact that the material he had seen in this room alone was enough to spark a few ideas for his next novel. He couldn't wait to get started. "Come on, you know that kid has no patience so if we don't leave now he'll come back yelling at the top of his voice."

Tsunade sighed knowing he was right as the adults left only two people in the room.

Hanare was just enjoying the moment with being with Kakashi again, she hadn't even noticed that they had the room to themselves.

"You really scared me," She finally said to him.

"Sorry, didn't expect for what happened," Kakashi told her honestly. "You now that given out lives that-"

"I know!" She said cutting him off a bit harshly as she sat up looking down at him.

"I know that as a ninja we can die at any moment," She said softly to him. "I was fine with that before, back then I had only my life to lose. Now I have so much more to lose and it hurts."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes it does." He knew from experience how much it could hurt. Hanare really had never lost or nearly lost something important to her. Kakashi had experienced that kind of pain all too often himself. "Do you regret it? Would you rather not care about someone?"

"Of course not!" Hanare couldn't believe how he could ask that. "I know what I had and what I have now and I would rather have what I have now. My life before this village was empty and I hadn't really known by now much until this moment in my life. I could never go back to living like that."

"I'm glad to hear that but you have to know it's the harder path in life." He told her.

She nodded, "I know."

Kakashi stared up at her lovely face for a moment he could see the pain in her large expressive eyes. He didn't like seeing them like that, they were supposed to be full of life and wonder. So he decided to try and say something to help her. "You know I wouldn't change a thing either."

"Huh?" she blinked for a second.

He only smiled up at her. "I wouldn't go back to my old life before you either." He saw her blush and he always liked seeing her blush like that. She just looked so cute and in that moment he saw the look in her eyes change slightly.

She smiled as she snuggled up against him. "Just promise me that when we go to bed that you'll be there in the morning." She asked him holding on tightly to him. "I can't ask you to always come back from a mission or a fight but just promise me that when we're together that we'll always be together."

Kakashi ran his hand through her long hair before speaking. "That's a promise I think I can make and hold onto."

"Good, because I'm keeping you to that promise," she said.

The two stayed like that just together and enjoying the fact that they were together again.

**Next up Chapter 15: Gifts**

**I think I'll do one more chapter and then an epilogue that will skip ahead for this story to be finished. It wasn't meant to be a long one anyway and I feel I can wrap up the story nicely now.**


	15. Gifts

**Love Song**

**Chapter 15: Gifts**

It had been a busy couple of weeks for Kakashi, after getting out of the hospital he was given a mission right away out of the village. Things really must have been strained for the village if he was sent out after barely recovering. At least the mission hadn't taken too long, but as soon as he got home he had found a note from Hanare saying that she too had been gone and wouldn't be back for several days.

Kakashi had been looking forward to seeing her as soon as he got home, having her here normally was very nice but now that they were dating. Well it was just more special when they reunited after being away. He sighed as he sat at the table looking at the spot where Hanare usually would sit as he sighed. He was so used to having her here that when she was gone the place just seemed to empty.

Leaning back on his head with his hands behind his heads as he thought about how busy things were. Between the hospital, recovery, and missions he was pressed for any free time. He had only met his team a few times as Tsunade kept the genins busy thankfully but he couldn't train them as well as he wanted to. And the only free time he and Hanare had lately had been at home. They were either too tired or there wasn't enough time to really go out and do any couple things.

He frowned, his first real relationship and already they were starting to fall into a rut because of work. He looked at the calendar to the side as he wanted to see the date on when she was supposed to get back. Then he noticed the day and something was nagging at him, something about that date. He nearly fell back as he suddenly remembered what day that was, it was her birthday. He had been planning on it for awhile but then everything got a bit crazy that he nearly forgot.

"I'm glad I remembered," Kakashi said not wanting her to get angry at him for forgetting something like that that was the kind of thing that she might hold a grudge against. He had thought of possible gifts for her, so now was the time for it but what to do to really make is special? It was her first birthday in the village so it only stood to reason that he should make sure it was a good one. A grin formed on his face, this was going to be a bit of fun.

Hanare was walking home from a long mission, her feet ached and she had a few other small aches from the mission. It was supposed to have been just a simple guard duty. Get their client from one village to the next, although what the client didn't mention was that he was wanted by of all people, Sound ninja for stealing supplies. Well in the end she felt a bit better about hitting some Sound ninja. The few others on her team seemed to feel the same way. All she was looking forward to was getting home, a nice long hot bath and cuddling up with Kakashi for the night.

She sighed to herself thinking about her relationship with him; oh she had nothing to really complain about. They had already got through most of the awkward getting to know you phase, but both of them had just been so busy. They hadn't gone out once since the invasion, at least not a real date. She wanted to be alone with him in a romantic setting. Of course they did make the time they did have all worthwhile.

Hanare smiled as she remembered those special times, they were the memories that kept her warm when it was cold, kept her spirits up when she needed it and was something to look forward to when she got home. The last time they had been together had been the night before the current mission. She had come out of the shower in a robe as she had cuddled up to Kakashi as he was reading one of his books in their bed. It had started all innocently enough. A little reading, then she would feel his hand gently rubbing her arm. She would then snuggle up against him rubbing herself against his chest. Then a little playful moment between them, she could feel his lisps on her neck. This of course would prompt her to turn around to capture his lips with her own. The book would be forgotten as they focused more on themselves.

Hanare blushed as she remembered how close they were last time to finally taking a new step in their relationship. But then things kept coming up, or they were too tired to go on, they had to get up early that next day, it just went on.

She sighed to herself, lately she had been wondering what it would be like to finally be together with Kakashi as a man and a woman in love could only be. By the time she got home she was surprised to see that Kakashi was there waiting for her in more civilian clothing. Her heat seemed to feel lighter just seeing him there.

"Ah good your back, how were things?" he asked helping her out of her gear.

"It was okay, had a bit of trouble but the mission was a success and no one on my team died."

"Always a success in my books when the mission is complete and everyone comes back alive and well," Kakashi told her.

Hanare smiled and nodded she believed that as well. It just felt so good to be home again.

"Well I know you just got back, but you should shower and get dressed. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"I was hoping for a nice relaxing time," Hanare sighed looking at him.

"Oh trust me you'll enjoy it and I found a nice place that you will like. Trust me on this," he grinned at her.

Hanare wasn't sure why he seemed so eager for this but she was more hungry than tired and plus maybe a good hot shower would make her feel better.

Hanare was wondering where they were going, Kakashi was being kind of secretive as they walked through the streets. He seemed to be oddly quiet and aloof and Hanare was starting to really wonder what was up. This was all suspicious and her training as a spy was coming back to her and giving her all kinds of warnings.

"Kakashi what is going on?" Hanare narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, don't worry, we're here." He said chuckling as he opened the door for her.

Hanare kept giving him a suspicious look as she walked into the restaurant, she hadn't been to this place and the windows had a nice floral design covering the windows. She couldn't tell what it was like from the outside. Although as soon as she crossed the threshold she was surprised by the voices of a lot of people she knew.

"Happy Birthday!" the group yelled out.

Hanare looked on like a deer caught in the headlights as she saw Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Naruto, Sakura, a few other fellow ninja that she had gotten to know all gathered together. There was a large table set up with presents and also a cake in the center of it.

"W-what?" Hanare blinked as she looked around and then felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder.

She could tell he was smiling behind his mask, "Forgot it was your birthday huh? Well we all wanted to celebrate."

"My birthday?" She asked a little confused.

"What's the matter?" Anko asked. "Never had a birthday party before?"

"Well...no I haven't," Hanare had to admit that she had never had a celebration for herself again. She saw Anko realizing that she should have said that, Kurenai lightly hit the woman in the arm for being too direct. Hanare didn't mind however, looking around at all her friends she had never felt so welcomed...or loved. She felt her eyes stinging with tears of joy as she felt a rush of warm emotions flood her heart. All these people were here for her, just to celebrate the day that she came into this world.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked her.

She turned to face him smiling, "Yes I am, it's just that this is the first time anyone has done something like this for me."

Kakashi was glad that she was happy about this. He watched her as she moved towards her friends as he stood back a bit just watching her have a good time. Kakashi was glad that he did this, seeing her this happy made him feel good. Was that what it was really like to be in a relationship? To care about the other person so much that when they were in pain he would be in pain, that her happiness was his own happiness?

If so he could deal with that as he pushed himself off the wall to join the others.

Everyone who knew her that could show up did, there were those that were either on duty or on missions of their own. Kakashi had asked why Sasuke wasn't there, Naruto and Sakura gave an excuse saying that he was busy with something. Kakashi had seen that boy was getting more and more distant lately. He really would have to have a talk with that boy, he hadn't been the same since he woke up after meeting his brother again.

Kakashi pushed those thoughts aside, tonight was Hanare's night and he wanted to enjoy it with her. Besides it hadn't been easy renting out the entire place for this party.

Hanare talked with everyone as the meals were brought out, dinner was first and then came the cake. Then of course came the presents after it. Gai sent her a gift since he couldn't make it as he was on a mission with his team. She was surprised to see training weights but thinking on it, it was a Gai type of present.

"I swear he gets those for everyone first time he buys a present," Anko muttered having gotten a set herself that were buried somewhere in her closet. "Go on and open mine."

Hanare opened the box to see a very nice tea set, it was white with an intricate green floral pattern on them. "It's lovely thank you."

"I would have thought you were going to get her something more risqué for fun," Asuma chuckled.

"Hey I only do that for fun, this is her special day after all," Anko said in her defence. "Besides there's always next year." She grinned.

"Sakura-chan helped me with this," Naruto said feeling a little embarrassed. He really had no idea what to get a girl so he had gone to Sakura for help. Plus it had been a nice time together with her as well which was a plus for him he just hoped that she liked the present.

Hanare opened it up to a pair of nice little ear rings, "Thank you Naruto-kun they look really nice."

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head happy that she liked it. He leaned over to Sakura, "Thanks for the help Sakura-chan." He whispered to her.

"It's not a problem just remember what I told you about what girls like," she told him hoping he remembered it.

Although the hidden meaning was lost on the blonde boy he was already planning what to get her for her birthday he wanted to make it even extra special. After that the night went on, presents were given by everyone. Kakashi gave her a very nice necklace and other thoughtful gifts. Jokes were told, drinks were passed around, and everyone was having lots of fun between them all. It had been a long night before things were call off for the night. Everyone said their goodbyes as they all made their separate ways home for the night.

By the time Kakashi and Hanare got home it was getting a bit late but Hanare was wide awake by this point. The party had gone very well and had been a very memorable day for her. Her first birthday had been filled with good memories that she would cherish for the rest of her life. Plus the presents were nice too, part of her was now sorry that this only came once a year. But Hanare was already wondering which of her friends birthdays were coming up, she wanted to return the favour and enjoy the moment with her friends.

She was putting her gifts away when Kakashi asked her to join him in the living room.

"There's one more gift that I wanted to give you," Kakashi told her.

"But you already got me something."

"I know but this is my real gift," Kakashi knelt down and went into a few familiar seals as he a summoning jutsu was cast. There was a small puff of smoke and there was Pakkun with a scroll in his mouth. The small dog placed the scroll on the floor.

"Here you go just like you asked." The small dog said.

"Thanks," Kakashi told him as he opened the scroll.

Hanare sat down with him looking at the scroll. It held a lot of names on it, several with the Hatake name on it, one was even Kakashi's father's name. Kakashi placed it on the floor in front of her as she looked at him wondering what he was planning.

"This is the summoning contract for my ninja dogs," he started to explain to her. "I know you liked dogs and I talked to them about it and they like you. So if you want you can sign this and can summon them at any time."

"You'll let me do this?" Her eyes widened in surprise at this. To tell the truth she really wanted to, she liked Kakashi's summons. They were very good ninjas and so very cute as well. She smiled as all the things she could do with them, from missions, to having company when everyone else was busy and she was feeling a bit lonely. Also she could keep in touch with Kakashi this way when they were separated for long periods of time as well. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to sign it. She looked to Pakkun.

"You really don't mind me signing this?" she asked hopeful.

"Of course not, when Kakashi asked our opinion on the matter we all agreed. So go ahead and sign it," Pakkun told her.

Hanare smiled as Kakashi explained how it worked. She wrote her name and then making a small cut on her thumb she pressed it to the paper sealing her blood to the contract. After that she was now part of the contract. Kakashi told her that he would start teaching her how to summon tomorrow. Hanare said her farewell to Pakkun as he smiled at her and disappeared in a puff of smoke just as he appeared. She couldn't believe that Kakashi would share this with her, his own personal summons that apparently had been in his family for a long time.

She blushed as she thought about the implications of that, did she really mean that much to him to share something like this? To a ninja sharing techniques was a very personal thing it was actually one of the more intimate things that someone could share as most ninja kept their techniques only in the family or even just to themselves.

He had given her something that he had never given anyone else, Kakashi wasn't one for coming right out with his emotions sometimes. Sometimes such as this, he would let his actions speak for how he actually felt. As someone that could read people she could see it when he spoke with his actions.

"Well I've hoped you enjoyed the day," Kakashi smiled at her helping her up.

"I did, it was wonderful," she told him honestly as she moved closer to him. Resting her hands on his chest she looked into his eyes and felt that she didn't want the night to end. This day had been so special she wanted to make it even more so. Gently reaching up she pulled down his mask as she captured his lips with her own. She gently ran her hands up his body and around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. She felt his hands on her hips as he gently ran them over her curves.

She moaned as she pressed herself against him feeling her body feeling more alive every moment they continued on.

Kakashi eventually pulled her into the bedroom as they sat down on the bed. She eagerly kissed him again pressing her body against him again as they fell flat onto the bed. Kakashi was all too aware of the feel of her body against his and of their hands and where they were going.

"Hanare..." he breathed in a break of their kissing as he cupped her cheek looking into her eyes.

She only smiled down at him, "It's okay, I want this."

He hadn't meant to push her into something she didn't want, which hadn't been easy. She was such a beautiful woman both on the inside and on the outside. But he wanted their first moment together something that she wanted. Seeing that she truly did want this he pulled her down into a deeper and slow kiss.

That night the two of them shared a moment together that both would remember. They took things slow as they explored and got to know each other in a new way. By the middle of the night the two were resting against each other under the sheet, entangled with the sheet and also with each other. Hanare resting herself on Kakashi's shoulder as his hand ran through her hair.

She snuggled warmly against his body, feeling his flesh against hers, feeling their heat sharing each with each other. What they had done would be a memory that she would cherish for all time.

"I think you're glowing," Kakashi smiled down at her.

"I feel like it," Hanare told him as she closed her eyes listening to his slowly heartbeat. "Ever since I choose to live in this village, I felt like I've been living for the first time in my life. Before my memories were filled with loneliness or duty. I never really knew all the things I've missed. Friends, having fun, a home and...falling in love."

"I'm glad you came you know, that we met and that on that day on the cliff you came back with me." He told her holding her close to him. "You're one of the best things in my life."

"You are the best thing in my life," she told him feeling his loving embrace. She wondered what the future would hold for them all, how things would turn out and all the more wonderful memories that she would gain through the years. She couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

**Next up Chapter 16: Epilogue.**

**Well I hope you've all enjoyed this, the final chapter is up. I think I'll end this with a time skip a few years down the road this wasn't meant to be a long one and I think I got a neat way to end things.**


	16. Epilogue

**Love Song**

**Chapter 16: Epilogue.**

**-Konoha 5 Years Later-**

Hanare woke up in the bed and reached out her hand to find an empty bed next to her. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she slowly opened her eyes to see an empty side of the bed. Groaning she pushed herself up and looked around for Kakashi. There was no sound of a shower but he did see a note next to the bed. Seeing the time she had slept in a few hours, not surprising she had been pushing herself lately getting rid of a lot of work that had piled up recently. The note pretty much told her that breakfast was ready although she hoped it wasn't too cold.

Pushing the covers away she got up and did her morning routine and went into the kitchen. The apartment was not the same one that she had moved into with Kakashi that had been destroyed in Pain's attack. Hanare looked around the new place, it had become their home for a few years now and there were little touches of both her and Kakashi around.

They had argued over the wallpaper and things had been tense but in the end they compromised on a nice light blue. Items that had gathered over the years were also over the place. It was bigger as well, a few extra rooms one which she had some plans that she wanted to talk to about with Kakashi today. She yawned as she found her breakfast still warm enough to eat as she tidied up the place a bit. She found her shelf with various pictures on it. Some were giving her happy memories others reminding her of the not so good memories as well.

One in a large frame was her and Kakashi at their wedding two years ago. She felt the gold ring on her finger and smiled. He had been more nervous than she had been. Gai as best man and she had chosen Anko as her maid of honor. There were also others in the picture but it had been a great day all around. She saw fellow friends in a few pictures but she saw one that made her a bit sad.

It was one that had been taken after the war with those of Konoha that had survived. She still felt a small scar she had from those battles which was better than most, a lot of people had died. Like poor Asuma a few months before the war. Her mind went to the day she heard the news, she had gone straight to Kurenai since the two had finally gotten together. Although in public Kurenai put on a brave face, when she was alone with Anko or Hanare that was when the strong woman finally broke down in tears.

She was better now as she was raising her child with the help of Asuma's family and his students with help from her friends as well. The young boy was nearly old enough to start going to the academy in a few years. She saw a picture of herself, Kurenai and Anko together on a 'girls only' night a few years back. Hanare was so thankful that her friends had survived, Anko had nearly been killed in the war thanks to Kabuto. Thankfully the army had found her and rescued her.

Hanare had enough of remembering when she left her home to go see her husband. She had the day off anyway but she couldn't put this off anymore she wanted to talk to him about something serious. She walked through the village, by now she was used to the new structures and streets. The entire village had been redesigned from the ground up basically. She still felt like this was her home though, she still loved the village with all her heart because it wasn't a building that made a home, it was the people in it.

While on her way to the new Hokage tower she came across three chunin under her command.

"Good afternoon Hatake-taicho," the three said as one bowing slightly to her.

That had been something she had gotten used to as well, being called Hatake after her marriage not that she minded. She loved the fact that she shared Kakashi's name these days. "I'm off duty you three so you can call me Hanare."

"Sorry ma'am it's just we're used to it," One of them said slightly embarrassed.

She only smiled gently at them, over the years she had moved up in the village. Now she was a captain and second in command to Konoha's intelligence agency. She was now in charge of the spies of the village, going through reports and helping with training of new operatives. She didn't mind the desk job these days as she wanted to slow down with her career.

She talked a bit with her three junior members as she made her way up to the Hokage's door. She knocked and heard a familiar voice telling her to come in. She opened it up and smiled at the sight before her.

"Hokage-sama you should really look over these reports, they're due by the end of the day," Shizune told the Hokage. She was still the assistant to the hokage's office mainly because she was just so good at it.

"Okay-okay I'll do them as soon as I finish signing these papers," Kakashi sighed.

Yes there he was, the Sixth Hokage was none other than Kakashi Hatake. Sitting at the desk in white robes and now a matching white mask, the hat hanging by a hook on the wall, he had only been in office for a year as Tsunade had finally decided to retire. She was still active but only now she was teaching new medics and light hospital duty when they had serious cases. So Kakashi was asked to take up the mantel or as he liked to put it 'keeping the seat warm for the one that should be here'.

Hanare knew that Kakashi planned on giving the title to Naruto in a few years. Kakashi wasn't much for desk work but the village needed him and Naruto needed more leadership experience. This was why at this moment Kakashi had given Naruto his own genin team to help teach the young man the lessons that you can only get from experience. Hanare had met the students they were a good bunch and seemed in awe that the 'great hero' Naruto was their teacher.

Naruto had been given a war promotion to chunin after the war and soon after started his training to become a full jonin two years ago. Now he was so close to realizing his dream of being Hokage and Hanare and everyone else in the village was looking forward to it. Looking at her husband as he struggled with the paperwork she thought that he most of all was looking forward to the day he could hand over all the responsibilities to Naruto.

Kakashi noticed her presence by this point and looked up relieved. "Ah my beautiful wife is here to save me from all this."

Hanare only smiled at him, "sorry but no. I just came to see if you had a free moment."

"For you always."

Shizune scowled at him as he noticed her look. Hanare noticed it as well as she turned to face the woman. "Don't worry I'll make sure he gets back to work."

Shizune seemed to relax at that, "Thanks I think you should have this job some days as you're the only one other than me that can get him to work."

Hanare laughed at that seeing her husband roll her eyes at that comment. Over the years Hanare had gotten to know Shizune and counted her among one of her close friends. She also noticed that the other woman was looking at the clock.

"Are you late for something?" Hanare asked.

"Oh, well I was just meeting someone soon is all," Shizune had a slight blush on her cheeks as Hanare had an idea of what it was about.

"Go on I can handle him for you," Hanare told her as Shizune thanked her and started to leave. Hanare waited just until she was at the door before speaking again. "Give my best to Genma when you see him."

Shizune jumped and turned blushing even more now. "W-what makes you say it's Genma?"

Hanare just smiled knowingly letting the other woman escape without saying another word. Her reaction was all that needed to be said.

"So her and Genma huh, when did that start?" Kakashi asked his wife picking up on what Hanare was up to with her questioning Shizune.

"They've been dancing around it for awhile but I think they're starting to finally date." Hanare was pleased at this result.

"Oy, seems like everyone is paired up these days," Kakashi shook his head finishing the last of the sheets that needed his signature. "How long have Anko and Yamato been together?"

Hanare thought about it, "I think a few months after the war."

Kakashi nodded his head as that seemed right. That had been a surprising turn of events when it happened but looking back on it, it did make sense. The two of them had been recovering together in the hospital for a couple of weeks by each other's beds. They had gone into talking and somehow slowly hit it off. Kakashi believed that their shared history with Orochimaru and also what happened to them during the war. Both had been used by the enemy to enhance the ranks of that army and that army had killed and harmed a lot of their fellow ninja.

That shared pain and suffering had bonded the two of them, plus Kakashi was amused by how bashful Anko could make him in public. Even Gai of all people had found someone apparently, she was from Mist village apparently and had meet after the war cleanup. He hadn't met her but apparently she was very into physical training as Gai was.

"Any other surprises I should know about?" Kakashi joked.

"Did you know that Sakura-chan is moving in with Naruto-kun in a few days?" She asked him.

He stopped suddenly and then looked up at her in gleeful surprise. "Oh really? Well it's about time they got serious. They've been dating for awhile now so it was nice to see them getting closer. There was a time that he thought both his students were going to stay depressed after the war. Kakashi's mood sunk low as he thought of his other student the one he felt that he had failed. Sasuke's story had never been a happy one, so it was no wonder if hadn't ended well either. Still, even years later he felt that he could have done better by his student. Maybe he could have prevented all that from happening if he could have, even though Naruto did bring back Sasuke, the boy's injuries had been too great.

At least in the end, he had seen Madara for what he was and had tried to help. Maybe it was the only way that Sasuke could found atonement. But now there were no more Uchiha in the world, the clan was dead now and only he had the only Sharingan left and when Kakashi died the legacy of the Uchiha bloodline would never been seen again in this world.

He felt Hanare's gentle touch on his cheek as she looked at him with concern. "You really should stop blaming yourself for Sasuke."

"I was his teacher and his leader, I should have seen the signs but then things got so busy that I overlooked them." He told her sadly. That had been his greatest failure in his life and would be a regret that he knew he would take with him until the grave.

She sat in his lap holding him close knowing the pain that Sasuke brought to him.

"So is there any reason why you surprised me at work?" Kakashi asked trying to move away from the depressing topic. "I would think you would have slept in a bit more or taken it easy on your day off."

"Well the truth is, there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about," Hanare felt nervous about bringing it up but lately she really wanted this. She felt she was ready and given their lives at the moment it was the perfect chance to do it.

"Oh? What's that?"

Hanare took a breath, "Well given that we're both in a stable jobs where we don't go outside of the village all that much and that it's relatively peaceful since the war...I thought that maybe it was time, time to start a family of our own."

Kakashi's single exposed eye widened a bit. "Are you saying that..."

She nodded her head. "I want a baby, I want to start a family with you. I want to know all the joys and pains of being a parent."

Kakashi was at a loss for words, sure he had thought about it from time to time but he never really gave it much thought. Looking into her hopeful eyes made him think on it again. He was over thirty now and it wasn't like he was getting any younger. By the time the child would be a teenager he would be middle aged he figured. It was also the best time given that as Hokage and her in her role they both could easily be in the village.

The more he thought about it the more he started to like the idea of coming home to see either a little boy or girl there with Hanare. Plus who was to say they should have only one? But that was a talk for another day after all. Looking back at his wife he couldn't say no to her, as she really looked like she wanted this.

He smiled and nodded his head. "I think that's a good idea."

She beamed with joy as she pulled down his mask and kissed him deeply as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him. He could finish the reports later, he suddenly had something a bit more important in his lap to worry about. Kakashi was starting to wonder if they should start right here, wouldn't be the first time as his perverted mind remembered that day. Unfortunately he only now was noticing the familiar loud voices just outside his door.

"Don't go barging in there, he might be busy!" a female voice yelled out.

"He'll see me don't worry about it," a male's voice replied as the door was quickly opened as two young adults came in. Naruto and Sakura hadn't changed much in the years, Naruto still wore his clothing from his time with Jiraiya only now he liked to wear the combat jacket he got when he became a chunin. Sakura's look hadn't changed much, although she was keeping her hair a few inches longer these days.

"Kakashi-sensei! I wanted to talk to you about..." Naruto started up but froze at the sight. He suddenly pointed at the two married couple and for a moment Kakashi was wondering if he was going to make some comment on doing things like that at work. Well the comment he did make wasn't that.

"Kakashi-sensei's face! Finally I see it!" Naruto yelled out as Sakura stared wide eyed with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oops," Hanare said placing her hand over her mouth.

Kakashi sighed a bit irritated, he just knew that Naruto was going to brag about this to the entire village, some things just never changed. "Naruto there better be a good reason for this." He said pulling up his mask.

Naruto grinned with glee as he looked to start making comments about finally, after all these years of trying had finally seen his face, and it had been completely by accident! Oh he already had a joke about his teacher getting dull with age about this.

Kakashi beat him to it, "And if you say anything about why you're not here for, it's a year of nothing but D-rank missions."

Naruto slumped looking disappointed, those missions were bad enough as a kid but with three kids of his own that he looked after on his team, well he really didn't want to hear three genins complain for a full year especially if they found out it was all his fault that they were doing it. Sometimes Kakashi really didn't like to play fair.

"See I told you that you should have made an appointment," Sakura told her sternly. Honestly after all these years she still had look after him and try to keep him out of trouble.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the chunin exams, I think my team is ready for them." Naruto told the Hokage. "And you can bet that they'll blow the competition away!"

Kakashi chuckled at his enthusiasm, he still remembered when he was just a very loud young boy with big dreams and a never say die attitude.

Hanare got up off her husband as she straightened her dress. "Well I'll leave you to this then, and please remember to finish those reports for Shizune."

"Going already?" Kakashi asked.

She gave him a secret smile, "I'm going to get ready for tonight, after all we should start away. So remember to finish all your work so you can get home early." She gave him a wink as she walked off saying goodbye to the other two. Both Naruto and Sakura shared a bit of a confused look between them as to what she was talking about with Kakashi.

"Okay let's hurry this up, I got a lot of work ahead of me," Kakashi said quickly and he wasn't referring to his paperwork. He was going to make sure he set a new speed record for finishing his work today and have plenty of time to spend with his lovely wife this afternoon.

**THE END**

**Well I hope you all have enjoyed this little story, I'm glad that I got it done as I wanted at least one good Hanare/Kakashi story out on this site and one that was finished. Who knows I might do this pairing again in some fashion another day.**


End file.
